For Good
by JasonDragon64
Summary: Kurt was born with a special legacy from his mother's people.  As he masters his gifts, he is also building his relationships with those he loves most.
1. Chapter 2

Title: **For Good**  
>Category: TV Shows » Glee<br>Author: JasonDragon64  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: M<br>Genre: Supernatural/Romance  
>Published: 09-04-11, Updated: 10-23-11<br>Chapters: 15, Words: 62,109

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I don't own anything Glee except my OC's. I promise to give the characters back to their rightful owners as soon as I've finished playing with them. Pairings will eventually include KurtPuck and Sam/OMC. _

_Author's Note2: I tend to spell using British English, and use many terms from Irish mythology. If you are unfamiliar with either, please feel free to ask questions in your reviews. Hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Work in progress._

_October 15, 2001_

Elizabeth Hummel was having a very bad day. Her precious son was nowhere to be found at his school, and none of the teachers had paid the boy any attention as strangers stole him away. Only the thought of her beloved child's plight kept her on her feet. With a rush of her inspiration, Elizabeth aspected her favourite of the Old Celtic deities, Cernunos, Lord of the Hunt.

Senses suddenly many times more acute than even a bloodhound's, she quickly began seeking traces of her son. There! A fresh scent. Following, the young mother invoked yet more of her aspected power, the speed and strength of the Hunter to go with his sharp senses. Following on foot, she cast a glamour about herself, to avoid notice by the mortals around her. Nearly an hour of her efforts brought her to a ramshackle house on the outskirts of town. This was a dreadful part of town few upstanding citizens would willingly enter. Her sharp ears easily picking up her baby's soft, whimpering sobs.

Dropping the aspect of Cernunos, she now called forth the Morrigan's battle frenzy. These monsters threatened her family and most of all, they hurt her baby. By the gods, they would pay! With a swift kick, the door flew into splinters, and the former Druid mage rushed into the building with an over-powering rage that only a mother could carry. Three men stood between her and Kurt. Those animals would learn a final lesson in life: A mother protecting her young is the deadliest of all creatures!

Elizabeth quickly went into a deadly dance of beautiful violence and lethal precision. Darting in and out like a striking viper, her hands and feet never slowing enough to be seen, she seemed to flow about the room as she struck each of the three men. Here, a kick to a man's ribs that burst his heart, there a crushing blow to another's throat, breaking his neck. The third man, she took her time with. He had her Kurt's sweater in his hands. Her movements became even faster and angrier. Surging like a crashing wave, she danced in to him, sending the large male flying against a wall, the impact shaking the entire building. Another lightning fast spin, and she pulled him into a lethal embrace, crushing his spine and ending the dance at last.

Mere moments after entering the abandoned domicile, only Kurt and his mother were left alive. Clutching her boy in a tight and protective embrace, Elizabeth made her way outside, to call her husband. Burt would have to raise their son now. She knew that her efforts had been too much. Her eyes filled with tears as she sang softly to the frightened child, she could only hope that Burt would remember his promise and call her family when she passed the veil into the Summerlands.

"Mama is very sleepy now, Acushla*. Papa will be here soon. Can you sing me to sleep?"

"Mama... Those men scared me. Why did they take me away from school?"

"Hush now, sing to Mama. I need to sleep, my little darling. Sing to me, baby."

"_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
>Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.<em>

Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,  
>I'll send 'em howling,<br>I don't care, I got ways.

No one's gonna hurt you,  
>No one's gonna dare.<br>Others can desert you,  
>Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.<p>

Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
>But in time...<br>Nothing can harm you  
>Not while I'm around...<p>

Not to worry, not to worry  
>I may not be smart but I ain't dumb<br>I can do it, put me to it  
>Show me something I can overcome<br>Not to worry, Mum"...

With a soft sigh, Elizabeth Hummel, nee Campbell closed her weary eyes and fell to the ground. All traces of her great strength fading away as Kurt's voice trailed off to muffled sobs. Minutes later, a tearful Burt Hummel drove up, frantically looking at his family on the ground.

"Kurt, buddy... Are you alright son?"

"Daddy!" The small boy ran to his father and threw himself into the large man's embrace. "Mama won't wake up."

"Don't worry son, we'll get her to the doctor and they'll help her. Are you okay buddy?"

Nodding tearfully, the boy went to get the car door while Burt carried his wife to the old Chevy.

Ten days later, Elizabeth Hummel stopped breathing and was declared dead. Burt Hummel called her family to arrange the funeral, wishing he had never told them about the attempted kidnapping, nor how she died. After her funeral, Michael Campbell and his son Ronan both asked if Kurt would be coming with them. Burt said no and left with his son.

* * *

><p>*Acushla: "dear one", a fond endearment<p> 


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: It's a little earlier than expected, but here is chapter 2. Still don't own Glee. Warnings: Blaine and Finn aren't such nice boys in this story. If that bothers you, please don't read. If you decide to read anyway, please make me a happy writer and review. <em>

_Author's Note2: I forgot to mention, and am apologizing here and now. My beta is the wonderful AshKnight, whose story "Ask Me to Leave" is a must read for any other Puckurt lovers out there!_

* * *

><p><em>Friday April 8, 2011<em>

Prom had been such an ordeal. First his boyfriend and even his own father tried to tone down his unique style and put down his efforts at being fashionable and stylish. Kurt simply could not believe how betrayed he felt at Burt's words. The only shining light was his step-brother's comment on how he looked like a gay Braveheart. Who would have believed this was the same teen who only months before had told him that he could never have straight male friends.

To make matters even more strained, Blaine had refused to dance with him. What was the point of even attending prom together if they weren't going to **be** together? And don't even start about that stupid crown! Surely, Kurt had more tiaras already than anyone but his father knew about, but to be voted Prom Queen in such an act of blatant cruelty. That was the breaking point. No one had ever seen Kurt show his pain until that moment. Even his closest friend Mercedes had never seen him lose his calm facade before.

Running out of the gymnasium, tears streaming down his face, Kurt didn't see as Puck and Lauren quickly followed him. Pulling the pale teen into a tight, comforting embrace, Puck held his friend as Lauren looked on.

"Come on, Cherub. You know those Lima Losers are just jealous. You're hotter than the girls and Hell, you're even more bad ass than me! Stand strong, Dude. Don't let 'em get to you." the Mohawked teen said as he held his friend. Who would have imagined they'd come this far from the gay kid and his bully of just a year ago.

"Puckerman isn't the brightest penny in this school, Hummel, but he has a point. Heck, I'm impressed with you, and that takes a lot of doing. This loser hasn't managed it until now. There may be hope for you yet, Puckerman." Lauren quipped. "You take Fancy Pants home or to a motel or something, I'm going to go kick some asses and take names." With that, Lauren stomped away, back to the dance floor.

"Come on, Cherub. I'm taking you home. You can deal with Blah and the rest of those fucking losers when you get your game face back on."

* * *

><p><em>Saturday April 9, 2011<em>

"_This is Blaine, I'm not answering calls right now, but if you leave a message, I'll call you back."_

"Blaine, it's your boyfriend. I need to talk to you about last night, and I'm outside your house. I know you're home, so don't be shocked when you see me waking you up." Closing his mobile, Kurt pulled out the spare house key Blaine had given him weeks prior, and let himself into his boyfriend's house.

"Good thing his parents are out of town, this place looks worse than Finn's room" Kurt remarked to himself as he made his way up to Blaine's room, without realizing that there were two formal jackets lying on the floor. As he reached the half-opened door to the Warbler's bedroom, his mind finally put together what he had been hearing all the way up the stairs. The unmistakeable sounds of males having sex.

"Yes! Right there! Harder, Davey. Yes!" Eyes wide in shock, Kurt took in the sight of his now ex-boyfriend being plowed by none other than the same Dave Karofsky who had just apologized to him the week prior for all the pain he'd caused.

"I see now why you wouldn't dance with me last night. Enjoy each other and don't fucking call me, you God damned bastard!" Kurt screamed as he fled the scene.

Kurt slammed the door to the Anderson's comfortable home in an uncharacteristic fit of pique. How dare that suave hobbit do this to him! And with Dave Karofsky, of all people!

Blinking back his tears furiously, the fashionable soprano tore out of the driveway heading back home. Less than a mile from his house, he pulled over, the tears were coming too hard to see. A knock on his window startled him. Between his heart-broken sobs, and the sudden storm that had fallen, Kurt hadn't noticed Puck jogging.

"Hummel? Dude, what's the matter?" asked Puck. "You know what? Never mind. Scoot over, and I'll get you home. You can talk about it when you calm down."

"I can't believe him! He kept saying he loved me, but I just saw him with someone else."

"Who? Your Gargler? What happened, Cherub?" Puck's voice was so soft and kind. It soothed a pain that Kurt couldn't bear otherwise.

"Blaine was with someone else, having sex and I walked in on them. I can't believe I had planned to give myself to him last night after Prom! And when I went to tell him why I left, he was still in bed, with K..." he stopped himself, still unwilling to out the closeted teen. "With someone else. I'm so ashamed."

"Cherub, you have nothing to be ashamed of. It's the hobbit's loss, and you need to remember that you are Kurt fucking Hummel, and if that loser had to get some cheap piece of ass, it should only remind you that he wasn't worthy of you." Pulling the Navigator over, Puck wasted no time pulling his friend into a tight embrace, once more rubbing soothing circles on Kurt's back, and letting the smaller male cry out his grief. "Just let it all out, Cherub. When you're calm, we can talk about what you want to do."

Sniffling, Kurt just relaxed into the Mohawked teen's embrace. "Why are you being so nice to me, Puck? I thought you hated me." Suddenly, Kurt noticed that Puckzilla was stirring. "Err, Puck, I think you should let go before something happens."

"Fuck that, Cherub. If you want someone to love, I'd like it if you let me love you back."

"I hope you're not cheating on Lauren, Noah. I won't be the 'other woman', not for anyone." Kurt said.

"We're just friends, Kurt. She only came to Prom with me to run for Prom King and Queen, but we've never been more than that."

"Aren't you supposed to be straight?"

"Baby, I don't do labels. I'm into hot, you're hot, that's all that matters. Just one thing, Cherub. For you, it's Noah. I don't want to be Puck with you."

"Noah. I like that, but I can't ..."

"Cherub, when we have sex, and I know we will, it will be because you're ready, not because I'm horny and you're hurting. Deal?"

Smiling for the first time, Kurt just nodded before giving Puck a soft, chaste kiss. "Deal" he said against the larger teen's lips.

Later that night, Noah snuck in Kurt's bedroom window after the rest of the house had gone to sleep.

"Noah!" Kurt whispered. "What are you doing? If my dad finds you here, we're both dead."

"Don't worry, Babe. I'm just here to make sure you don't cry yourself to sleep over that hobbit. I know you're not ready for anything sexual, but I know plenty of other things that will give you sweet dreams and help you forget the douche. Now, you just lay back and I'll hold your hand till you fall asleep. Then sneak back out so no one gets in trouble. Want me to sing you a lullaby?"

"I'm not a baby, Noah. But I wouldn't mind chatting for a while." the counter-tenor said with a happy grin.

"Anything you want, Dude. What do you want to know?"

"How about what you were doing, jogging through my neighborhood in a storm."

"Okay, first of all it wasn't raining when I started jogging. Wasn't even a cloud in the sky. Second, I wanted to see if you were okay. After last night, I thought you could use a friend. I'm glad I did, Cherub. Seeing you break down again this morning was hard. I wanted to go all 'Guns of Puckerone' on your ex-Gargler boy."

Giggling, Kurt playfully swatted at Noah's arm. "Not that I don't appreciate the thought, Noah, but I'm just going to let him live his life and if he calls me or comes by, I'll tell him to his cheating face where he can go."

"That's cool, Cherub. Let me ask you one. Did you love Blah, or was he just the only gay guy you knew? I mean all that time at the boy's school, you must have met lots of gays to hook up with."

"I thought I loved him, Noah. I think I just had another of my crushes instead. Every time he started going after someone else, I just thought that we would be alright as friends. Then he'd pay me a little attention and all I could see was how much I wished someone would love me. I'm really over that. As for other gays, all the others I knew about at Dalton were already in a relationship. Have you ever been with another boy?"

"Yeah, but I kept trying to be straight. All those chicks and cougars were just me trying to not be what everybody hates. I act tough and brave, but I was scared, you know? What you went through all the time, that's what I thought would happen to me.

I'm not afraid anymore, Cherub. I promise. Say the word, and I'll come out. I'll go to school wearing a rainbow flag if it help."

"Tempting, Noah. But I won't ask you to do that. Maybe just hold hands once in a while to start."

"Thought you'd want your boyfriend to be out and proud, Kurt. From now on, I am out of the closet. And I'd be proud if you would let me be your boyfriend."

"Let's just start slow, Noah. I don't want to hurt you, and I really don't want to be hurt again either. I will say this much. I do care about you, Noah. Just give me a little time so I'm not using you for a rebound. Is that okay?"

"Cherub, you don't have to ask. When you're ready, and not before. I would like to kiss you, if that's cool with you."

"Silly, Noah. Pucker up, Puckerman." Leaning in toward each other, the teens shared a soft kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday April 10, 2011<em>

Kurt was actually in a wonderful mood when he woke up. Humming a playful tune, Kurt started his morning routine as Finn came in, announced.

"Aren't you supposed to knock before barging into my boudoir, Finn?"

"Don't get huffy with me, you little slut." Finn hissed at his step-brother. "I saw you last night with Puck. After everything I told you last year, I can't believe you'd try to seduce another straight guy. Leave Puck alone." Knocking several of Kurt's moisturizing lotions off the counter-tenor's vanity, Finn grabbed the diva's arm in a tight hold. "I better not see you messing with any more of my friends!" Shoving off, Finn stormed out of the room, neither teen noticing the sudden thunderstorm that started.

Blinking back the tears that threatened to spill, Kurt began cleaning up the debris from Finn's tirade, occasionally rubbing at the bruises forming on his arm. As the counter-tenor was throwing out several broken jars of his precious moisturizing creams, his phone began playing "Bad Romance". Tears finally escaping his best efforts, Kurt just let the call go to voice mail. He couldn't bear another of Finn's outbursts should he be caught talking to Noah.

Getting his emotions back under control, took all of Kurt's concentration, but in the end, he managed to calm himself enough to focus on finishing his homework. Just the same, the counter-tenor couldn't help but feel a deep bitterness at the hateful words of his step-brother.


	3. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Glee belongs to Fox, Ryan Murphy, et al, I in no way have any ownership of the show or its characters, I'm only borrowing them for our mutual enjoyment. I promise to put them back when I'm done. _

_I want to thank everyone who has read, favourited, alerted and/or reviewed. You folks truly make the writing experience a wonderful thing. A special thanks go to my fabulous beta, Ash Knight. _

_Chapter warnings: Bullying, homophobic taunts, language. No sex yet, but it will happen soon._

* * *

><p><em>Monday April 11, 2011<em>

After an emotionally draining weekend, Kurt barely managed to pull himself out of bed in time to get ready for school. Not even taking the time to perform his morning skin care regimen, Kurt didn't even bother packing his spare clothing as he normally did. Hopefully, no jocks would slushy him today. Just grabbing a granola bar and piece of fruit on the way to the garage for the drive to school, he was intercepted by none other than his step-brother.

"My car is out of gas. I'm riding with you to school, and we're picking up Quinn on the way." Finn said without so much as a please.

"Go put gas in your car and pick up your girlfriend yourself, Finn. I'm not your chauffeur!" Kurt said angrily.

Grabbing Kurt's arm in a steel grasp, Finn shook the diva and hissed "You will do as you're told, fag. Or else I'm telling Burt about you trying to turn Puck into a queer like you! And you better stay the Hell away from Puck at school."

The drive to school passed in a haze of bitter resentment for the counter-tenor. Making matters even worse, there was another thunderstorm playing havoc with the roads and visibility.

"What happened at Prom was a terrible thing, Kurt. It was a such a shock hearing your name called out as Prom Queen."

"I really don't want to talk about it, Quinn." Kurt said quietly.

"Don't be angry with me, Kurt" Quinn tried soothing. "I certainly didn't vote for you to be Queen. I'm just sorry that you were targeted like that."

* * *

><p>Kurt spent much of the day doing all he could to stay away from Finn. Finn, in the meantime spent his morning trying to talk to Puck about staying away from Kurt's influence.<p>

"What do you mean I have to stay away from Kurt? Dude, I'm not going to hurt him. And you're like way outta line here." the Mohawked teen said angrily. "Are you why Kurt wouldn't answer any of my calls yesterday. What did you do, Hudson? I'm going to find Kurt and talk to him."

"You do, and I'll tell everyone that you caught the gay." Finn threatened loud enough for several students to hear, including members of the football team.

"Hear that guys? Looks like Suckerman is playing on the wrong team. We need to teach the fags that they ain't welcome in our school." Azimio crowed to his team mates. "Yo! Hudson, go find the other fairy, and we'll teach both these sissies to stay outta our school!"

Literally dragging Kurt behind him, Finn made his way to the football field and the port-a-potties. Azimio and his goons already had Puck locked in one, judging from the banging sounds and cursing that could be heard.

Screaming at the top of his lungs for the jocks to leave him alone and to let Noah go, Kurt found himself forcibly thrown into the same port-a-potty as his friend. Crashing against the Jewish teen, Kurt was dazed while Azimio slammed the door shut on the pair.

"What did I tell you about bullying, Z? It's not okay to pick on people and the Bully Whips won't put up with it. Now you either let 'em out of there and apologize, or else." Sounded an angry Karofsky.

"You think you and Slutana are enough to stop all six of us, Karofsky? You're out-numbered. Run along and play with your little whore before we decide to add you to the potty pile."

"Math never was your best subject, Z, but even you should be able to count higher than two... Try twelve, plus two coaches. Now I'm not asking again. Let them outta there before we add the police to that total."

"MY OFFICE, YOU OVERGROWN FOUR YEAR OLDS!" Coach Sylvester shouted. "MOVE IT NOW! As for you, Jock Snatcher. Get Porcelain and Mohawk out of that disgusting contraption before I decide to have my Cheerios put those things in Figgins' office." Turning to the assembled Gleeks, "You can tell Stretch Mark Barbie that she better find a better boyfriend before she bothers me again."

"You heard her boys", Coach Beiste yelled. "Don't even think about going anywhere or doing anything else or the Panther'll charge!"

The moment the door was open, Kurt and Noah fell out onto the ground, gagging and dry heaving from the stench.

"Kurt," Karofsky started. "I'm sorry I didn't get here faster." Offering a hand to both abused teens, the large jock helped them to their feet. "I need to apologize for what happened the other night."

"Dude! You saying you had anything to do with the voting?" Puck started angrily.

"He's not talking about that, Noah. Let's just get to the nurse and then we'll go home. David, I don't want to talk to you."

Eyes wide with sudden comprehension, "Karofsky was there Saturday, wasn't he? That's why you're mad, isn't it?"

Putting a hand on Noah's shoulder, "Noah. Stop, please. What Finn and those Neanderthals did to you, no one deserves. If you keep going, it will happen to someone else. Please." Eyes softening at Kurt's pained expression, Noah just nodded his head.

"Fine, Cherub, but that doesn't mean I want him anywhere near you. You hear me, Karofsky? Stay the fuck away from Kurt." With that, the remaining Gleeks gathered around their friends, leading the teens inside.

"Cherub? Isn't that like a weed?"

"Kurt's an angel of music, Karofsky. Anything else you want to know?"

"Look Fancy, I'm sorry about what happened. I really don't understand a lot about all this, and Blaine..."

"You don't talk to me about him, Karofsky. You've lost that right.

"Kurt," the jock started. "I know you don't understand this, but I just wanted to feel like it was okay for me to be, you know..."

"If you mean it's okay for you to be gay, then you're going about it the wrong direction. I don't care how many times someone says it's about sex. It's more than that. And as for that cheating hobbit, if you want him so damned much. He's yours. Just be careful with him. He may have another interest in a week."

"I'm so sorry about everything, Fancy." the jock said, tears in his eyes. "I just wish there was some way you'd forgive me for all I've done."

"Oh, I will probably forgive you one day. Just not today." Turning back to Noah, "Let's get out of here. I can't deal with any more drama."

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel showed up at the school only moments after the Gleeks made their way to the nurse's office. Already in a towering rage that his only child had been abused once again at this school, Burt all but exploded at the sight of Kurt's bruises and torn clothing.<p>

"When I get my hands on that worthless piece of garbage who keeps allowing this to happen, he's gonna lose teeth!" Burt stormed.

"Dad, please calm down. I'm all right, and the football team is already in trouble." Kurt soothed.

"Son, I want you to tell me what happened. Was it that Karofsky kid again?"

"No Dad. It was Azimio and a bunch of other players from the football team. They heard something and locked me and Noah in a port-a-potty. Dave got most of the Glee club to back him up and they got us out."

"I'm still having a talk with that principal of yours. If he doesn't do something this time, I'm getting an attorney."

"Please, Dad. Just let it go. No one got hurt."

* * *

><p>Later that night, after their parents were in bed, Finn came into Kurt's room, waking the pale teen roughly.<p>

"You better keep your mouth shut, faggot. I'm in enough trouble because of you! Remember what I said. Unless you want Burt to know what you're doing to Puck."

"Go ahead and tell my dad, Finn. Maybe I'll start screaming my head off right now, and show Dad and Carole what you did to me. Hit me again, touch me or Noah again, and you'll be the one in trouble. And don't think Dad has forgotten what you said and did a year ago. Now get out of my room before I wake up the whole damned neighbourhood!"

Drawing a deep breath, Kurt opened his mouth to shout, but Finn punched the smaller teen in the gut, silencing him. In a hoarse whisper Kurt just said "That's right, you Neanderthal. Hit me again. Since I bruise so easily, I'm just going to walk in the kitchen in the morning without a shirt on. By the time Dad and Carole finish freaking out, you'll be lucky if you're not shipped out to some reform school!"

"Maybe I'll just tell them that Puck did that to you while you were trying to rape him." Finn returned. "You really want to take that chance? Everyone knows you tried to turn me into a fag like you. You think even Burt will believe you're not trying it with another guy?"

Before Kurt could even try to say anything else, a bolt of lightning struck the tree outside his window, the thunder shattering the window and waking the household. Fleeing the room, Finn just managed to get to his room before his parents came out of their bedroom.

"Are you boys all right? Kurt! Sweetheart..." Carole called, as she saw her step-son's room. Turning on the light, she saw the broken glass all around his bed. "Honey, are you hurt? Burt! You need to bring a broom and dust pan."

"I'm okay, Carole. Just startled. Don't worry, I'll get this cleaned up. You and Dad can go back to bed."

"Nonsense, Sweetie. You can't sleep in here with your window blown out like this."

"You're right, Carole. I can probably stay over at Mercedes' house tonight. I'll just call her and ask, if it's all right."

"Hey kiddo. Maybe you can bunk in with your brother tonight. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"No Dad. Finn wouldn't like that at all, and neither would I. He snores, his room is always filthy and he's still not all that comfortable with having a gay brother. It will be okay with the Jones' if I stay over. They like me." Kurt managed, without giving away anything that might start another fight with Finn.

"Son, it's late, and you'd be waking them up. Why don't I just give you my credit card, and you can stay in a motel tonight. I'll get someone out to fix the window tomorrow, and we both know you'd love the chance to redecorate. If you don't have any tests tomorrow, I'll even let you skip. One day won't hurt your grades, right Buddy?"

"Thanks Daddy!" the diva beamed. "I'll just pack a few essentials and I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Once out in his Navigator, Kurt wasted no time hitting his speed dial 3.

"Hey, Cherub." Noah answered cheerfully. "What's up?"

"I'm heading to the Holiday Inn. A storm blew out my bedroom window, and Dad said I could stay at the hotel and skip school tomorrow until the repair crew fix it. Can you come by? I really need to tell you what happened tonight."

"Babe, you know you only have to ask. I'll meet you there."

True to his word, the Jewish teen was waiting in the lobby as Kurt walked in. Strolling up to his friend, Kurt asked him to wait while he checked in.

Once in the room, Noah wasted no time pulling the slender teen into a comforting embrace. "Cherub, Finn is getting out of control." Noah said after hearing about the threats and abuses. "We've gotta do something. If you tell your folks, they can deal with Finnessa."

"I can't do that, Noah! Finn swore he'd tell everyone that he caught me trying to rape you."

"So? I can tell the truth and set the record straight."

"I can't break up my family. It would kill Dad to lose Carole. I just don't know what to do right now except keep putting on an act for everyone. I turn eighteen in June, and I have enough savings to move out. After that, Finn can't touch me. I hate leaving home, but it's the only way I can think of right now." Kurt said sadly.

"Hey, cheer up. We got each other, and you know you're my boy! At school, Finn can't touch you any more if he wants to avoid summer school and detentions from now till he graduates, and we can get you a lock for your door so he can't keep messing with you at home. Just keep your pretty head together, Cherub. We'll get through anything that idiot can pull."

Smiling gently, Kurt pulled his friend into a tight hug and let himself relax for the first time that night.

"Why don't I sing to you, for a change, Babe? Help you calm down so you can sleep."

Gathering up his guitar, the Jewish teen began playing.

"_The dawn is breaking  
>A light shining through<br>You're barely waking  
>And I'm tangled up in you, yeah<em>

Noah's eyes were soft and warm as he gazed on the pale teen before him. Gently strumming the chords of the song, his voice low and soothing, the Jewish teen was clearly expressing great affection in his song choice.

_I'm open, you're closed  
>Where I follow, you'll go<br>I worry I won't see your face  
>Light up again<br>Even the best fall down sometimes  
>Even the wrong words seem to rhyme<br>Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
>I somehow find you and I collide<br>I'm quiet you know  
>You make a first impression<br>I've found I'm scared to know  
>I'm always on your mind<em>

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
>Even the stars refuse to shine<br>Out of the black you fall in time  
>I somehow find you and I collide<em>

Eyes starting to close, Kurt breathed out a soft sigh of contentment as he listened to the love in Noah's voice.

_Don't stop here  
>I lost my place<br>I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
>Even the wrong words seem to rhyme<br>Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
>You finally find you and I collide<em>

_You finally find you and I collide  
>You finally find you and I collide"<em>

Seeing his friend falling asleep, Puck placed a gentle kiss on the counter-tenor's forehead and tucked him in for the night.

_Collide by Howie Day_


	4. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I really and truly do not own Glee, it's characters or story lines. I'm only borrowing these delightful individuals for our mutual enjoyment, and promise to put them back where I found them.

I'd like to thank my ultra-fabulous beta and collaborator, the amazing Ash Knight. If you haven't read his continuing story, "Ask Me to Stay", I encourage you to do so.

_Eye In the Sky – Alan Parson's Project (**bold – Kurt singing**, italics – Puck singing, **bold italics – both, **normal – Rachel, Kurt and Puck singing)_

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday April 12, 2011<em>

"Thanks Dad. I'll be home in a few minutes." hanging up, Kurt turned to Noah. "I still don't think it's a good idea to tell Dad what's going on. Maybe if we just gave him some time to get used to you being my friend."

"Cherub, I promised I'd come out for you, and Finn took that away from me. I'm not running away from your dad just because the man scares the hell out of me. Okay, we don't have to tell him we want to start dating, but I'm not hiding in the closet any more. Please don't ask me to."

"You're right, Noah. We will just tell Dad that we're friends. And that the football team found out from Finn about you being gay." Starting his car, Kurt continued "If we don't say anything about us being together. Will you wait a bit before coming over? Maybe you can pick up a lock for my door on the way, so Dad has time to adjust."

"That's fine, Cherub. I just don't want to see you hurt again by that jerk-off. Call me when you pull in, and leave the phone on. If he's there, you can let me know before anyone gets a chance to stop you. I'll be there fast and get you out."

With a quick, chaste kiss, Kurt agreed to that course of action. "See you soon, Noah."

A short time later, "I'm home, Noah. I'm putting my mobile in my pocket, so you'll be able to hear me if I need help."

Entering his home, Kurt noticed his dad and Carole sitting in the living room. Thankfully, there was no sign of Finn. Apparently, he had already left for school.

"Son, is there something you want to tell us?" Burt asked quietly. On the elder Hummel's face was a look of disappointment. "I hope you know that I want to trust you Kurt, but after what Finn told me and Carole, that's not going to be easy."

"Did he mention that he threatened to lie and tell you I tried to rape him if I didn't stop talking to my male friends? Or did he say anything about the fact that he's the reason Noah got outed at school? That he was with the jocks who locked us in the port-a-potty? No? Well, if you want to believe him, go ahead. Noah will be here in a few minutes, and he can back up everything I've said." Pulling out his mobile, Kurt quickly asked Noah if he had heard everything.

"Son. I don't want to believe the things Finn said, but after what you went through with that Sam kid, and now you've broken up with Blaine... I am trying to understand what you're going through here, Sport."

"You don't want to believe me, Dad? That's fine. Maybe you should ask Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste who's side Finn was on yesterday. Or you can call Rachel and Mercedes and ask them. I may not have told you everything that goes on in my life, but for you to just assume Finn is telling the truth really hurts. Maybe Finn is right after all" Kurt shouted bitterly. "Maybe he is the son you deserve. Here's your credit card back. I'm going to wait for my friend, and start packing." Kurt said, starting up the stairs to his room.

"Kurt, you need to sit down and talk to us, Son. If Finn is trying to get you in trouble by lying to me, we'll handle it as a family. You're still my kid, and no one is ever going to stop me from loving you. Please, calm down and talk to us."

Knocking on the still open front door, Noah came in. "Hey, Mrs. H, Sir. Kurt, I got here as soon as I could. Mr. Hummel, Kurt's telling the truth. Finn was shouting at me in the halls yesterday, and he let it slip that I'm gay. That's what caused all the trouble with the footballers."

"Noah," Carole started. "Wait a minute. I'm having trouble keeping up with everything. First you are sleeping with all those girls and you got Quinn pregnant. Now you're supposed to be gay? Are you?"

"I don't do labels, Mrs. H. I'm just me and yeah, I like dudes a lot more than I ever liked girls. Finn found out about that and decided Kurt was to blame for it. Everything that happened yesterday was because Finn is a judgemental jerk with a big mouth."

"Kurt" Burt asked. "What about Blaine? What really happened with him?"

"At Prom when I was voted Queen, I just had a meltdown. I ran out of the building, and Noah and Lauren came out to keep me from driving off when I was so upset I couldn't even see. Blaine hooked up with another boy and when I went to see him Saturday morning, they were still together. Dad, I caught them having sex."

"Okay, I can see why you'd break up with him over that, and if that boy shows his face around here, I will introduce him to the business end of my shotgun. Now, what about this thing with Puckerman? Please tell me you're not having sex with the punk who nailed our lawn furniture on the roof."

"Burt, that wasn't Noah." Carole interjected. "I had to ground Finn for a month over that. He was supposed to come to you and apologize."

"He got me to do that, Mrs. H. He said if I didn't take the fall for him, he'd tell my ma that I was having sex with Santana and Brittany. So, I accepted the blame for the furniture and the toilet paper and a bunch of other stuff that Finn did with the rest of the team. I did a lot of other things that I'm not proud of, but I never went for vandalism and property damage." Puck said. "And no, Kurt and I aren't having sex."

"Noah", Carole asked gently, "Are you in love with Kurt?" Burt's head snapped up to stare at the jock.

"Punk, I don't want to have to tell you to stay clear of my kid." the older man snarled.

"Dad." Kurt interjected. "I really don't feel comfortable having this conversation, but when we had the sex talk, the reason I didn't want to listen wasn't because I thought it was embarrassing or crude. It was because I felt like you forgot that I'm a boy. You said that you knew what teenage boys are like, but you weren't talking about me. Sometimes it just feels like you see me as your daughter, and that really hurts, Dad." Kurt said with tears beginning. "Finn once told me that you bought him a box of condoms when he went out with Santana. He's also said that you've bought them for him a few times since. But you told me I should wait until I'm thirty. Is that because I'm gay or because you think I'm a girl?"

"Kurt, you know I accept you being gay. I don't know a lot about it, but I never judged you for it."

"That's not the same thing as treating me differently than a straight boy. You never told Finn he should wait, just to be careful and not get a girl pregnant or catch a disease. Me, you told to wait until I'm thirty. All the terrible and ugly things that other people call me have never hurt anywhere near as much as that. Some days, I feel I should just pull it out to show people that I am a boy!"

"Dude, I never knew it was that bad for you. I'm really glad I never used those words."

"That's why I had no problem forgiving you, Noah. That, and your friendship when I needed it."

"Son, I am a big enough man to admit when I'm wrong. I shouldn't have assumed that you had done something wrong on Finn's say-so. The moment he walks in from school, I'm going to sit him down and confront him on the lies he told us. I love you, Kiddo, and I'll try to keep in mind what you said. Just please don't spring any more surprises on me this week."

"I'll try, Dad" the teen said smiling.

"Why don't you and Puckerman go ahead and get what you need to redecorate your room."

"Love you too, Dad and Carole. Since the window has been replaced, I'm just going to repaint and maybe some new curtains." At Burt's bemused nod, Kurt turned to his friend, "Come on, Noah. I have some serious shopping to do."

The moment they were in Kurt's Navigator, Noah turned the conversation back to their situation with Finn.

"Cherub, I'm proud of you, telling your old man what your step-brother's been up to, but why didn't you tell him all of it? I know there's been more to it than just some threats and bullying at school."

"I can't, Noah. After I made such a big deal about being a boy with my dad, I can't just say something like 'Oh, and Finn has been using me as his personal punching bag'."

_Scene_

Once back home, paint cans and new curtains in hand, Kurt quickly gets about giving his room a new makeover. Doing the walls in rich browns and greys, the fabulous diva sets a new record even for himself in the renovation work. A few hours later, he and Noah are hanging the new curtains and putting the furniture back in place. Just in time to hear Burt and Carole sitting Finn down in the family room and setting out his punishment for outing his former best friend and joining the bullies at school in tormenting his step-brother.

"Two weeks no phone, TV, video games, computer or going out. You'll go straight to school every day, and come right back home. If we hear any more lies about your brother or his friends coming from you, you'll also be out of the Glee club. And you are to stay out of his room. I don't care if you _**think**_ you hear screaming. You are not to even open his door. Understand me, son? I'm also cutting off your allowance. You can get a job for your pocket money."

"That's not fair!" Finn argued. "Kurt keeps going after all my friends, like he went after me last year, and no one ever sees that he's the problem. He's a slut!"

CRACK! Carole having heard enough reached up and slapped her son. "One more word out of you, Finnegan Christopher Hudson, and you'll be grounded until you graduate. _If_ your grades let that happen. I've put up with this for too long now. You're acting like a spoiled brat, and I won't have it! When Kurt comes down here, you WILL apologize, and you will keep a civil tongue in your head."

Glaring at the floor, the tall teen just sat there sulking until he heard Kurt come down and ask if anyone wanted to see his room. Finn continued to sit on the sofa as his parents joined his step-brother and Puck in admiring his work. He could hear everything his family said from where he sat.

"Sweetie, this looks wonderful. I'd bet you would be in great demand as a designer if you wanted to do that for a living." Carole enthused as Finn kept on his pouting.

"It looks great, Kiddo." Burt said. "You really did all this on just a hundred bucks?"

"Well, it was one fifteen, Dad. I also got a lock for my door, just in case."

Sighing, the elder Hummel just agreed that the lock was all right, although he did ask for a copy of the key for himself and Carole.

"Already have them for you, Dad. Would it be all right for Noah to stay for dinner? He was a huge help getting everything finished."

"Of course he should stay, Sweetie!" Carole agreed. "Why don't you boys relax for a bit, while I start cooking. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Door stays open, Son." Burt started, before his wife not so gently elbowed him in the ribs. "I mean, I trust you boys, and if you need anything..." he finished sheepishly.

Laughing, the slender teen just waited for his parents to go downstairs before turning to his friend. Locking eyes with the Jewish teen, he smiled and pulled Noah into a tight hug. "I really appreciate all your help, Noah."

"I'm just glad your folks are cool with you, Cherub. Maybe Finnessa will start acting like a brother and a friend again, now that he sees he won't get his way this time. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we put together something for the club. We would totally rock a duet."

Rummaging through his music library, Kurt pulled out several ideas. Keeping in mind the burly teen's dislike of show tunes and Gaga numbers, he went to some classic rock songs he thought Noah would enjoy. Meanwhile, Noah was also looking through songs and found one that fit their situation beautifully.

"Cherub, what about this one? Think we could sing this to the club tomorrow?"

Looking over Noah's shoulder, Kurt agreed that would be a fitting number to dedicate to Finn.

_Scene_

At dinner, conversation was somewhat strained. Finn refused to meet anyone's eyes when he mumbled his "Sorry", and Carole pointedly reminded him that his detention at school would keep him from going to New York with the club.

"What!" Puck asked. "That hurts the rest of us more than it hurts Finn. We're down to just twelve again, and no backups if anyone else drops."

"Noah is right. I understand Finn has to do his time, but it does hurt the rest of us more." At that, the tall teenager looked up hopefully.

"Boys," Burt began. "I don't see any way around this, even if I wanted to let Finn off the hook, he has to face the consequences of his actions with the school. Plus, after what he's said and done to you, Son, I'm not about to just hand him another chance he won't prove he wants or deserves. I'm sorry, Kiddo. It's past time Finn learned to get along and follow the rules." the older man said. "Maybe when he can show that he meant that half-baked excuse for an apology, we'll change our minds about getting him out of detention."

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" the tall jock said defiantly.

"Finnegan Christopher Hudson!" Carole exclaimed angrily. "When you apologize to someone, you aren't just saying what you think they want to hear, you are admitting that you were wrong, accepting responsibility and making it clear that you regret your actions. That is an honest apology. What you did was mumble and stare at the floor and you still blame everyone but yourself. How exactly is it Kurt's fault that you broke rules? How is it Noah's fault that you could have been arrested and charged in a felony? You are responsible for what you did. Until you accept that and are willing to admit that you are to blame for hurting your family..."

"Kurt" Burt interrupted, "why don't you and Puckerman go watch some TV." Watching the teens leave the dining room, he waited before turning to his step-son. "Finn, I remember being your age. I got myself into a lot of trouble doing stupid crap and making all the wrong choices. I know how easy it is to screw up. It's also easy to fix things if you really want to. Think about it, Son."

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday April13, 2011<em>

The next day at school, Kurt was immediately ambushed the moment he got out of his SUV. That was nothing unusual. What was different, was who had grabbed his arm before he had a chance to say anything.

Having a microphone shoved in his face first thing in the morning was not an amusing event. Less so were the questions being fired off at him faster than the diva could respond.

"So, is it true you and Puckerman are having wild gay sex all over the school? Did Finn Hudson walk in on you, or did you try to make him join you in some queer orgy? How did you make Puck catch the gay from you? Why were the two of you shacked up in a hotel the night before last? Is it true that you have been kicked out of your home by your family for trying to rape the star quarterback?"

"Jew-fro, either get the hell away from my boo, or I'll cut ya!" Mercedes threatened. "I know where you live, you pervert. Hand over the tapes and cameras. That includes your phone. Don't keep me waiting. I am part Apache, and I will scalp ya if you piss me off any more."

Gulping in a panic, the nosy blogger complied with her demands, before running away.

"Thanks, 'Cedes. I'll have to remember that method of dealing with Mr. Nosy Parker." Kurt uttered, shakily. "That boy gets worse every day."

"Never mind trying to distract me, boo. Frankenteen said that you were messing around with Puck. Please tell me Too-Tall was just high on Quinn's cheap perfume."

"Of course I'm not having an affair with Noah, 'Cedes. You know me better than that."

"So Puck's not gay, then?" the girl asked as Puck walked up to the best friends.

"My boy didn't say that, Aretha." Puck joined in. "Just that he's not a slut having affairs. You really need to stop listening to random gossip, girl."

"Hoo Boy! If I find out Ashton Kutcher is somewhere around with a camera I'm going to be seriously pissed off. I want some answers, and I want them now or best friend or not, Kurt Imma cut ya!"

"Chill, Aretha. I told you, Kurt's my boy. And just because Finnessa wants to be a big cry baby, that doesn't make Kurt a slut. We have classes to get to. Later!" Grabbing Kurt's hand, the studly jock hurried the two of them away from the irritated diva.

Amazingly enough, the morning went by with very little trouble. Other than Jacob and his ever present microphone, there were no other incidents. Meeting up with Noah at lunch, Kurt expressed his amazement over the lack of troubles.

"Sorry, Cherub. I found out during Calculus that the jocks who participated in our attack on Monday are all serving all day detentions until end of year. I'd feel sorry for Finn being in the same room with those jerks if he hadn't been messing with you."

"I'm surprised Figgins is sticking to that. I was sure the instant my dad left he'd be back to his usual 'My hands are tied' routine." Kurt said in an impressive imitation of the Indian man's accent. "Looks like the club is coming in together. You okay with them asking questions?"

"It's cool, Dude." Turning the rest of the Gleeks, Noah put his Puck face back on and smirked at their friends.

"I have to say that as the daughter of two gay dads, I always thought you might be gay, Noah." Rachel started. "Also, I am a bit psychic, you know. I just knew you weren't as into me as you were pretending."

Rolling his eyes, Noah just looked around at the table. "I'm going to say this one time, Berry, and this goes for everyone else too. My life, my business. You don't get to ask me questions and you don't get to judge me."

Sam and Lauren both looked around the table, and quietly went to stand by Kurt and Noah. After a moment, Brittany also joined their side, as did Artie.

"Yo," Artie said. "I ain't down with messing with you guys. We're friends and team mates. That's all that matters to me. Come on, Mercedes. You've been Kurt's best friend forever. Shouldn't you be over here too?"

Her eyes cast down in embarrassment, the loud girl finally got up from her seat and joined the others.

In Glee club that afternoon, the other shoe finally dropped, as Mr. Schuester made the announcement that Finn had been put in detention and would not be able to join the team at Nationals. Seeing Kurt walk in, Quinn cast a furious look at the male diva.

"Nationals are coming up, and we'll need to rework the line up, now that Finn's no longer going with the team. However, Finn will be allowed to be with us for classes. In that light, I've decided to bring in some extra help in getting us all ready. Jesse, please join us."

"SPY!" Rachel shrieked.

"Rachel, settle down." Schue ordered. "Jesse has already graduated, and he's here to help us prepare for Nationals."

"I know we've had our problems in the past" the former Vocal Adrenaline lead stated. "But I'm really hoping we can get past that. In the spirit of fairness and to ensure New Directions a solid chance at victory, auditions will be held tomorrow for solos. Anyone who wants to try out, please be sure to sign up and be ready to give it your all."

"It's really just a formality," Rachel averred. "We all know I am the only one with the range and skill to carry a solo."

"Let me at her!" Santana shrieked. "Man-hands, I'm going to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your scrawny ass!" the Latina shouted as she lunged, only to be grabbed by several others.

Kurt raised his hand, "Mr. Schue, Noah and I have something that we'd like to sing for the club before we get to today's assignment." After the curly haired teacher agreed, both teens went to the front of the room, Kurt at the piano, and Noah taking a stool next to him with his guitar ready.

"This is for my step-brother, Finn. I hope you'll hear what we're saying to you."

**Don't think sorry's easily said  
>Don't try turnin' tables instead<br>You've taken lots of chances before  
>But I ain't gonna give any more<br>Don't ask me  
>That's how it goes<br>Cause part of me knows what you're thinkin'**

With all the hate-filled words and deeds that Finn had committed over the last week, Kurt could no longer pretend that Finn was any different than the rest of the bullies he dealt with on a daily basis.

_Don't say words you're gonna regret  
>Don't let fire rush to your head<br>I've heard the accusation before  
>And I ain't gonna take any more<br>Believe me  
>The sun in your eyes<br>Made some of the lies worth believing_

Remembering all the times he'd taken the blame for something Finn either did or convinced others to do, Noah poured all his anger into those words. For every single time Finn managed to charm his way out of trouble, he had also charmed people into doing his bidding. This was his time to finally say no more to his former best friend.

_**I am the eye in the sky  
>Looking at you<br>I can read your mind  
>I am the maker of rules<br>Dealing with fools  
>I can cheat you blind<br>And I don't need to see any more  
>To know that<strong>_

Surprisingly, Rachel joined in at this point, and her powerful voice made the song that much more real to the Gleeks.  
>I can read your mind, [<strong>looking at you<strong>]

I can read your mind,[**looking at you**]

I can read your mind [**looking at you**]

I can read your mind

For Rachel, the song was her finally accepting that Finn Hudson was a lost cause. Seeing the way he had convinced so many people for so long that he was just a slightly slow and innocent bystander, while his hatred went unchecked made the soprano see him in a new and disturbing light.

Don't leave false illusion behind  
>Don't cry, I ain't changin' my mind<br>So find another fool like before  
><strong>Cause I ain't gotta live any more<br>Believin'  
>Some of the lies<br>While all of the signs are deceiving**

I am the eye in the sky  
>Looking at you<br>I can read your mind  
>I am the maker of rules<br>Dealing with fools  
>I can cheat you blind<br>And I don't need to see any more  
>To know that<br>I can read your mind, [**looking at you**]

I can read your mind,[_looking at you_]

I can read your mind [looking at you]

I can read your mind


	5. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I really and truly do not own Glee, it's characters or story lines. I'm only borrowing these delightful individuals for our mutual enjoyment, and promise to put them back where I found them.

I'd like to thank my ultra-fabulous beta and collaborator, the amazing Ash Knight. If you haven't read his continuing story, "Ask Me to Stay", I encourage you to do so.

This chapter takes the place of "Funeral", and from here on out, the story is decidedly AU.

Warnings: Dub-con male on male action

Songs used: Kurt - Rose's Song from _Gypsy_ Santana - Back to Black by Amy Winehouse Rachel - Ground You Walk On from _Earth Girls Are Easy_

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, April 14<em>

Kurt was prepared for his audition. One of his favourite songs from the original Broadway version of Gypsy.

"My name is Kurt Hummel, and I'll be performing 'Some People'."

"Excellent selection, Kurt." Schuester opined.

_Some people can get a thrill_

_knitting sweaters and sitting still._

_That's okay for some people_

_who don't know they're alive._

_Some people can thrive and bloom_

_living life, in a living room._

_That's perfect for some people_

_of one hundred and five..._

Continuing his performance, Kurt noticed Noah smiling at him and the burst of confidence it gave him just made his voice that much more powerful. Glancing at the judges, he saw Mr. Schue's attention was fully on him which added to his enjoyment of his song. Then he noticed the furious manner Jesse was scribbling on a notepad. Barely keeping his voice strong and the choreography tight, Kurt continued.

_But I at least gotta try  
>when I think of all the sights that I gotta see<br>and all the places I gotta play,  
>all the things that I gotta be at.<br>Come on, papa, what do you say?_

_Some people can be content_  
><em>playing bingo and paying rent.<em>  
><em>That's peachy for some people,<em>  
><em>for some hum-drum people to be,<em>  
><em>but some people ain't me!<em>

Sashaying back toward the band, Kurt gave himself a quick mental shake and kept singing proudly.

_Goodbye to blueberry pie.  
>Good riddance to all the socials I had to go to,<br>all the lodges I had to play,  
>all the Shriners I said hello to.<br>Hey, L.A., I'm comin' your way!_

_Some people sit on their butts;_  
><em>got the dream, yeah, but not the guts.<em>  
><em>That's living for some people,<em>  
><em>for some hum-drum people I suppose.<em>  
><em>Well, they can stay and rot!<em>  
><em>But not Rose!<em>

Kurt finished his routine with style and exuberance.

"Well done, Kurt. That was a beautiful performance." Schue commented. "Jesse?"

"Kurt, you do realize that number has been performed by such legendary females as Ethel Merman, Patti Lupone and Bernadette Peters, right?"

"Your point?" the counter-tenor asked, tersely.

"Well, it's a song performed by women, and frankly I don't think you have the talent or character to fill their heels."

Storming into the music room, Kurt threw his sheet music over his shoulder. "Jesse St. James Jesse St. Sucks! I make my living singing women's songs. That no talent hack isn't fit to polish my shoes!"

"Oh boy, Mohawk you go better do something or your boy is going to explode." Lauren whispered in Puck's ear.

Going over to the fair-skinned teen, Noah pulled his friend into a tight embrace. "Easy, Cherub. Let's sit with Lauren and we can come up with something good to show Jesse St. Douche that he can't mess with my boy." That earned a grin from Kurt that lifted Noah's heart.

"Let's watch the rest of the auditions, and we can come up with some ideas for payback, 'cause everyone knows that it's a bitch and this bitch don't play nice with losers who mess with my men." Lauren stated maliciously.

On stage, Santana was sauntering between the band and Brad at the piano. Sitting beside the bespectacled pianist, she continued her flirtations as she sang.

_He left no time to regret  
>Kept his dick wet<br>With his same old safe bet  
>Me and my head high<br>And my tears dry  
>Get on without my guy<br>You went back to what you knew  
>So far removed from all that we went through<br>And I tread a troubled track  
>My odds are stacked<br>I'll go back to black_

_We only said good-bye with words_  
><em>I died a hundred times<em>  
><em>You go back to her<em>  
><em>And I go back to...<em>  
><em>I go back to us<em>

_I love you much_  
><em>It's not enough<em>  
><em>You love blow and I love puff<em>  
><em>And life is like a pipe<em>  
><em>And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside<em>

_We only said goodbye with words_  
><em>I died a hundred times<em>  
><em>You go back to her<em>  
><em>And I go back to<em>

_Black, black, black, black, black, black, black,_  
><em>I go back to<em>  
><em>I go back to<em>

_We only said good-bye with words_  
><em>I died a hundred times<em>  
><em>You go back to her<em>  
><em>And I go back to<em>

_We only said good-bye with words_  
><em>I died a hundred times<em>  
><em>You go back to her<em>  
><em>And I go back to black<em>

As they watched Santana performing 'Back to Black', Kurt was enthralled by her voice and style. Lauren, however, was watching Jesse doodling instead of taking notes. Nudging Puck in the ribs, she pointed that out to the Jewish teen. Nodding to each other, they sat back, enjoying the look of pleasure on Kurt's face as the fiery Latina nailed her number.

"Good job, Santana." Schue enthused. "I think your vocals and style would have made Ms. Winehouse proud. Jesse?"

"You sounded okay, but I found the song a bit too sober. Perhaps you should have been drinking before you came on to actually make it believable. We're talking Amy Winehouse, not some closet lesbian."

"That was totally inappropriate, Jesse." Schue replied as Santana left the stage. "I don't like what you're doing at all."

"Schuester, you have to encourage these kids to give their all. I'm majoring in judging reality talent TV shows, and the first thing you need to make talent work is put them down and give them a reason to try harder. You keep on playing Paula, and I'll carry the Simon." the young man snarked.

"I thought you flunked out." Lauren said from behind the judges' table. "Too busy with the extracurriculars and not enough time with the books?" she continued as she lead her boys out of the auditorium.

"Girl, where have you been hiding all time?" Mercedes asked as the trio passed. "A talent for gossip like yours shouldn't be wasted. We so gotta dish. Oops! My turn to impress."

Chuckling faintly, Kurt just wished his best friend well as they walked around to the backstage door.

On stage, Mercedes performed her moving rendition of 'Try a Little Tenderness'. It moved Kurt to pull Noah into a tight, warm hug, a gentle smile playing on both teens' faces.

"Wonderful, Mercedes." Mr. Schue called out. "I see a lot of power and potential in your performance."

"I don't know about that, Mr. Schuester." Jesse interjected. "Mercedes, did you work on the choreography for that number?"

"I don't do choreography. I just let the music take me where it goes."

"Well, that definitely shows. You came across as lazy and that you don't care about the song or what you want to convey." he shot back. "Sorry, but I just can't see you as a star performer, if you aren't willing to put in any actual work for the part."

"Ah, HELL no! You did not just go there!" the diva shouted.

"I think we need to take a break and cool down before things get out of hand." Schue said as Kurt ran up to his best friend and had to forcibly pull the girl off-stage.

Turning to the wrestler, "Whatever you got in mind for that piece of ..."

"'Cedes!"Kurt chided. "Remember that you are a lady!"

"Fine. Just so we're clear, I want in on your plans to destroy that, that... thing!"

Meanwhile, Rachel was up on stage. "My name is Rachel Berry, and I will be singing 'The Ground You Walk On'. It's not my usual style, but I think it speaks volumes about what I've been feeling lately." Nodding to the accompanist, she began singing.

_You're a liar, and it took me forever  
>To figure that out<br>You could switch on a smile  
>Pretend to be tender<br>But I know now what you're all about  
>What a nightmare<br>All my friends thought you were a dream  
>You could switch on a smile<br>And seem so sincere  
>(Seem so sincere)<br>But you don't even know what that means_.

Looking out to the seats, she could see Finn sitting in the back.

_I don't think you'll ever understand  
>Did cheating on me make you feel like a man<em>

_I used to worship the ground you walk on_  
><em>I did anything you wanted me to<em>  
><em>I used to worship the ground you walk on<em>  
><em>Now I've lost my faith in you<em>

_Sunday mornings I'd wake up and lie in bed_  
><em>Watching you sleep<em>  
><em>It was almost religious<em>  
><em>How I believed in you<em>  
><em>It hurt when you destroyed my belief<em>.

Finn was squirming in his seat by this point. Unnoticed by either Finn or Rachel, so was Jesse.

_I don't think you'll ever understand  
>Did cheating on me make you feel like a man<em>

_I used to worship the ground you walk on_  
><em>Didn't think I'd get by without you<em>  
><em>Now I don't worship the ground you walk on<em>  
><em>And I'm stronger than I knew<em>  
><em>I'm stronger than I knew<em>

_I don't think you'll ever understand_  
><em>Did cheating<em>  
><em>Did cheating on me make you feel like a man<em>

_I used to worship the ground you walk on  
>I did anything you wanted me to<br>Now I don't worship the ground you walk on  
>And I'm stronger than I knew<em>

_Hey, used to worship_  
><em>Worship the ground you walk on<em>  
><em>I did anything you wanted me to<em>  
><em>Now I don't worship the ground you walk on<em>  
><em>And I'm stronger than I knew<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm stronger than you knew<em>  
><em>Than you knew<em>  
><em>Than I knew<em>  
><em>Than you knew<em>  
><em>Than I knew<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm stronger than you knew.<em>

Jumping to his feet, Jesse was applauding for all he was worth. "Rachel, that was a wonderful performance. What do you think, Mr. Schuester?"

"I think that we need to discuss the performances in more detail before making a decision. Rachel, that was a very good job. Thank you."

_Friday April 15, 2011_

Friday morning brought with it a very self-satisfied Lauren who had been waiting at the doors for Kurt, Noah and Mercedes to arrive.

"Okay, Peeps, listen to this" the A/V President gloated without preamble. "The problem with Jesse St. Dirt Bag is that he's got zero talent for keeping his secrets buried. I mean come on! If I'm going to hack into someone's computer to ruin his worthless existence, there needs to be more of a challenge!"

"Damn girl." Noah muttered. "The moment I'm off the market you go and impress me again! So, tell us what you got."

"It would seem that Mr. St. James not only has a massive history of indiscretions, he either doesn't know how to cover it up or doesn't believe anyone would go looking." Lauren smirked.

"Girl, you can stop the teasing any time now. Don't make me ask twice." Mercedes remarked.

"Hon, I got to get my kicks one way or another. Since my master spy tactics were way under-needed, give me my props and let me tell this my way. Speaking of which, I think we need a more private venue for this. You virgins are gonna want to sit down for this stuff. And by virgins, I'm meaning Puckerman. Just so we're clear," Lauren paused as they all settled in an empty classroom, "this stays between us until I see fit to release it in a way that will fry the most minds."

"'Cedes..." Kurt said with his 'Bitch, please' glare. "As long as it takes, you are going to keep whatever Lauren says so secret you won't even tell Jesus. Or else I'm cutting you off from my spa days, shopping sprees and makeover madness weekends."

"Fine, I promise. But the gossip better be good if I'm gonna keep my big mouth shut!"

Lauren just laughed at the best friends' antics, while casting a wink at Puck. "What do you think about a sex scandal involving three college professors and a male prostitute who has a record? Surprisingly enough, once I logged onto my dad's sex offenders bulletin board I found some very entertaining pics of a nature that nearly made _**me**_ blush. Seems St. Sucks is not just a charming nickname from Kurtie Pie." Silence reined for several long minutes as the Gleeks took in the innuendos.

"Oh my!" Kurt exclaimed as he realized the implications. "You mean the prostitute was Jesse? Oh, please tell me he's not gay."

"Undecided, much like his major. Only one of the profs was a man."

"Zizes, tell me you have the pictures printed." Puck begged.

"Shut it Puckerman. There's something else, and this is the one that is going to make you wanna cry. Remember when I was kicking butt at Prom? Well, I didn't exactly stick to the indoors with my fun. Now, as you may know, one of our own was kicked out for fighting that night. Along with his punching bag, Jesse."

"I know about that, Lauren. Carole was upset about the damage to his tux the next day." Kurt piped in.

"Oh, it gets better. Tell me, Pretty Boy. Did your step-mum mention any stains? You see, Frankenteen stopped fighting long enough to do some other things with St. Dick-wad. And before anyone, _cough Puck cough_, starts asking, of course I took pictures. So here is my little show and tell." With that, the wrestler pulled out an envelope and spilled several shots on the desk. The three friends looked in shock at the photos.

"I have two things to say about this, Lauren." Kurt piped in.

"Oh boy! Better grab a seat, Puck." Mercedes opined.

"First and foremost, outing someone is just plain wrong, and even Jesse St. James doesn't deserve it. Second, that is my step-brother he's ..."

"Stuffing like a turkey?" Mercedes asked.

"Porking?" from Lauren

"Schtupping?" Puck.

"Right... And if anyone gets to dish the dirt on Finn it will be me. That said, if you want to ruin Jesse I can't stop you. Just leave Finn out of it, please."

"Ladies, would you give me and Kurt a minute here?" Puck interceded. Waiting for the girls to leave the room, the resident bad-ass turned to the counter-tenor. "Cherub, I know you don't want to hurt Finn, and that's cool. What he's done to you isn't. If you have something else you want to do, I'm down with that. Just don't let your good side overcome making Finn leave you alone."

"If he touches me, I'll confront him. Otherwise his sex life is his business. I can't do that to someone, Noah." Looking at his boyfriend with his eyes pleading, Kurt could only hope that the Jewish teen would understand.

"Fine, Cherub. But I'm going to get Lauren to give us those pictures. I won't tell anybody, but if he messes with you, I'm giving your parents something to think about. Don't even argue, Kurt. I'll leave him alone just as long as he leaves us alone."

_Flashback, Prom night_

After they had been evicted from the gymnasium, Finn and Jesse continued their fight. Blows and insults thrown carelessly, neither teen wanted to stop hurting the other. Finn's eyes were both throbbing from the punches he's already received, and Jesse didn't look much better for wear. Breaths coming more and more raggedly, the combatants grabbed one another, kicking and biting, trying desperately to inflict all the pain and misery on the other that they could. After several long minutes of wrestling one another, Jesse ended up knocking Finn to the ground. Straddling the taller male, Jesse looked down on his opponent with a look that was somehow just south of a sneer. His eyes were darkened with something Finn's mind could not help but recognize and respond to in spite of himself.

With a growl more primal and lustful than anything that had ever before come from the tall teen, Finn surged up against the older male and grabbed his wavy locks, roughly forcing a kiss on his opponent. Hips jutting into one another, the teens worked furiously at exposing as much flesh as they could without separating from the mad kisses. As if devouring one another's faces, they struggled for dominance in their frantic quest for satiation. Groins rutting at one another, the fight became less about hurting the other, and more about gaining the upper hand sexually. Finn kept trying to force Jesse to roll over so he would be on top, but the curly haired teen finally managed to roll the tall male over and with a savage cry of passion, he slapped Finn's arse repeatedly until the taller boy was in tears of frustration and humiliation.

"You gonna be a good boy for me, or do I have to keep beating you?" Jesse snarked in Finn's burning ear. "You started this, and I'm ready to finish it." Giving the tall male's arse another vicious swat, Jesse continued "Right. Fucking. Now!" With a thrust of his hips, Jesse made certain the other teen understood exactly what he expected. Taking Finn's moans for his answer, he proceeded to turn the taller boy on his back and unbuckling his belt before doing the same for his partner.

"Oh fuck." Finn moaned. Once again, just the thought of sex had him arriving far too soon to the party.

"Eager, are we?" Jesse murmured. "Good thing you're a young buck, you'll be back in the game soon enough." With that, he reached into Finn's briefs and smeared his hand with the teen's ejaculate. "Bet you didn't know that fresh cum makes a great lube."

Already feeling his arousal starting again, Finn forcibly pulled Jesse into a searing kiss as he snaked a hand between them and roughly stroked the singer's cock.

"Dude, you talk too much. You gonna fuck me senseless or talk me to death?"

With that encouragement, Jesse lost all remaining restraint. Tearing away Finn's Superman briefs, he roughly prepped the tall jock and with a single thrust buried his organ in the taller male's bum. "Why don't I do both?" thrust. "You and Rachel?" thrust. "Never gonna happen." pound. "That life sized Barbie doll?" slam. "She's gonna drop your tired act." thrust. "You'll be alone." slap! "You'll be just another Lima Loser." pound. "And this?" thrust. "Will" thrust "Never" thrust "Happen" groan "Again!" scream.

Coming down from his orgasm, Jesse's eyes met Finn's. Seeing the hurt in those brown eyes almost made him want to take back his words. Almost, but not quite. Pulling away, he pulled his clothes back on, and left without another word.

_End Flashback_

After lunch, the Gleeks filed into the choir room to await the announcement as to who would be receiving the greatly coveted solo at Nationals.

"Well everyone" Mr. Schue began. "This has been a very difficult decision, but having seen and heard all of our auditions, I have come to the only possible conclusion. There will be no solos at Nationals."

"What? Mr. Schue, I was clearly the best performance. This is completely unfair!" Rachel ranted.

"Ah Hell no!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Mr. Schue, with respect, if you haven't chosen a soloist, why even bother with auditions?" Kurt asked reasonably.

"Having seen the way you each shined in your own unique ways, and the fact that you have each overcome so much negativity and still showed true star potential made this decision the only right one. Instead of a solo and one group number, I would like to have two duets with the group backing each pairing. I'll let you decide your own partners, but all four of our auditions will perform as duets." Mr. Schue explained.

"Guys, you have less than two weeks to come up with the duets, and choreography for each set. Kurt, you and Santana will be the first up, then Rachel and Mercedes. Mike, Brittany. I would like the two of you to work with the rest of the club for some intense dance lessons."


	6. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I really and truly do not own Glee, it's characters or story lines. I'm only borrowing these delightful individuals for our mutual enjoyment, and promise to put them back where I found them.

I'd like to thank my ultra-fabulous beta and collaborator, the amazing Ash Knight. If you haven't read his continuing story, "Ask Me to Stay", I encourage you to do so.

I'm currently in between ISP's, so I may have difficulty uploading as regularly as I promised. Since I have a connection tonight, and the chapter was finished, I'm hoping you will forgive me for future chapters being sporadic. I'm working at getting the problem resolved at my end, but will upload as I can.

Content warning: Sexy times (grinding while clothed) between males. Please read and review

* * *

><p><em>Saturday April 16, 2011<em>

Waiting for his parents to leave for the day, Kurt was nursing his morning cup of coffee while Finn demolished an enormous breakfast.

"We really need to talk, Finn." the diva began. "What you're going through, you have to stop blaming me."

"Why? Because your daddy is always going to take your side? Or because you made Puck a fag?"

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'pot calling the kettle black'?" Opening the folder Lauren had given him, Kurt slid the photos over. "Considering your activities last week, I would say you have no room for judging anyone."

Staring at the graphic images, Finn's face alternated from red to pale so fast he could have stood in for a barber's pole. Perched in a low branch of the oak tree in the backyard, a white owl seemed to watch the teens through the window.

"I'm willing to put the past behind us, and do whatever I can to convince Dad and Carole to let up on your punishment, but I want something in return, Finn. I want you to stop putting me down, stop bothering me about being friends with Noah, and stop making accusations about me. If you do that, I'll talk to our parents and try to get them to let you go to New York. If you don't..."

"What, you're going to show Mum these photos?"

"That's not my style. If you don't leave Noah and me alone, then I'm not saying anything at all. Not to Dad, not to Carole and certainly not to the others who have the original pictures. They're going to keep their mouths shut. If you leave us alone."

"Fine, but this isn't over." Finn blustered as he stormed out of the room.

Calling Noah, Kurt decided they really needed and deserved a fun day, relaxing and just enjoying one another's company.

"Cherub, how about a picnic by the lake. I know a spot that no one ever goes to, and it's pretty nice up there. You want to invite Lauren and Aretha?"

"Much as I adore Mercedes, I just want to spend some time with you, Noah. It would be wonderful to not have to think about anything but your company for a few hours."

"I'd love that, Cherub. I'll come pick you up in an hour, and we can spend the day just the two of us. Tell you what, I'll bring lunch, and we can have a picnic."

"Sounds wonderful, Noah. I'll see you soon."

Hanging up, Kurt allowed himself to smile at the thought of spending some quality time with this boy who was not so slowly winning his heart. Humming a jaunty tune, Kurt went up to his bedroom to put the finishing touches to his look for the day. With a burgundy long sleeved T that fit snugly and emphasized his lean musculature, and a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and his favourite Doc Martens, Kurt made a final adjustment to his hair and went downstairs to greet a sharply dressed Noah Puckerman.

"Okay, who are you, and what have you done with Noah Puckerman?" Kurt asked teasingly. "I love everything you're wearing right now, and can't believe I have never seen you so well-dressed other than a tuxedo." Stepping back to admire Noah's wardrobe choices, Kurt immediately took stock of how well everything fit the stocky teen. From his khakis that truly showed off his well-turned legs and arse, to the snug emerald shirt that just barely restrained his powerfully built chest and arms, Noah looked more like a Greek god than a former juvenile delinquent. To say the least, Kurt was having a massive reaction to his boyfriend's radiating sex appeal.

"We need to go, Noah, otherwise I might not let you leave." Kurt muttered after swallowing heavily.

"God, Kurt." Finn interrupted. "Can you be any more a slut? Coming onto Puck in your Dad's house like some cheap whore. When Burt hears about this, you're gonna be grounded forever!"

Seeing Noah becoming angry, Kurt quickly put a calming hand on the larger teen's shoulder and pulled him into a loving hug. "Go ahead and tell my dad anything you want to Finn. I meant what I said earlier. Keep trying to ruin my life and I'm not going to stand up for you. If you think you'll get Dad and Carole to let up on your punishment on your own, you go right ahead." Turning to his boyfriend, "Let's go, Noah. Finn hasn't grown up enough to deserve our time. Even Sam's little brother and sister are more mature and much better behaved." As Kurt was fighting to keep his anger Finn reached out and grabbed the slighter teen's arm roughly. Before Noah had a chance to step in, a wind tore through the open door, knocking all three young men to the floor. Quickly getting himself to his feet, Kurt pulled the Jewish teen along and rushed out the door.

"Weird weather lately, Cherub." Puck observed. "Seems like all week long there's been one freaky storm after another, but the sky is clear as can be. Maybe we should just find a nice place to have lunch and skip the picnic."

"Just drive us to the lake, Noah. I am not about to let Finn or a little bad weather stop us from enjoying some time together." Kurt said stubbornly.

Arriving at the lake, Puck drove around to the far side. Pulling over in a place another man once brought him, he dashed around to open Kurt's door for him. "After you, my dear." he said gallantly. Blushing slightly, Kurt just laughed and took the larger male's hand.

"You do realize I'm not a girl, don't you, Noah?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Baby, you have no idea how much I really know you're not! I look at you, and think about all the things I look forward to having with you. Me, on my knees with your cock in my mouth. You fucking me all night long... I really want to be with you and make you happy."

Giggling, Kurt turned to look out at the lake. "My mum used to bring me here when I was little. She told me so many wonderful stories. My favourite was about the children of Lyr who were turned into swans and sent to an island far away. They flew as a flock trying to go home, and were blown back time and again. But they kept trying to get home. One day, they found a witch who promised them that if they tried enough, they would make it home. They just had to keep trying to get home to the ones they loved."

"Did they make it?" Noah asked. "The children. Did they ever make it back home?"

"Mum said they did. And when they grew old and were ready to move on, they turned back into swans and flew away. Because they had learned what it meant to be loyal, swans to this day mate for life. Because they learned to persevere, swans never give up on their families or goals. Pity people don't always understand what true loyalty means." he said with a sigh.

"Maybe you can help me learn." Noah joked. "I always wanted to be teacher's pet."

"Brat!" Kurt said with a chuckle. "Should I spank you with a ruler?" he asked, smiling, and the sudden darkening of Noah's eyes.

"Hmm... Cherub, I know you want to wait, but you keep talking like that, and I'm going to have a really tough time keeping my hands to myself!" Puck moaned.

"Oh really? And if I told you that as long as you keep your hands behind your back, I'll touch you and kiss you? Do you think could be a good boy for me then?" Kurt asked mischievously.

Shuddering with a sudden longing, Noah obediently crossed his hands behind his muscular back and gulped before whispering, "Please."

Reaching up to gently stroke the Jewish teen's Mohawk, Kurt lightly tugged an ear, pulling his boyfriend close enough to give him a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Noah felt himself responding with his entire being. Senses on fire with his yearning, he was powerless to stop a breathy moan from escaping. Tugging again, Kurt laid the taller male's head upon his own slender shoulder and lightly ran his fingers down Noah's arms, tracing the bulging muscles and veins on the teen's arms as he made his way to cup Noah's taut buttocks. With a violent shudder, Noah came in his trousers at that simple contact. Far too blissed out to remain standing, the running back would have fallen to his knees had Kurt not kept a firm hold on the taller male.

"Can I touch you?" Noah asked when his voice finally returned. Receiving Kurt's nod, the Jewish teen began stroking Kurt's chest and torso in a firm massage, gradually working his way down to the counter-tenor's jeans. Allowing his hands to wander freely, Noah's strong hands gently but firmly cupped the slender teen's arse, while kissing the diva with abandon.

His body on auto-pilot, Kurt began rutting against his boyfriend's more muscular body. Hips thrusting and grinding against Noah's, Kurt felt the friction of his arousal brushing against Noah's groin and began moaning as his body shuddered to climax. Neither boy, able to look anywhere but at the other, noticed the rainbow that appeared. Nor did they see the snowy white owl that flew overhead.

"Fuck, Cherub! Would you believe me when I tell you that I've never felt so good or come so hard in my life? You are amazing, Babe."

Getting his ever present package of moist towelettes out of his bag, Kurt began cleaning the pair off from their previous activities. After Kurt finished his cleaning, Noah rummaged in his back seat for the picnic he gathered. Matzo soup, spicy pastrami sandwiches and carrot kugel for dessert were all laid out on a blanket, along with a couple of water bottles.

"My Nana said that she'd forgive me for missing Temple if you like her kugel, Cherub. But she really wants to meet you soon."

"You told your family about me?"

"Are you kidding me? Three generations of Jewish women? They knew about you before I had a chance to say a word! Plus, I think Rachel has been talking to Ma and Nana after Temple about us. Nana just demanded to know everything about the boy who stole her Bubaleh's heart. Ma said that you better come to dinner soon, and don't even get me started on how my sister Sarah wants to know if you'll do her hair and make-up. By the way, Ma would appreciate it if you could keep her age appropriate. If I didn't love you so much, that much attention would have me running for the hills!"

Face-planting, Kurt let out a groan at the idea of Rachel Berry's gossip-mongering. "So, I'm guessing that meeting your family is going to happen soon?"

"Tomorrow night. Otherwise it's _gepregelt beizim1_ for me. And no, you really don't want to know."

Giggling, the counter-tenor helped himself to a sandwich and just snuggled into his boyfriend's warmth. "As much as I'd love to make you squirm a little more, I'll be there."

A perfect day for relaxing in one another's company, Noah and Kurt just enjoyed their lunch together, holding hands and being happy.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday April 17, 2011<em>

Kurt spent most of Sunday morning choosing outfits for his dinner with the Puckerman family. Carole popped in several times to help and give her opinion on his wardrobe for the evening. Dismissing some pieces as either too dressy or too sexy, they finally settled on a tasteful outfit consisting of his favourite Alexander McQueen sweater paired with a pale blue dress shirt and his royal blue Marc Jacobs slacks.

"Sweetie, are you dating Noah, now? I promise I won't tell your dad until you're ready, but you've been spending so much time with him lately. I'd hate to have your father decide to shoot that boy because he finds out from someone other than you." Carole said, knowing the her step-son would realize she meant Finn and his issues.

"Don't worry, Carole. Yes, I like him a lot, and he likes me too, but it's still too soon after Blaine. You and Dad will be the first to know if that changes. I promise. Now, do you want me to help you with dinner before I go?"

"Thank you, Sweetie, but don't worry about it. I have Finn and your dad for the cleaning and setting the table. You just get yourself ready and have a good time." Giving her step-son a warm hug, she left his room to check on her son's chores.

Hearing 'Bad Romance' playing on his mobile, Kurt quickly answered. "Hello, Noah. I hope you're not cancelling our dinner plans." the diva quipped.

"Not at all, Cherub. Just wanted to hear your voice before Ma brings Nana home and the Inquisition begins. Sarah already has a list longer than my arm full of questions and favours she's gonna beg you for. Just a word of warning. I swear that girl's gonna scare the scat outta some poor guy one of these days. I'd feel sorry for her future boyfriend, if it didn't mean she won't make an uncle outta me before she's thirty!"

Laughing at the frazzled voice Noah was sharing, Kurt finished his primping before putting on his attire for the evening. "You really need to stop worrying so much, Noah. You don't want to need a face lift before **you** are thirty." Hearing the Jewish teen's laughing profanities at the idea, Kurt had an amused grin on his face. Putting on his I-pod, the diva began singing and dancing to the Lady herself.

"_Hey there sugar baby, saw you twice at the pop show2  
>You taste just like glitter, mixed with rock and roll<br>I like you a lot lot, think you're really hot hot_

Thinking about Noah's arms and chest, Kurt began smoothing away imaginary wrinkles from his sweater. Swaying and doing a subtle movement with his hips, he failed to notice his father stepping into his room.

_I know you think you're special, when we dance real crazy.  
>Glam-a-phonic, electronic, disco baby<br>I like you a lot lot. All we want is hot hot_

Boys boys boys, we like boys in cars  
>Boys boys boys, buy us drinks in bars<br>Boys boys boys, with Hairspray and denim  
>Boys boys boys. We love them! We love them!<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh<p>

Baby is a bad boy, with some retro sneakers  
>Let's go see The Killers, and make out in the bleachers<br>I like you a lot lot, think you're really hot hot  
>Let's go to the party, heard our buddies' the DJ<br>Don't forget my lipstick, I left it in your ashtray  
>I like you a lot lot all we want is hot hot<p>

Eyes closed, Kurt could easily imagine Noah as the bad boy, and making out in the bleachers after a game was surprisingly one of his fantasies. Perhaps the Jewish teen would like idea that as much as he did.

_Boys boys boys. We like boys in cars  
>Boys boys boys. Buy us drinks in bars<br>Boys boys boys. With hairspray and denim  
>Boys boys boys. We love them! We love them!<em>

I'm not loose, I like to party. Let's get lost in your Ferrari  
>Not psychotic or dramatic. I like boys and that is that<br>Love it when you call me legs. In the morning buy me eggs  
>Watch your heart when we're together. Boys like you love me forever<em>3<em>

"Son, are you sure you aren't dating that punk?" Burt interrupted. "That song sounds like you're ready to do something I really don't want to think about just yet."

Whirling in shock that his father had heard so much of the song without his being aware of the older man, Kurt stumbled before shutting off the music.

"It's just a song, Dad. You know how I like to sing and dance to Mother Monster. I'm only going to meet his family as a friend who happens to be going to Nationals with him."

"All right, Kiddo. But if things get serious with that boy, you gotta tell me. I want to have a chat with him before you two start dating." Burt said finally.

"I'll keep that in mind, so we can elope before you break out the shotgun, Dad" Kurt said jokingly. Leaving his father stammering, the teen grabbed his bags and hurried downstairs before Burt could manage a response.

On his drive to the Puckerman household, Kurt had much to consider. How far he and Noah had come in such a short time. From barely friends through Glee, to truly good friends and even friends with limited benefits after Prom and Blaine's cheating ways. Now, it felt as though they were just trying to move slower to keep from having to face all the judging opinions that would surely come along.

Once he got to Noah's home, Kurt checked himself a last time before gathering the gift bags he had brought with him. Before he had a chance to knock at the door, the slender male found himself face to face with a senior lady with lively eyes and a warm smile.

"You must be Kurt, my grandson has told us so much about you. Welcome, boychik." Nana Puckerman greeted, as she pulled the fashionable teen into a warm and loving hug.

"Kurtie! Noah said you'd do my hair and make-up and give me a makeover and take me shopping for dresses and..."

"Take a breath, Sare-bear. Kurt hasn't even come in the door yet." Noah chided fondly. Gently pulling Kurt into the house, Noah stopped the ladies of the house long enough to introduce his family.

"Kurt, this little monster is Sarah. I made the mistake of telling her you were into fashion, so yeah she's gonna want you to pretty her up. Good luck with that." earning a squeak and glare from his sister. "You've already met my Nana, Esther, and" turning to his mother with pride, "this is my Ma, Ruth. Thank you so much for saving me from Nana's threats to fry my 'nads." Which earned the swarthy teen a swat from the elder lady.

"_Oi vay!_ _Oh vez mear!3_ Noah, you should not say such things." Esther said with a smile and a wink toward Kurt. "Your friend will think me an old witch for such talk."

"Please don't worry about that, Nana Puckerman." Kurt said gently. "I can only hope my grandmother would be as welcoming of Noah as you are of me."

"Are you close to your grandparents, Kurt?" Ruth asked. "I can't imagine how I could have raised these two without their grandmother's help along the way."

"My dad's mum lives in Cleveland, so we see her a couple times a year. Mum's family still live in Ireland, so we don't have a lot of contact with them, but I have a cousin who writes me a lot, and my uncle visits every year or so." Remembering his gift bags, Kurt exclaimed, "Where are my manners? I really was raised knowing better than to visit someone's home without bringing a token of appreciation. Noah mentioned some things you each like. Nana Puckerman, this one is for you. I hope you like the colour." The elder lady pulled out a silk scarf in subtle tones of silver and rose. "Mrs. Puckerman, Noah tells me that you love to read mystery novels. I do hope you will enjoy Susan Wittig Albert as much as I do." Turning to the excited pre-teen girl, "And Sarah, your brother tells me that you love Disney movies. I hope you'll enjoy these." Finally, turning to his friend "Noah, I know you are always loosing your guitar picks, so hopefully this will help." An onyx and ivory inlaid box containing an assortment of picks was pulled from the bag.

"Cherub, you really didn't need to get us all this." Noah protested weakly.

"Pish! They're just a few little things that I thought would show how thankful I am for welcoming me into your home." Kurt said gently.

With the approval of Noah's family being voiced over his objections, the burly teen could only give in to the inevitable and accept Kurt's gift in good grace. As the family sat with Kurt in their living room, a feeling of peace and warmth was clearly present throughout the evening.

Dinner was a wonderfully pleasant mixture of favourites from Noah and Sarah's childhoods. Good Jewish comfort foods that Kurt found intriguing and delicious in spite of his normal eating habits. Potato soup, baked fish and salad, and a generous portion of carrot kugel all served up with loving affection were a surprisingly welcome change from his normal fare. After the meal, Kurt offered to help with the clean-up, but was turned away from the kitchen with a suggestion to have Noah take him for a walk before he had to return home.

"We have Nationals this week, Cherub. Schue already told me that he's only renting three rooms, one for the girls, one for all the guys and one for the chaperones. I guess we won't have any time together." Noah said ruefully.

Smiling softly, the counter-tenor just shook his head. "I have something worked out with my dad on that front. Just play along when we hit the city, and you'll see." he said mischievously. "I'd best let you get back to your family and myself home before Dad throws a fit about curfew." Giving his friend a chaste kiss, Kurt drove himself home.

"You have fun tonight, Kiddo?" Burt asked as soon as his son was in the door.

"Yeah. Noah's family are almost as wonderful as you and Carole. Plus, we're all excited about Nationals this week, so it was nice to just sit and chat about it."

"Son, I wanted to talk about that. Carole and I really want to give Finn a chance to join you and your club, but if he's going to keep acting like a bratty baboon..." he trailed off.

"He's worked just as hard as the rest of us, Dad. I know he has a problem with me, and I won't lie to you and say that I have no problem with him back... If he has Mr. Schue and the guys to keep him in line, would it hurt for him to go too?" Kurt asked. "I mean you've already booked me a room, so Finn won't be in my face all the time. I can hang out with 'Cedes and the girls, Finn can be around Sam and Mike and Artie. Maybe this can show him that he has a reason to do better."

"I'm proud of you Kurt. I don't know that I would be as forgiving. Hell, son, I'm not ready to forgive him yet and he didn't make those false accusations about me. Okay, Kiddo. If you are willing to let bygones be bygones, I'll let him go... On two conditions. First, if he says or does anything out of line, you call me immediately. If I have to drive to New York and drag him home, I will. Second, I want to talk to Schuester and get him to agree to keep an eye out. If he can't or won't, Finn stays home. You okay with that?"

Nodding his agreement, Kurt gave his father a hug and bade him a good night.

After his nightly routine and changing into pyjamas, Kurt heard a soft knock at his door. Upon opening it, he saw Finn looking down.

"Your dad said you were okay with me going to Nationals. Why?" Finn asked

"Maybe because I think you worked hard to get there with rest of us, and I'm hoping you'll show that you deserve it as much as anyone else. By the way, I haven't forgotten or forgiven what you did. I'm just willing to put it behind us if you are." Seeing the look in his step-brother's eyes, Kurt quickly added, "Don't make me any promises, Finn. You just need to remember that I'm not the reason you got in trouble and I'm certainly not the reason you have a problem with some people. I'm going to bed now, so I'll just say goodnight."

Outside his window, a snowy owl watched over the counter-tenor's room. Once the boy diva began undressing for his shower, the bird flew away.

* * *

><p>1 Fried testicles (Yiddish)<p>

_2 Boys Boys Boys_ – Lady Gaga

3 Oh bother! Woe is me! - Yiddish

I used an online translator for the Yiddish, so I hope I got those right.

The story of the Children of Lyr is one of the many legends of Ireland my grandmother told me growing up. Yes, it is changed from the original, if anyone has read the true story, but Gram told them as bedtime stories, so she made a LOT of changes.

I know it's begging, but I really do enjoy your reviews, and it only takes a moment to hit that button below and let me know if you like my story. Virtual hugs to all who at least say hello.


	7. Chapter 8

Author's note: Once again, dear readers, I must state that I in no way own or control these characters or songs. I only own my dirty imagination and my OC's. This chapter contains homophobic slurs, boy on boy grinding and some suggestive lyrics.

As stated last chapter, the events are no longer part of Glee canon, but as I'm repeatedly told, this is fan fiction, and I'm most definitely not Ryan Murphy. Pity, that. If I were, Kurt wouldn't be a virgin, Puck wouldn't be trying so hard to prove himself a lady's man, and bullies like Azimio, Jacob Ben Israel and Sue Sylvester would never manage to cause a fraction of the devastation they do and get away with it.

I want to thank my fabulous beta, Ash Knight. If you haven't had a chance to read his story "Ask Me to Stay" you definitely should.

* * *

><p><em>Monday April 18, 2011<em>

After a lengthy bus ride to Dayton, the flight from Dayton to New York was fairly uneventful, but waiting alongside his step-brother for their bags was giving Kurt a stress headache no amount of breathing exercises would take away. Thankfully, the wait for his suitcases was a short one, and once he saw that Noah had retrieved his duffel bag as well, the pair made their way outside to wait for the rest of the team.

"Cherub, what exactly do you have planned? If you're running away the second we hit Manhattan, I hope you'll let me tag along."

"What? And miss my chance to do a duet while having Rachel singing backup for a change? Bite your tongue!" taking pity on the larger teen, Kurt added, "As much as running away with you appeals to my romantic nature, I have something in mind that won't get either of us hunted down by our families." Watching for the rest of the New Directions to emerge from the airport, Kurt whispered in the other's ear: "When Schue hands out our room assignments, I'll let him know about Dad's arrangements. When he objects, he'll probably suggest Finn. Let them argue a bit, and I'll handle the rest."

Chuckling evilly. "Hummel, I never knew you were such a rebel! Damn, I'm so turned on right now!"

"Down, big boy. We're not doing anything yet. Just keep it quiet until we get to the hotel."

As the rest of the New Directions team made their way to the curbside for their bus ride into the city, everyone's excitement rose.

"We're finally here! I can't wait to see the Gershwin Theatre." Rachel

"Whatever." Lauren

"Finn, remember no fighting or stirring up trouble with Kurt" Quinn

"Yo, I wants to see the sites!" Artie

"Boo, you gonna join me for some window shopping?" Mercedes

"Mum said there's a wonderful restaurant in China Town" Mike

"Maybe we can a plastic surgeon to do a lip reduction for Trouty Mouth" Santana

"Did we miss the moon?" Brittany

"Huh?" Everyone

"You know, caught between the moon and New York City. Where were we caught?" Brittany

Twelve face plants later, the bus arrived at the hotel, saving the teens from having to explain things to the sweet, but ditzy blonde.

Once at the hosting hotel, Mr. Schue was quick to pull everyone together for their room assignments.

"All right guys", the curly haired teacher began. "There are three rooms, so girls in one, guys in the second, Jesse and I will take the third. Kurt, I'm only saying this once, with the boys."

"Actually, Mr. Schue" the counter-tenor stated, "my dad made arrangements so I wouldn't have to deal with anyone who is uncomfortable with me in the room at night." at that, Kurt threw a significant look Finn's way.

"You can't stay by yourself, Kurt. I'd feel better if you at least had Finn stay with you."

"What?" the tall teen objected. "Not cool, dude! I can't sleep with Kurt."

"No offence, Mr. Schue. Finn really doesn't feel comfortable with me right now, and that's why my dad made these arrangements. I'm sure Noah wouldn't mind watching out for me if it makes you feel better. Although, to be fair I have to add that Finn will probably complain about that as well."

"Fine, but I'm holding both of you responsible if anything happens, Kurt. Puck keep out of trouble and make sure you're both where you're supposed to be at all times."

"Not to worry Mr. Schue. Noah and I will be fine, and we're all going to win Nationals." the diva enthused. With that, the pair made their way to the elevators, leaving a confused teacher and irritated step-brother in their wake.

* * *

><p><em>Scene<em>

After texting Puck and Kurt, Lauren snuck away from the girls' room and knocked at Kurt's. On entering, the wrestler said: "I know you don't want to do anything to Finn, Kurt, but what are we going to do about Jesse? That guy needs a beat down after what he pulled with auditions."

"Cherub, I hate to say it, but have you seen the way he's creeping on Rachel? I don't want to deal with another heart break from her." the tanned teen added.

"Why do you call him that, Puckerman? I mean the guy's cute, but I can't picture him as a baby with wings." Lauren asked.

"Cherubim are the angelic choir of God, Lauren. My boy is the best singer I've ever heard, and he's beautiful like an angel. Just fits him."

"Right... Back on point though. What about blackmailing the dick? You know, go away, never return, or the pictures and police report gets released."

"I have another idea. Give me the police report and photos that don't show Finn's face. I can get some copies made up, have them given to Mr. Schue."

Smiling wickedly, the powerful girl pulled an envelope out of her bag. "Kurtie, if you get tired of singing, you'll make a truly evil mastermind. Want me to drop this at the front desk? I told the chicks I had to run down to the drug store anyway."

_Scene_

A plain legal envelope in her bag, Lauren took a brief look around the lobby before making her way to the tourist brochures and maps at the end of the counter away from the concierge.

Pulling the envelope from her bag, she quickly glanced at the address printed.

_Mr. William G. Schuester_

_Coach, New Directions_

_McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio_

_Room 1511_

Approaching the front desk, Lauren was completely nonchalant as she set the envelope on the desk before she walked over to the clerk.

"Where's the nearest pharmacy? I have to make a run for some female items, if you catch my drift." Lauren snapped at the suddenly flustered man behind the counter. Nothing distracts a man, straight or gay, more than the thought of that time of the month. After she thanked the embarrassed male, she stomped on her way to the gift shop and watched as the befuddled man found the envelope and called up to her teacher's room. After a few minutes, Jesse came down to receive the teacher's envelope. Smirking to himself, Jesse opened the envelope. Lauren watched as the curly haired teen's face betrayed his stunned shock as he saw the pictures contained. Hurriedly, the sandy mopped teen ran to the elevators.

_Scene_

Back in the girls' room, Santana was singing a song she'd found on you tube.

_If I had a penis I'd wear it outside  
>In cafés and car lots with pomp and with pride<br>If I had a penis I'd pamper it proper  
>I'd stay in the tub and use me as a stopper<br>If I had a penis I'd take it to parties  
>Stretch it and stroke it and shove it at smarties<br>I'd take it to pet shows and teach it to stay  
>I'd stuff it in turkeys on thanksgiving day <em>

_I'd rival my buddies in sports cars and stick shifts  
>I'd shower my spire with girlies and gifts<br>I'd peek around corners  
>I'd aim at my toilet<br>I'd poke it at foreigners  
>And soap it and oil it<br>If I had a penis I'd run to my mother  
>Comb out the hair and compare it to brother<br>I'd lance her, I'd knight her, my hands would indulge  
>Pants would seem tighter and buckle and bulge <em>

**A penis to plunder, a penis to push  
>Cause one in the hand is worth one in the bush<br>A penis to love me, a penis to share...  
>To pick up and play with when nobody's there <strong>

_I'd sit like a guy, I'd straddle the chair  
>I'd play with my fly, albeit with care<br>I'd dip it in chocolate, I'd stick it in sockets  
>Go to the movies with hands deep in pockets<br>I'd stick it in vacuums on vacant verandas  
>Gas-guzzling bottles and poodles and pandas<br>And puddles and drain pipes and doggies and ditches,  
>Pool halls and potholes and bottles and bitches... <em>

_Zucchinies and zebras, tomatoes, to-mah-toes,  
>And pineapples, pumpkins, and gulches and grottos,<br>And melons and marshmallows... _

_Gloves and gorillas  
>Slurpies and slippers<br>Chinooks and chinchillas... _

**A penis to plunder, a penis to push  
>Cause one in the hand is worth one in the bush<br>A penis to love me, a penis to share...  
>To pick up and play with when nobody's there <strong>

_If I had a penis, I'd climb every mountain  
><em>**I'd force it on females**_  
>I'd pee like a fountain... <em>

_**If I had a penis I'd still be a girl,  
>But I'd make much more money and conquer the world. <strong>1_

Quinn was speechless over the shocking lyrics. Even knowing about Santana and Brittany, the song was unexpected. The rest of the Glee ladies were laughing at the raucous number. Mercedes was actually rolling on the floor with tears running down her face from laughing so hard at her team mates' antics.

At dinner that evening, Schue informed the Gleeks that Jesse had left on a family emergency.

_Tuesday April 19, 2011_

First thing the next morning, the Gleeks were notified that they would be third in line to perform. After breakfast, they assembled in the Green Room waiting for their turn.

"I still can't believe Jesse just left without saying anything." Rachel protested. "Why wouldn't he have called me?" The Jewish girl was so distracted by her thoughts, that Kurt had to wrap her in his arms to calm her.

"I'm sure he had his reasons, Rachel." Kurt soothed. "Think about what you'd do if your dads called you and said something happened. You would even give up Broadway and you know it." the diva offered. Kurt truly hated that a friend had been hurt, but knew that without Jesse around, Rachel had a better chance to find happiness.

"Guys!" Schue announced. "We're up. Get out there and make yourselves proud."

On stage, Kurt took his place at the piano, while Rachel leaned over his shoulder, their fellow Gleeks had arranged themselves around the couple. As the lights came up, Kurt began playing.

_They say we're young and we don't know 2  
>We won't find out until we're grown<em>  
><strong>Well I don't know if all that's true<br>'Cause you got me, and baby I got you**

_**Babe  
>I got you babe<br>I got you babe**_

_They say our love won't pay the rent  
>Before it's earned,<br>Our money's all been spent_  
><strong>I guess that's so, we don't have a pot<br>But at least I'm sure  
>Of all the things we got<strong>

_**Babe  
>I got you babe<br>I got you babe**_

**I got flowers in the spring**  
><em>I got you to wear my ring<em>  
><strong>And when I'm sad, you're a clown<strong>  
><em>And if I get scared, you're always around<em>

**Don't let them say your hair's too long  
>'Cause I don't care,<br>With you I can't go wrong**  
><em>Then put your little hand in mine<br>There ain't no hill or mountain  
>We can't climb<em>

_**Babe  
>I got you babe<br>I got you babe**_

_I got you to hold my hand_  
><strong>I got you to understand<strong>  
><em>I got you to walk with me<em>  
><strong>I got you to talk with me<strong>  
><em>I got you to kiss goodnight<em>  
><strong>I got you to hold me tight<strong>  
><em>I got you, I won't let go<em>  
><strong>I got you to love me so<strong>  
><em><strong>I got you babe<br>I got you babe  
>I got you babe<br>I got you babe**_

After a thunderous round of applause, the Gleeks set themselves up for their second number. With Kurt still on the piano, Finn on the drums and Artie on the lead guitar, Mercedes and Santana took the leads for their song.

_Can you hear them  
>They talk about us<br>Telling lies  
>Well that's no surprise <em>

**Can you see them  
>See right through them<br>They have no shield  
>No secrets to reveal <strong>

_**It doesn't matter what they say  
>In the jealous games people play<br>Our lips are sealed **_

**Careless talk  
>Through paper walls<br>We can't stop them  
>Only laugh at them<strong>

_Spreading rumours  
>So far from true<br>Dragged up from the underworld  
>Just like some precious pearl <em>

_**It doesn't matter what they say  
>In the jealous games people play<br>Our lips are sealed **_

_**Pay no mind to what they say  
>It doesn't matter anyway<br>Our lips are sealed **_

_There's a weapon  
>We must use<br>In our defence  
>Silence <em>

**When you look at them  
>Look right through them<br>That's when they'll disappear  
>That's when you'll be feared <strong>

_**Hush, my darling  
>Don't you cry<br>Quiet, angel  
>Forget their lies <strong>3_

After a standing ovation, the Gleeks left the stage and broke for lunch. Kurt and Noah waited for the rest of the team to head out before pulling one another in a tight hug.

"I knew you could do it, Cherub. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm proud of all of us, Noah. Even Finn managed to keep it together. After Jesse left, I was dreading him having another meltdown. I just hope he doesn't fall back to his hatred again."

Upon reaching the restaurant, the teens stopped a moment to look for their team before walking in.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel?" a tall ginger man stopped the pair.

"Do I... Uncle Michael! What are you doing in New York?" Throwing his arms around his mum's twin brother, Kurt felt the same sense of peace that he remembered whenever Elizabeth held him.

"Calm yourself, Acushla. 4 I'm in town for business. By the way, I got to see your performance. You're every bit as talented as your mum." Turning to Puck, "So, is this your young man?"

"Uncle Michael, this is my good friend, Noah Puckerman. Noah, this is my uncle, Michael Campbell."

"Why don't the two of you join me for lunch?" the Irishman offered. "We have so much catching up to do." Offering a well-manicured hand to his nephew, Michael turned to the hostess and asked for a private table. "Your voices were nothing short of magical, Kurt. I do hope you won't take this as an insult... You remind me so much of Elizabeth." Blinking back a tear, the Irishman offered a loving smile to the counter-tenor.

"Sir, do you plan on staying the week?" Noah asked. "The judges will be making their decision on Thursday, but we're free until then. Kurt's told me a lot about you."

"Not too much, I hope, Madrean!" 5 Michael laughed, as he looked to his nephew. "And I fear I won't be able to stay that long this trip, but I would love to take you and your boyfriend to dinner tonight."

"Uncle, we aren't dating." Kurt tried to explain.

"Why ever not? You each clearly care about one another a great deal." the older man stated.

"It's complicated." Kurt said, sheepishly. "I just broke up with someone else, then Noah appeared in my life suddenly and I'm trying to take it slow and see how things develop."

"That's quite understandable, my boy. What do you lads want to do after graduation?" he segued. Chatting amiably, the trio were enjoying lunch together as Will Schuester approached their table.

"Guys, what's going on? You're supposed to be with the team."

"Sorry, Mr. Schue. This is my uncle, Michael Campbell. He wanted a chance to chat before he leaves to go back to Ireland." Nodding his understanding, the curly haired teacher walked back to the rest of his team. Finn, having seen the exchange, looked angry at seeing Kurt with Puck and another man.

After lunch, the Gleeks assembled back in the girls' room. Finn had an annoyed look on his face, even with Quinn hanging on his arm like a limpet.

When Kurt and Puck walked into the room, Finn could no longer hold himself back.

"Who was that old dude, Kurt? You getting yourself and Puck on a casting couch now?" the tall teen asked bitterly.

"Finn!" Schuester exclaimed. "That was completely out of line! You need to apologize to your brother and the team for that."

"First of all, big brother" Kurt snapped angrily. "The 'old dude' is my uncle. As in my mum's twin brother. What you're suggesting was offensive and disgusting." With that, the pale teen turned on his heel and stormed out of the room in a snit that left even Rachel Berry impressed. Opening his mobile, Kurt was quick to call his dad to explain what just happened.

"He actually accused me of trying to sleep with Uncle Michael, Dad. He thought that I would do something so despicable and that I was trying to take Noah down that road with me!" Sobbing, the male soprano stumbled into his room and collapsed on his bed, Noah following only a few steps behind. Pulling the phone from Kurt's trembling hand, the Jewish teen was quick to add, "Mr. H, I'll get Kurt to calm down, but if he has to talk to Finn right now, it won't be pretty. Hell, I'm tempted to rearrange that idiot's face. Nah, I won't mess with him, don't worry about that. If Finn comes near us, though, I will punch his lights out." Closing Kurt's mobile, Puck wrapped the slender teen in a calming embrace. When his own phone vibrated in his pocket, Puck had received a text from Lauren.

"_Ask f he wnts me 2 spll bns. L."_

"Easy Cherub. Lauren is ready to pull the plug on Finnessa. Your call."

"If I say yes, I'm no better than he is, Noah. But if I say no, it only gets worse, doesn't it?" Outside, rain was lashing against the windows. "Tell her I asked her not to. I'm going to let Dad handle this."

"I'll also text Aretha and tell her to keep quiet too, then. Tell you what. After I tell them to lay off the jerk, how 'bout a massage to help you relax? I'm pretty good at them."

"That sounds lovely, Noah. And thank you." Taking off his shirt and lying down on the bed, Kurt soon felt his boyfriend's strong hands working away knots in his shoulders and upper back, while the former bad boy was straddling his hips.

As Noah's hands worked there way down Kurt's spine, the smaller teen's stiff muscles started to smooth out. As the diva's tense muscles began easing, the Glock soon realized that other tensions were making themselves known. His own aching erection began pressing against his zipper as Kurt began moaning wantonly at the pleasure his body was receiving.

"Yum." the counter-tenor moaned. "Where did you learn to do that? It feels amazing." Just as those words left his mouth, Kurt realized that his boyfriend was hard against his backside.

"Cherub, I'm sorry. I know you're not ready for anything like this..." Noah started to leave, but as soon as he had lifted away from Kurt, the smaller male turned onto his back and grabbed the Mohawked teen and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

"You know what, Puck," Kurt growled into Noah's mouth, "talking is vastly overrated right now. Shut up." Lightly yanking Noah's ears, Kurt silenced any further discussion with another languid kiss. Thrusting upward, the slender teen made his own pleasure known as his trouser covered erection rubbed against Noah's.

Lost in sensation, Noah could only try to keep pace with his lover's grinding. Supporting most of his weight with one arm, the jock ran his free hand along Kurt's chest, as they rode out their aching needs. With each thrust, Noah found himself closer and closer to orgasm.

Flipping them over, Kurt began rutting into Noah's groin with a ferocity that swiftly had Noah's breathing ragged. Looking into each other's lust blown eyes, the teens locked lips once more for a hard kiss as they shuddered to climax.

"Shower?" Kurt suggested with a bright smile.

* * *

><p><em>Scene<em>

On Thursday, the New Directions team got their results. While they had performed quite well, they didn't make the top ten. Missing from the team were Finn, Kurt and Puck, who had left the day before when an angry Burt Hummel came for his sons. Puck decided to go too, in case Mr. Hummel needed any help, mostly keeping Kurt from killing Finn. For his own part, Finn managed to glare almost non-stop the entire trip, still blaming everything on Kurt.

"I can't begin to tell you how disappointed in you I am." Carole railed at her son. "You had no call to say those things to or about Kurt. Go to your room, Mister. And I want that room spotless before dinner. I've had it!" the normally calm and loving woman yelled.

Seeing Finn storm into his room, Kurt made a split-second decision to face his step-brother one last time and try to put things to rest. Knocking at the open door, Kurt stayed in the hallway as Finn took his time turning around to face him.

"I really don't understand why you're blaming me, Finn. What did I ever do to you that you'd hate me so much? You once said that I couldn't take no for an answer, but when did I push you for anything? Yes, I had a crush on you once. But that is all it was, a crush, and I never touched you or said anything to you to make you do anything. Please help me understand." Eyes shining with unshed tears, the counter-tenor could only look on as the taller teen continued his angry trashing of his room.

"You don't know? How about how you were stalking me all the time. Or when you made Rachel look like a clown hooker. How you made that room we were gonna share into some sex den! What about all the times I got slushied and had to take all the crap from the other jocks because I live with you!"

His face turning hard, Kurt interrupted "Oh, you poor baby! Someone who never laid a finger on you, someone who, for a brief moment saw you as being worthy and worthwhile, so now I'm a stalker! Someone who actually looked up to you, because you showed ONE BLOODY MOMENT OF KINDNESS, and thought you were better than the other Neanderthals, and you get all pissy about how your reputation is suffering because you just once didn't follow that pack of brain dead barbarians you call your friends in tormenting me? You know what, Finnegan?" Kurt snapped, knowing how much the over-tall teenager hated his full first name, "you're not even worth the effort it takes to try to understand you. And as for all those accusations of sexual harassment? I'll break it down for the idiot who didn't even know that he couldn't get a girl pregnant without actually having sex. Sex requires some form of human contact, and the only contact I've ever had with you that was unconsenting was when you and your damned, precious jock arse holes hit me, pushed me or threw me in the trash! And I don't for one instant think that even you could call that sex, you moron! I'll say this one last time, so make damned sure you listen. Stay the hell out of my life, out of my business and out of my friendships. I don't care what issues you have any more, and I don't care if someone finally knocks some sense into that stupid growth on top of your neck. I won't take any more abuse from you." With a final glare, the slender male turned and walked angrily into his own room, slamming the door, just as a blast of lightning split the skies above their home.

As the pale boy sat at his vanity, a white owl silently landed on his window ledge, obviously seeking shelter from the pouring rain. Looking at the ghostly bird, Kurt quickly lost his anger at seeing a wise pair of eyes looking into his own.

"I really hope you don't come in here and make a mess." he muttered to the beautiful owl sitting on his open window. The bird just shook its feathers and settled quietly, apparently snoozing.

A moments later, a gentle knock sounded at his door, startling the boy and the bird from their introspections. As the bird flew off, Carole's soft voice sounded. "Sweetie, can I come in?" Opening the door to his step-mother, Kurt allowed himself to be wrapped in a warm hug.

"Your father and I heard most of that, Kurt. I wish I knew why Finn is the way he is, and I really wish I knew how to fix things so you wouldn't have to put up with that. What he did and said was awful, and I want you to know that we don't for an instant believe anything wrong about you." she murmured as she gently stroked the crying teen's hair. "Burt is having another talk with Finn right now. If there's anything you think might help us figure him out, I really want to know."

"I really wish I could help you, Carole. As I told Finn, I don't understand why he is the way he is, and I've tried to be his brother and his friend, only to be pushed away again and again. I'm sorry about the language I used, but I'm not sorry that I told him off."

"Hush now, Sweetie." she soothed. "You could have said a lot worse, and we all know it. The problem isn't that you said those things, it's that he deserved every word of it. That has us angry, but at him." Pulling her step-son tighter, Carole looked out the window. "Would you look at that. I guess even the worst storms pass after a while. Maybe Finn's attitude will too. Now, if you want to, it's fine with us if you want to spend some time with your friend."

"I think I'll take you up on that. Thanks." he said, smiling. "I just want you to know that in my heart you're my second mum." Leaving Carole with a smile, the counter-tenor grabbed his things and left.

As soon as Kurt was in his Navigator, he called Noah, and explained what went down.

"Come on over, Cherub." the former sex shark said. "You can help me cook for Ma and Sarah."

Closing his mobile, the slender teen drove off, not seeing the owl flying in the opposite direction. As the bird approached a large house a few miles away, it winged softly to land at the base of a rowan tree. With a flash of shimmering gold, where the snowy owl once stood, now there was a lightly muscled young man of ginger hair and glasz eyes.

Pulling his mobile from his pocket, the teen swiftly dialled a number with an Irish exchange. When the call was picked up, he said without waiting for a greeting, "It's worse than we feared, Da. He aspected the Thunderer again, after his step-brother made him angry." Listening to the voice on the other side, he added, "No, I don't think he's in danger just now. We do need to keep a closer eye on him and possibly intervene soon. I can't believe Aunt Elizabeth's husband would allow this to go unchecked."

Closing his mobile, the Druid went inside to begin making arrangements for his human presence in his cousin's life. Leafing through his paperwork, he swiftly looked up the phone number for the Allen County School Board.

"Good afternoon." he greeted politely, his Irish accent lilting. "My name is Ronan Campbell, and I'd like to schedule an appointment to transfer my scholastic credits to attend McKinley High School. I shall be a senior in the autumn term. Yes, I can be there in an hour. Thank you for your time."

* * *

><p>Songs and translations:<p>

1 "If I Had a Penis" - Uncle Bonzai (_italics – Santana singing_ **bold – Brittany **_**bold italics Santana and Brittany**_) You really should hear this one performed. I saw it live several years ago, and it was hysterical!

2 "I Got You Babe" - Sonny & Cher (_italics – Rachel singing_ **bold – Kurt **_**bold italics – Kurt and Rachel) **_

3 Our Lips Are Sealed – The Go Gos _Santana – italics_ **Mercedes – bold **_**Everyone – bold italics**_

4 Dear One – Irish

5 Little fox – Irish

Author's note: Seven chapters in, and we've finally met Ronan. For those who noticed the owl in earlier chapters and wondered at his significance, now you know. You (and Kurt) will be seeing a lot more of him as the story unfolds.

Please be kind and hit that lovely button just below and let me know if you like the chapter or the story so far. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 9

Author's notes: First of all, thank you to all who have been reading and especially to those who have reviewed this story. You have no idea how greatly it's been appreciated.

I do not own Glee, or any of the characters in this story except for my OC's. I am simply borrowing these wonderful people for our mutual enjoyment. I solemnly promise to put them back where I found them when finished.

Once again, I want to thank my wonderful beta reader, the fabulous Ash Knight. Without his able assistance and encouragement I would have never started this project.

Warnings: Male on male sex, if it bothers you, you're definitely reading the wrong story. Otherwise, please read and review.

* * *

><p><em>Friday, April 22, 2011<em>

Ronan managed to enroll, but would have to wait for the Fall term. Thankfully, his test scores proved more than sufficient (dare he say exemplary) to avoid any remedial course work. With his records readily at hand, the sturdy teen also managed to attain a workable schedule that would allow him maximum free time and minimal fuss about his extracurriculars. Not bad, considering that he had been prepared to glamour the administration quite heavily, or bribe them, whichever proved handiest. Singing to himself, the Druid began the task of hiring professionals to renovate and remodel what would become his home for the foreseeable future. Taking great pains to maintain the beauty and history of his manor, he saw to it that the yards and gardens would be well-maintained, and had had a sizeable swimming pool installed with a semi-detached jacuzzi hot tub. Perfect relaxation after a long day of training and study.

In his large basement, he saw to it that a full sized work room was appointed, and after its completion, he would glamour the memory of its very existence from his workers. With a bit of fortune, the house would be completely ready for occupation in time to begin Kurt's training. With a sigh of regret for the time he'd been spending and would continue to spend away from home, the Druid once again took his sky form, and as a snowy owl, flew off to watch over his beleaguered cousin.

Thankfully, schools were still on their spring break, so the Druid didn't need to brave the noise and bustle of a busy high school just yet. Instead, Ronan followed his sense of Kurt's awakening Inspiration to find his cousin at the Puckerman household. Sending a grateful thought to Danu, he drifted on silent wings to perch on a limb outside the family's kitchen window. Behaving as any bird would, he preened his feathers while eavesdropping shamelessly on their conversation.

"Kurtie, can you braid my hair before you go? And maybe come by Sunday so I can have help again for school?" the pre-teen girl begged.

"Sarah, we talked about this. You don't get to take advantage of your brother's friends." Mrs. Puckerman chided gently. "Kurt has other things to do with his time besides your hair. And I thought you liked the way I braid it."

Laughing at the family's antics, Kurt excused himself to call Mercedes and see if the team had landed. Once his best friend assured him that she was safely landed and waiting for her parents, she asked if he could help out with Sam, as his parents were out of town on job interviews.

"Just tell him to sit tight, 'Cedes. Noah and I will bring him home." Closing his mobile, the pale youth went back to inform the Puckermans about Sam's plight.

"Of course you should bring your friend here and let me feed him, Kurt." Mrs. Puckerman responded kindly. "Such a shame, really. So many people out of work, it must be very hard for his family."

Outside, a snowy owl was nearly startled from his perch. _Dear Danu! Please tell me I don't have to __fly to Dayton!_ The shape-shifted Druid thought. Looking skyward as if expecting an answer, Ronan shook his feathers once and flew south toward the airport. As birds observe neither traffic nor road conditions, he actually managed to arrive but a few moments after his cousin had parked and went in to find his friend. Settling himself on a large van near Kurt's prized SUV, Ronan gave himself a good preening as he watched the boys emerge from the terminal. Seeing the three teenagers in good spirits, Ronan tiredly flew back to his home.

* * *

><p><em>Scene<em>

With a relaxed mood, Kurt had barely pulled in to Noah's driveway when his mobile vibrated in his pocket. Seeing his father's number on the called ID, he cheerfully answered.

"Son, I know it's been strained for you, but so you know, Carole took Finn to her sister's until Sunday morning. How about you and me having dinner out? Just the two of us." Burt asked.

"Would it be okay if I brought Sam and Noah? Sam's parents had to go on interviews, and are out of town with his brother and sister. I just pulled in at Noah's from picking Sam up at the airport, Dad." Quickly, Kurt explained the situation to his father.

"Tell you what, Buddy. Bring 'em home and we'll order pizza. How's that work?"

Happily agreeing, the counter-tenor closed his mobile and gave the news to his friends. Being able to count on his father's big heart and open mind was something Kurt adored about the older man, more than anything else in the world. Having run in briefly to tell his mum, Noah came back to the SUV with a smile.

"So," Sam asked from the back seat. "Are you guys dating yet or is that just another one of Finn's stories?"

Looking at his bleached blond friend in the mirror, Kurt felt himself tensing up. "Evans," Puck growled. "What are you talking about?"

"According to Quinn the reason Finn can't date her any more is because Finn was caught cock blocking you guys. Just so you know, if you are I have no problem with it."

"My step-brother is in trouble because he's homophobic and thinks that it's impossible for me to be friends with any boy and not try to rape them." Kurt stated venomously. "That's what he said when... Never mind." Looking sad, Kurt just gripped the steering wheel that much harder, trying to not yell at his friends over yet another dig from Finn.

"Dude, just so you know, I would never have cancelled our duet. Yeah, Finn tried to tell me a bunch of stuff about you, but I told him I gave you my word that I'd sing with you and that was all that mattered to me. And as for worrying about you doing something to me, if that's what he thinks, it's his problem, not yours. I'm only asking because I don't want to mess things up for you guys. If you're dating, cool. If you're not, I'd still like to at least let you know that I'm cool with you."

* * *

><p><em>Scene<em>

After dinner with his dad and friends, Kurt drove Noah home. Sam would be staying in the Hudmel guest room for the night, until his family would be back the next day.

Once in Puck's driveway, the Jewish teen gave Kurt a soft kiss before letting himself out of the car. "Cherub. I know it's probably too soon, but I'd really love to talk to you about us. Can I come by yours after Temple tomorrow?"

"I'd love that, Noah. I really would. I have to work at the garage tomorrow, and won't finish until seven. But if by us, you mean boyfriends, then the answer is yes. Just keep being this wonderful, sweet boy who got me through everything Finn could dish out." With that, the fashionable teen pulled his boyfriend in to a passionate kiss that left them both eager. "Just one little detail... We have to tell my dad." Seeing the look of terror, crossing Noah's ruggedly handsome face, Kurt eased up a bit. "But it doesn't have to be right now." Pulling his boyfriend for another passionate kiss, Kurt walked the stunned teen to his door. "Good night, Noah." Giving the Mohawked teen a chaste kiss, the fashionable teen left to go home.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday April 23, 2011<em>

After breakfast, Sam's family showed up with wonderful news. Don, Sam's father, had found a new job. While it would mean a lengthy commute each day, the salary and health benefits would ensure the family of five would soon be back on their feet and living in a house once more. Seeing his friend and his family secure once more, gave Kurt an additional shot of joy to his weekend. Hopefully, his own father would still be supportive once the news of his relationship broke.

As part of his agreement to let Finn go to New York, Burt had convinced his son to cover the garage in his place that day. Kurt was well-known to the other mechanics and most of their customers as a skilled mechanic in his own right, so it was hardly unusual for him to take shifts, working on cars and inventory as needed. Many of the older mechanics often asked for the boy's advice on repairs.

"As soon as I finish the dishes, I'll head over to the shop, Dad. Call me if you need anything."

"Just have a good day, Son."

The day managed to be a slow one, with only a handful of oil changes and one carburator overhaul. To pass the time, all the mechanics joined in a few rounds of dominoes. Kurt managed to win a few dollars off the older mechs, but graciously bought lunch for the crew to avoid hard feelings. A tactic his father taught him around the same time he'd taught him the game itself. Shortly after two, Noah showed up with his mum's ailing Volkswagen Beatle. A car that was easily older than both teens combined.

"That sounds like a busted head gasket and a valve job, Noah." Kurt offered as he saw his boyfriend exit the car.

"Cherub, you know this stuff?" the running back said, incredulously. "And how can you tell what's wrong without even looking. Hell, I'm not even sure where the engine is on this thing!"

"I have my mechanic's license on display in the office if you don't believe me, but I can generally tell what's wrong with an engine just by hearing it. In this case, you're just lucky you haven't shot a rod and needed a new engine. Expensive, hard to come by for that year VW, and just getting the parts you'd need would take upwards of a month. Better leave it off until I can get under the hood. But as it's a simple job, and I have the parts on hand, I can probably have it done before we close."

Looking around to see that no one was in earshot, Noah whispered. "You have no idea how hot you look right now, Babe. Smart, funny, gorgeous AND a grease monkey. How did I ever get so lucky? We don't have a lot of money, and I was kinda hoping your old man would let me clean up around the shop to pay for whatever the Bug needs. Ma really loves this car. She's had it since college."

"Tell you what. I'll do the work and charge you what we pay for the parts. Dad hasn't done the books since I learned two plus two, so it won't be that much. Probably a couple hundred. If money's tight, I can help you with that, but you can't tell Dad. Deal?"

"Any chance you'd take it out in trade?" the sex shark flirted.

"Any chance you'd let me shave that Mohawk and put you in a dress?" Kurt countered playfully. "Do that, and I might be willing to pay for the parts myself." Seeing the hurt look flash on the larger teen's face, "Relax, Noah. That was just playful banter. You supply the muscle to put your mum's car on the lift, and I'll steer."

Taking the keys from Noah, Kurt swiftly hopped in the ailing car and motioned for Noah to push. After a few minutes of effort, it was in place with the brakes secure. Moving to the rear, Kurt opened the bonnet and began inspecting the engine and hoses before pointing out the problems clearly to his stunned boyfriend.

"These cars are the reverse of what most people expect. The engine is in the rear, and the trunk in front. Once had a customer try to tell me his engine was missing, because he had never bothered opening either, and when he was faced with a spare tire and jack instead of the engine compartment, he called us to tow it in. Dad and I laughed so hard at that, we almost lost his business. After I put the thing back together in front of his eyes, he calmed down a lot. Still a regular customer, though."

Moving with practised efficiency, the young mechanic quickly dismantled the engine block and replaced the faulty parts. By six, the car was running more smoothly than it had in years, and Kurt had several grease smudges on his face and hands.

"Tell your mum to bring her by in a couple of weeks for an oil change. I'll pay for the parts today, and we'll call it a late birthday gift. All right?"

Before he knew what happened, Kurt found himself surrounded by Noah's arms in an embrace that felt like home. Blinking back tears of relief, the running back mumbled his thanks and drove off.

* * *

><p><em>Scene<em>

Later that evening, after Burt had turned in, and Kurt was doing his nightly moisturising, the singer was startled to hear a tapping at his window frame. Looking out the open window, he saw Noah's smiling face.

"What are you doing?" he whispered harshly. "You could fall and break your neck!" Hurriedly pulling his grinning boyfriend into his room, Kurt took a moment to look out his window to check if anyone had noticed. Seeing only a white owl in the tree, he shut his window and pulled the curtains closed, much to the bird's annoyance. Ruffling its feathers angrily, the bird flew off silently.

Still whispering, Noah asked "I could sing you a lullaby if it would help you relax, Cherub. I just wanted to surprise my super-hot boyfriend and be all romantic."

"You really shouldn't be here, Noah. Dad is sleeping down the hall, and Carole will be home in the morning. Probably with Finn."

"I can leave before anyone wakes up. I just wanted to hold your hand and tell you how much I really love you. But if it's a problem, I can leave." Turning to make his way back out the window, "I know your old man doesn't approve of me, Babe. I just wasn't ready to say goodnight after that kiss."

"Shut up, Noah, and get over here. If I'm going to get in trouble for you being here, I'm going to enjoy the ride." Pulling off Noah's t-shirt, Kurt pushed the larger teen onto his bed, silencing any further remarks with more kisses that set fire to the Jewish teen's senses.

"Uh, not that I mind, Cherub, but I thought you weren't ready for this." Puck whispered, breathlessly.

"Who ever said that? Wasn't me. Now, if you're not ready, we can wait as long as you like. Just make out or whatever. If you are ready, I really want to make love to you and with you." Kurt stated boldly. Through his jeans, Puck could feel just how ready Kurt truly was, his cock felt even bigger than Puck's own eleven inches. Eyes opening wide at the realization that Kurt was even better endowed than himself, Puck gasped out "Dude! I hope you know what you're doing, 'cause I really want you."

"I was hoping you'd say that, Noah. Good thing I only pretended not to pay attention when Dad gave me that sex talk." With passionate kisses and tender licks against the larger male's chest, Kurt worked the Jewish teen's jeans off and had his strong and hairy legs spread before Puck could grasp how quickly the tables had turned. Who would have believed the self-styled sex shark and bad ass of Lima, Ohio would want to bottom to another man? Certainly, he hadn't realized it until now!

Reaching into his night stand, Kurt quickly pulled out a bottle of warming lube and a condom. Laying them within easy reach, Kurt worked his way down Puck's body, laving a trail of licks and kisses from his chest to his hips, then from knees and inner thighs to his lover's groin, he breathed softly against the firm, proud butt that had been his goal. Both teens' eyes blown dark with desire, Kurt looked up at Noah, and receiving a nod of permission, he began licking at Noah's crack for several long and delirious minutes before bringing his tongue to the tight ring of muscle that he sought. Circling, teasing, and darting about, he slowly pressed his tongue into Noah's puckered hole. Working with a single-mindedness that blocked out everything but his awareness of his lover's pleasure, he began tongue fucking the Jewish male with abandon. Listening to his Noah's moans and whimpers, was rapidly turning Kurt on more and more. The action of Kurt's tongue was equally arousing Noah, so much so, that without either touching his throbbing erection, Puck found himself having the most intense orgasm of his young life. As his awareness slowly came back to his surroundings, the Jewish teen realized that Kurt was giving him a tongue bath as he worked his way back up to kiss the breathless teen's mouth with a hunger that had Noah hard and aching once more.

"Shit, Dude! No one has ever done that to me before" he exclaimed. "Babe, you are fucking incredible!" Once more, Noah found himself feeling Kurt's impressive length pressing against him. Now, it was skin to skin, and almost without his conscious volition, he found himself wrapping his legs around Kurt's waist, pulling his lover even closer. "Dude, I want you so fucking bad. Please", Puck whimpered into Kurt's mouth.

Smiling, Kurt just continued kissing his new boyfriend as he grabbed the lube and continued stretching Noah's puckering hole, one slow and cautious finger at a time. Watching for any sign of discomfort, the slender teen began scissoring his fingers, and with a sudden twist he found Noah's prostate as evidenced by the sudden moans and vacant stares from his man. Reaching for more lube and a condom he handed them to the breathless teen beneath him. "Care to do the honours?"

Smirking, Puck tore open the rubber and with a practised hand, rolled it onto Kurt's truly massive endowment. Hands surprisingly steady, he applied a generous amount of the slippery liquid to his already stretched opening and invited Kurt to enter the one place no one had ever been before. "Believe it or not, Cherub, you're the first guy to top me. I trust you and love you so much, and I want you."

Humbled by Noah's candid and open statement, Kurt bit his lip before lining himself up to enter his man for the first time. "Relax, Sweetheart. If it hurts, just tell me, and I'll stop." With that, he began slowly entering Puck's body. Puck, no longer having the patience to wait, grabbed Kurt's firm ass and forced the slighter male to plough into his eager hole.

"Oh, God! Oh, Sweet Jesus! Buddha, Mohammed, Satan! Oh Fuck!" Noah exclaimed, tears springing from his eyes. "Cherub, you have no idea how amazing you feel in me! Please, God! Move!" Too far gone with his desire to watch his volume, Puck's voice started getting louder, until Kurt silenced him with a passionate kiss.

"Sh. We don't want to wake the whole town, Sweetheart." Kurt muttered against Noah's mouth. His thrusts coming at an angle that kept the larger man gasping in pleasure. Each movement against Puck's prostate had the Jewish male more aroused than ever before this night. Feeling his own impending climax approaching, Kurt reached between their conjoined torsos to grasp and stroke Noah's length. It only took a few slow jerks before Puck came with a violent shudder and a gasp of sheer bliss. His anal walls clamping down and Kurt's organ, his lover followed immediately to an incredible orgasm of his own. Sweat and semen cooling between them, the young lovers relaxed against one another as their erections finally softened.

"Cherub, I fucking love you!" Noah uttered, breathlessly. "If you break up with me, I'm going to fucking throw myself in front of a train." he threatened with that trademark smirk.

With a menacing growl and a vicious tug at Puck's nipple ring, Kurt warned "Don't you ever say that again, you Neanderthal! Your hot ass belongs to me, and the only way you're dying is if I kill you with hot sex. You understand me, boy?" With another stinging swat to Puck's ass, Kurt rolled his lover around to be the little spoon as they both relaxed.

"To hear is to obey, my Cherub. I was wrong about one thing though. When I said I don't do labels. I need one that says 'Property of Kurt'." Baring his neck, he asked "Will you mark me, Babe? I want the world to know that I'm taken."

With a grin he thought he'd never wear again, Kurt started licking and sucking on his man's neck, leaving a hickey so large even his own fashionable scarves would never be able to hide it. Noah just moaned and worked his ass against his lover's stiffening prick. Turning in his lover's arms, he worked his way down to finally take a good look at the impressive cock that had pleasured him so incredibly. Gulping in shock that such a massive piece of man meat had been inside his ass, Noah took hold of his fears at the same time he took hold of Kurt's twelve uncut inches. With a silent prayer to the God of David, and memories of the countless blow jobs he had received over the years, Puck began licking at Kurt's shaft before working his mouth around the gargantuan cock before him. Raising his eyes to look up at his boyfriend's beautiful face in the moonlight, Puck managed to work all but the last couple inches down his throat before choking. Before Kurt could say or do anything to help or stop him, he eased back and relaxed his throat further before managing to take it all the way to Kurt's neatly trimmed pubes. Swallowing and moaning around that glorious prong, he turned them both around so that Kurt was lying on his back and Puck was kneeling over him.

Fist in his mouth to cover his moans of ecstasy, Kurt kept his eyes glued to Noah's as the larger man continued to service the trouser python that his boyfriend had miraculously kept hidden all these years. The sheer joy and devotion in his eyes, along with the amazing skill of his mouth quickly set Kurt over the edge, his seed flooding Noah's mouth and throat. Swallowing most of the gift he'd received, Noah pulled Kurt face to face to share the taste and joy the former bad boy had received. Moaning at the flavour, Kurt wrapped his arms around his lover and let go of the last of his reservations.

"As much as I hate to say it, if we don't get cleaned up and you out of here, I'm going to be grounded for life and you'll be dead if my dad finds out. Join me in a shower before we clean up?"

"Whatever you want, Cherub. Just so we're clear, as soon as you say the word, I'm telling your dad and everyone else that I'm yours."

"Noah, you really mean that?" Kurt asked.

"Dude, I already told you, the only label I'll do is 'yours'. But 'boyfriend' will work too."

"Fine, you can stay the night, and we'll make breakfast before everyone else wakes up. My dad is mostly harmless as long he has food in front of him and a cup of coffee at hand. Remember that detail for future."

* * *

><p>Author's notes 2: Loved it? Hated it? Too much smut, or not enough? Please hit that button below to let me know what you think. Your reviews are not only deeply appreciated, they also make me a better writer.<p> 


	9. Chapter 10

Author's note: Still don't own Glee or its characters. I only own my OC's and ideas.

Warnings for language, homophobic assault, slurs and mild violence.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday, April 24, 2011<em>

Carole and Finn had arrived very early that morning. Finn went straight to bed intending to sleep until noon as he usually did on Sundays. A surprised, but smiling Carole greeted both teens quietly as they made their way to the kitchen to start cooking.

"Sweetie, is there something you want to tell me?" she asked, smiling at her step-son and his speechless boyfriend.

"We want to tell Dad that we're dating, but want to soften him up first. Will you help us?"

"Of course, Sweetie. I just want you to be happy." Turning to Noah, she added "And you better treat him right, Mister! Or you'll wish it was only Burt you had to face." Smiling to take the sting out of her statement, she gave both teens a loving hug.

* * *

><p><em>Scene<em>

"Dad, do you mind if I have Noah over for breakfast?" Kurt asked as his father walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee, the enticing smells of Kurt's cooking **and bacon** filling the spacious room.

"Please tell me you're not already dating that punk."

"Daddy, his name is Noah Puckerman, and he wants to talk to you."

"Son, I don't know..." Burt began, as he saw his son loading a plate with crispy bacon, ham steaks and eggs. Eyes wide, the elder Hummel could only nod as his nose lead him to the table, where the Mohawked teen was already chatting with Carole, eating a plate of waffles and eggs. Kurt set the plate down in front of Burt and went back to the kitchen to bring in his own breakfast of fruit, yoghurt and oatmeal.

"Not that I object to the bribe, kiddo, but what exactly is going on here? And what does this punk have to say that's so important?"

"His name is Noah, Dad. He's the reason I'm not crying my eyes out over the fact that Blaine is a cheating little bitch who slept with someone else because he couldn't wait for me to be ready for sex. Or over that over-sleeping arse upstairs who can't deal with having a gay brother. Sorry about the language, Carole." Taking a calming sip of his coffee, he continued. "And Noah is willing to wait for me as long as it takes."

"It's true, Sir. I wanted to ask your permission to date your amazing son. It took me a long time to realize that I really love him and it took him a while to forgive me for being an all around arse all those years. I promise, I'll never hurt him, and I will wait for him as long as it takes. If we're both in our forties before anything happens, I'll still wait for him." Burt didn't miss the matching looks in both teens' eyes, though he did miss his son's quick trip back to the kitchen for another plate of crispy bacon until it was slid almost silently in front of him.

"Forties, huh? And all the fried foods that I'm not supposed to be eating is supposed to mean that you two aren't already doing something I'm supposed to overlook?"

"Boys, would you excuse us for a moment? Oh and Kurt, thank you so much for cooking for us this morning. Everything is delicious. Don't worry about cleaning up, I'll take care of it after we eat." Carole stepped in.

"Sure thing, Mrs. H. Come on, Cherub, the 'rents want some 'alone time'." Noah said with finger quotes and a saucy wink to Burt that had him spitting his sip of coffee.

"PUCKERMAN!" Burt started to yell, only to be cut off by his wife's calming, but firm hand on his arm.

"Noah, dear. What Burt means is that you have our blessing to date Kurt, and both of you be careful and respectful of each other. Don't you, dear?" She said, taking her husband's hand as she wiped his face with a napkin.

"But Carole... Kurt's my kid... And if this punk ever hurts him..."

"That will be between the two of them, Burt. Don't threaten, don't shout, don't mention guns and empty lots to bury a body. Be happy your son has someone who adores him and is strong enough to stand up to his scary and over-protective father for him. I'm just thankful that he has someone who is willing to stand up to Finn for him." Carole soothed. "I wish I knew how I failed my son, but I'm proud of Kurt and Noah. You should be too."

"I don't have to like it, Carole. Kurt's too young and that punk has slept with half the women and girls of Lima."

"Burt." Carole said challengingly, "They love each other and as hard as it is for people to accept them, they still managed to find each other. You need to respect their relationship or you're going to drive Kurt away, and then what? Do you really want to act like my son?"

Knowing she was right and that he had failed to protect Kurt when the boy needed him most, Burt could only look into her eyes, silently agreeing with her, no matter how it stung that he had been as bad as Finn in his own over-protective way.

"Boys! It's safe to come finish breakfast, now."

* * *

><p><em>Scene<em>

After breakfast, Kurt took Noah to the mall for a bit of shopping. Knowing his boyfriend wasn't the kind of power shopper he and Mercedes were, the diva took it easy on his jock boyfriend. Only a couple hours shopping for shoes and shirts for Noah. Watching from across the mall, Ronan saw the pair laughing as they walked from store to store.

As the young couple neared American Eagle, Azimio Adams and his posse came out and slammed into the teens.

"Look at what we have here, guys. Homo Depot is down the street, bitches." Laughing maliciously with his cronies, the large athlete shoved Kurt into the wall, while his gang pulled Puck toward the men's rest room down the hall.

Before they could get very far, a loud, sudden blaring feedback from the mall's loudspeakers had everyone grabbing their ears, stunned from the noise. Without warning, a strong hand pulled the startled diva away from the heavy jock, then in a blur of movement, the stranger dashed to pull Puck away from his attackers, before sending the large tackler sprawling with a spinning kick.

Pulling Kurt and Puck into a corner, with himself on point, Ronan tensed himself, ready to spring at anyone foolish enough to step any closer.

"Who the fuck are you? Another queer lover?" Azimio snarled.

"Among other things, I'm Ronan Campbell, and I am Kurt's cousin." the Irishman stated.

"***And you're all such a lovely pack of big, strong men.**" the Druid intoned solemnly.

"**I'll bet your mothers are all proud of how it took six of you to pull down two young men. **

**I'm certain they'll applaud your courage and strength, as the police lead you away in chains. And your fathers, if you know who they are, must be weeping in joy at how their sons have brought shame to their houses and ancestors. **

**Run along, brave and valiant men.**" the Druid said with dripping scorn.

"**Run along and enjoy the fruits of your courage and honour. **

**Run along to your homes and regal your parents with tales of how strong and brave you were this day. **

**Run along home, or scurry away!***" With a sudden burst of crimson light, the assembled jocks found themselves weeping uncontrollably in shame, as they ran off.

"Dude. What the fuck was that?" Noah asked, stunned.

"Sadly, not my best work." the Druid stated calmly. "But at least it served its purpose."

"Ronan, what are you doing here? I thought you were still in Dublin."

"My schooling is over back home, Little Cousin. After Da ran into you and your companion in New York, he asked me if I'd like to spend time here in the states. I'll even be attending your school next term as a senior." Turning to the still perplexed Noah, "I'd be honoured to take you both to lunch. Introductions were sadly overlooked due to circumstances." he said lightly.

Enjoying lunch with the American teenagers, Ronan mentioned a desire to meet with Burt and the rest of Kurt's family. A look of fear passed momentarily over the counter-tenor's handsome features before he suggested later in the week.

"Of course, you should be there as well, Noah." Ronan offered warmly.

"Wish I could, Dude. My folks are going out of town until Friday. Ma always has us spend a few days with my uncle in Dayton." the Jewish teen replied, regretfully.

"Some other time, perhaps." Looking at his watch, the Druid excused himself from the table. "I shall call on Uncle Burt later this week then, little cousin." Taking his leave, Ronan left for his home.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday April 28, 2011<em>

Brushing a calm hand through his wavy hair, Ronan approached the door of his cousin's home. Adjusting his tie minutely, and standing as tall as his five foot ten frame would carry, he calmed himself further before ringing the bell.

"Excuse me, Ma'am" the young ginger haired man asked of Carole, his obvious Irish accent lilting, but clear. "I was hoping to speak with Burt Hummel. Is he home? I'm his nephew, Ronan Campbell."

"Your eyes," Carole exclaimed, "they are just like Kurt's. I can clearly see you're related. Burt's at the garage until six, if you'd like, I can give you directions there."

"No need, I am quite confident that I can find my way. I do thank you for your time, though." With a charming smile, the young Irishman took his leave of the Hudmel abode.

Shortly afterwards, Ronan made his way into the office at Hummel Tyre & Lube.

"Uncle Burt?" he asked as he approached the balding mechanic. "It's been far too long."

"Ronan! What are you doing in Lima?" Unspoken between the two men was the real question: "Have you come to take my boy?"

"It's time for me to train Kurt, of course Uncle. You do remember that Auntie promised the clan that he would receive his training before his eighteenth birthday, do you not?"

"You are not taking Kurt away, Ronan. I don't care about your traditions or your powers, you have no right to steal my boy!" Burt stated angrily, a visible flush gaining on the mechanic's features.

"Uncle, I am here to train Kurt. Right here, in Lima. If he wished to visit our realm, that would be one thing, but if you believe we would steal Elizabeth Campbell's son from his family, you obviously never knew the woman you married. Now, shall we start again and be civil to one another?"

"Dad," a high pitched voice interrupted. "Is everything all right?"

Not missing a beat, the Irish Druid turned to greet his cousin in a warm embrace. "Nothing to worry about Cousin. Your father and I don't always see eye to eye, but I'm not here to harm him or you."

"Ronan," Burt interrupted. "Kurt told me what you did last weekend. I don't want to risk losing my son that way."

Trying another approach, Ronan offered, "Uncle, a truly lovely woman at your house told me that you'd be off around 6:00 this evening. Is there a nice restaurant in town that we can meet, say 7:00 tonight? We all have so much catching up to do."

"Ronan, please..." Burt began. "It killed Elizabeth, I can't lose Kurt too."

"Uncle Burt, perhaps it would be best to discuss things over a good meal. Nothing will happen without your and Kurt's consent. You have my word upon that. I believe you remember what stock our family places on oaths made freely."

Kurt was standing there, his anxiety clear on his handsome features, just watching as his father tried to keep from breaking down.

"Dad, please! You have to stay calm. Please, Daddy, calm down and tell me what's happening. Why are you so upset? Ronan, what are you two talking about?" Kurt had a stubborn look in his glasz eyes that the Druid well knew from all the Campbell men and women over the years.

"Cousin, I have given my word that I would teach you things our family has known for generations. I never said that I would do anything to place you or your family in any danger. Quite the opposite, Uncle" Ronan said over his shoulder. "Now, about dinner. Where shall we meet, gentlemen?"

Completely nonplussed, Kurt just looked to his father for some direction.

"Breadstix is all right, I suppose. I have your word? Nothing without my consent?"

"Yours _**and**_ Kurt's, uncle. You know as well as I, no Druid would dare break his word."

"Wait", Kurt uttered, "what is a Druid?"

"All in good time, Kurt. I will explain everything at dinner. I shall see you at 7:00." Taking his leave, the ginger male left the garage and, after a brief search on his mobile, got directions to the restaurant as well as made reservations.

* * *

><p><em>Scene<em>

Promptly at 7:00, the Hudmel family entered Breadstix to be greeted by a hostess.

"Mr. Hummel, your table is in our private banquet room. Katrina will be your server this evening." Leading the family of four into the room, she waved them in to be greeted by a smiling Ronan.

"Welcome, welcome everyone. Please join me." Ronan waved as he rose from the table. "Dear Lady, you must be Carole, a pleasure to meet you again. I'm so happy Uncle Burt has someone to care for him again. And this tall gentleman must be Finn. I have heard much about you. You must explain American football to me sometime..." Ronan rambled pleasantly, attempting to make everyone feel at ease, but noticing the slight wariness in Kurt's eyes and the hostility in Finn's stance as Kurt moved past his step-brother.

"Please, everyone, feel free to order whatever you wish, we have so much to discuss." Ronan started. "Uncle Burt, have you explained about the Campbell line to your family, or shall I?"

"Dad hasn't told me anything." Kurt stated. "My mother died when I was eight, and today he said that something about her family killed her. What don't I know?"

"More likely, Kurt, it is that you do not remember. Well then, I shall explain our family, and we can go from there. The Campbells have a legacy that dates back so many generations that we truly have no idea how far back it goes. Certainly at least as far as the time of Cormac, perhaps even to the days of the Tuatha de Danaan. 1

In the days of our earliest ancestors, a man came upon a beautiful woman, who was trapped on a branch of an ash tree, surrounded by a large pack of wolves. He called out to her that he would rescue her, and began fighting his way through the pack. Just as he managed to take down the first wolf, the rest turned upon him and started attacking him. The woman called out to her three eldest sons.

"Dadga, 2 Cernunos, 3 Mannan, 4 come and save this man!"

From the skies, a thunderous voice bellowed "Mother, I would never aid a mortal. His fate lies with the wolves, leave him and return to us."

From the forest, a dark voice rustled "Wolves are hunters, and I do not aid those who follow not the ways of the Hunt. Return, Mother, leave this mortal to his fate."

From the sea, a bubbling voice surged "Return, Mother. Mortals have no place in our hearts, and less right to our aid."

Angered, Danu called out "If my children will not obey my Word, then from this day hence they will obey the will of this man and his get. Child of man, rise and be ever more, first among my children."

A rush of multi-coloured light flowed through the man, and surged through his eyes, sending the wolves howling away in fear. As a sign of the Great Mother's favour, from that day to this, all of our line have had eyes touched by the three First Born of Danu. Blue as the seas, grey as the stormy skies, and green as the forests, our family is blessed with the great gifts of Druidry, and that is passed on in each generation.

"And so, Kurt, you have inherited from Elizabeth the Campbell legacy. Your father has claimed that this is how she died, but the truth is that you survived being kidnapped and nearly killed because she used her power to rescue you from evil men."

"Wait" Finn interrupted, "Kurt doesn't have any powers, he's just a ..."

Eyes flashing darkly, Kurt turned away.

"Just a what, Finn?" Ronan asked. "Perhaps, now is the time to show what a Druid is, so that all understand what Kurt can become." A soft blue glow surrounded both Ronan and Finn.

"Now then, you were saying something about Kurt. He's 'just a' what?"

"Fag. I hate the way that prissy little fairy always gets everything. Why did I say that?" Finn asked, startled.

"Soothsaying" Burt supplied angrily. "It's a spell that prevents lies. And I never want to hear that word from you again. You understand me?"

"What have you done to him, Finn? Why is Kurt so uncomfortable around you?" Carole asked.

Like a stream flowing, Finn began listing out misdeeds and offences that had both parents as well as Ronan becoming quite furious.

"Why, Finn?" Carole asked, her voice tight with pain and anger at her son's unwarranted malice. "Why would you hurt Kurt like this? What has he ever done to you?"

"He's gay. Gay guys keep going after me, and I don't want to be a queer like him." Finn stammered. "Like with Jesse. During our fight, he just kept hitting me back, and next thing I know, I'm having sex with a dude. I won't be a fucking faggot like them!" the tall teen screamed, looking at his step-brother. Looking down, he admitted, "I wanted it so much, and I still do. And that bastard just laughed at me when he said it would never happen again. I hate him! And I hate Kurt because he wanted me, then went for Puck. Just like everyone else always does. They all go for Puck and leave me. I hate them all!"

Kurt was quietly gazing out the window, tears running down his face, unnoticed, until a storm suddenly started and lightning flashed just outside the building.

Acting more quickly than anyone could believe possible, Ronan leaped to Kurt's side and pulled the smaller teen into a tight embrace. "Burt!" Ronan ordered. "Get a bottle of whiskey. I need to bring him out of his Aspecting fast, or he could harm a great many people and die channelling power like this. Hurry!"

Turning his attention briefly to Carole and Finn, he added, "No one touch either of us. Is that clear? Don't try to touch us. Burt, I need that whiskey!"

Finn, having lost his patience already, hauled back a fist and threw a punch at his step-brother. The instant his knuckles made contact with Kurt's flesh, a flash of electricity struck the over-wrought teen, knocking him to the floor.

Burt returned with a full bottle from the bar. Knowing what to do from his years with Elizabeth, he simply began pouring the liquor directly in to Ronan's open mouth. Not waiting even a moment, the Druid pressed his mouth onto Kurt's, making the slender teen's mouth open to force the strong drink down the boy's throat. As he swallowed, Kurt's eyes closed and the sudden storm faded away.

Seeing his cousin's body relax in sleep, Ronan was at last able to turn his full Druidic fury on the cause of the night's drama.

"_**He was kind, you showed him hate**_

_**Good, but you gave him evil.**_

_**Kindness and forgiveness**_

_**You returned with ill**_

_**So too, shall this be your fate!**__" _5

A flash of crimson flooded the room, soaking into Finn's prone form. "Whatever punishment mortals deem fit for him, is not enough." Ronan stated, contempt shining in his eyes. "There was a time when merely threatening harm to a Druid merited a slow and painful death. Consider this the only mercy I will grant to anyone who dares to harm a Campbell. Uncle, I gave my word, and will not break it. You need to give your consent for your son to receive training. If this happens again, it could easily result in many deaths, not just Kurt's."

With obvious reluctance, the elder man nodded his head. "What about Finn? I can't throw him out on the street, it's his home too. How can we protect Kurt while you're teaching him?"

"Kurt will live with me. You are welcome to follow me to my home, and you and Carole are both welcome there. I think it goes without saying that **he**" nodding his head toward the prone teenager, "will not be."

After leaving a few hundred dollars on the table, Ronan picked Kurt up in a bridal carry, and headed to his SUV. The drive to Campbell Manor was normally a mere fifteen minutes, but concern and agitation combined to make the experience seem like hours.

Upon arrival, Ronan carried his cousin inside the large home.

"Uncle, up the stairs, second door on the left will be Kurt's room while he is here. The first door will be for you and Carole, should you wish to stay over. Whatever you wish to do with Finn, please do so elsewhere. As I said, he is not welcome here." Ronan stated ominously. "I'll put Kurt to bed, and rejoin you both in a moment, should you wish to talk further this evening."

"Carole, would you take Finn home and we can discuss his punishment tomorrow. I need to be here for Kurt." Burt asked his wife. Giving her a gentle, yet loving kiss, he turned back to Ronan. "Kurt is going to be very upset that he didn't do his nightly routine, and if he can't do his morning routine, I wouldn't want to be in the same house with him" he remarked.

"Let me guess" Ronan stated. "Moisturising, cleansing, ex-foliating and toning his skin. Plus a pore tightening and possibly an herbal facial for the evening and something similar for morning? You'll forgive me if I'm already prepared for those. I do them myself, you see."

"So, you're gay too?" Burt asked.

"Does it truly bother you, Uncle? I thought you accepted Kurt as he is."

"Just didn't expect it. Kurt has always been very concerned with his appearance and skin care. He knows more about it than his dermatologist, not that he's ever had any breakouts."

Showing the older man to a guest bedroom, Ronan suggested he get a good night's rest.

"My room is just next to Kurt's, and I shall leave both doors open in case he needs anything. Please make yourself at home, Uncle." With that, the Druid wished his uncle a pleasant sleep and let himself out of the room.

Looking in on Kurt's well-being, Ronan assured himself that the teen would be all right for a while before going to his own room for the night.

* * *

><p>Terms used in this chapter:<p>

1 Tuatha de Danaan (pronounced Wah-HAH jay Dah-nuhn) children of Danu, the Great Mother

2 Dadga (DIE-dah), storm king; also known as Taranas, the Thunderer

3 Cernunos (care-NOON-oss), Lord of the Hunt, Guardian of the Underworld

4 Mannan (MAN-ahn), Sea King, also known as Lyr

5 Satire, a curse cast by Druids. Can only end when the offender atones for his wrong doings

Author's note 2: All right my lovely readers. Ronan has finally stepped in, and Kurt's legacy is revealed. I know you were all waiting for it. In coming chapters there will be more smut, more magic, and more mayhem. Hope everyone will stick around and let me know how I'm doing by hitting that lovely little button below. Your comments have been wonderfully positive and greatly helpful in making this endeavour a lot of fun for me. Virtual hugs and kisses to you all!


	10. Chapter 11

Author's notes: Ryan Murphy and company own Glee and its characters. I only own my OC's and my vivid imagination.

Warnings for the chapter: Magic, light HP bashing (all in good humour), language, graphic male on male sex.

* * *

><p><em>Friday, April 29, 2011<em>

Kurt awoke the next morning feeling tired and slightly hung-over. Quickly realizing that he wasn't in his own bed, he looked at his surroundings. It was a large, beautifully decorated room, and the bed was even more comfortable than his own. A gentle knock from the open door drew his attention to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee causing his stomach to rumble loudly.

"Good morning, little cousin." Ronan greeted, bearing a tray of fresh fruits and coffee. "I hope you feel better today. Last night was quite emotional for us all. Changing the topic, Uncle mentioned that you have a morning routine. I do hope Kiehl's is acceptable. The en suite is fully stocked and if there's anything you need, please say so."

"Are you assuming I'm staying?"

"Not at all, little cousin. I'm hoping you'll accept my invitation to live here and that you will allow me to teach you. You may not realize it, but you nearly harmed a lot of people last night, yourself most of all. With training, you'll have control over your power and living here, Finn won't be able to hurt you again. Also, if you are going to be channelling gods like the Dadga, you definitely need to know how to handle that kind of power."

"Ronan, I don't believe in God. How could I have channelled something I don't believe in?"

"Kurt, think of it this way. I don't have to believe in gravity, but I don't see myself just floating out to space. Gravity is a fact. The gods aren't the same as the 'Big Creator up in the sky' that so many people pray to and worship. They are spirits of incredible power, but they can only work through us, through Druids. We don't pray to our gods, nor do we worship them as our lords and masters. The gods serve mortal needs, not the other way around."

"What else can Druids do? Cast spells? Do I need a wand or something?"

"Ah, 'Harry Potter'. No, Kurt. Our power is not actually what most mortals call magic. It is our spirit and creativity and passion, but it's not waving a stick in the air or wriggling your nose to make things happen by themselves. It's calling up everything you feel, everything you want and desire, putting your creativity and energy into making what you want become something you already have. I don't say 'I want' and it comes to me. I call forth my Inspiration and say that I have whatever it is, and it is so. Truly, it is that simple. Now, why don't you finish your breakfast and get dressed for the day. I have already stocked your wardrobe with plenty of fabulous clothes in your size and for your colour tones. When you feel ready, join us downstairs. We can talk when you feel ready."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kurt came downstairs to see Ronan chatting amiably with his dad.<p>

"Hey kiddo. Are you feeling any better?"

Nodding his head, Kurt just flopped limply onto the couch next to his father. "I've had better nights, Dad. What happened with Finn? He isn't here, is he?"

"No, son. Finn is grounded, again, at least until after he graduates. He won't be dating, having friends over and we've already taken his keys, cell phone and computer. Also, he's off the football team and unless you say otherwise, he won't be in Glee club when school starts up again. I'm not mad at you, Kurt. I just wish you would trust me to handle the stress when you need help. I'm stunned that you knew what he was going through and never told us that he was abusing you because of his own sexuality. You needed help and didn't ask for it." the older man said sadly. "I want you to know that you can always come to me, Son."

Kurt turned to his cousin, "Noah will be back later today. Ronan, can I invite him to visit me here?"

"Does this mean you're willing to stay and accept training, Kurt? If you stay here, training or not, your boyfriend is welcome here. I would like to do a soothsaying on him, and be certain that he won't harm you. Barring any issues there, I see no reason why he can't visit. I won't do it without his consent, if that will ease your mind, cousin."

"Yeah, I'll stay here if it's okay with my dad. I still don't understand about this training you're talking about."

"Why don't we start with what you remember about your mum, Kurt. I know that after she married Uncle Burt, she mostly gave up using her gifts, but surely she still did some things."

Kurt thought about things, some half-remembered glows and times when his mother had moved so fast to catch him even though she had been too far away when he slipped. Times that she sang to her garden, and it seemed that the flowers grew so much faster. Or the times he had skinned a knee and her soothing touch healed him, leaving no sign of injury. Relaying those memories, he saw his father looking unsurprised by the events.

"Druids have several abilities, Kurt. All are tied up in our capacity for Inspiration. We've already discussed what that is, but it's the basis of all our powers. Inspiration makes it possible for us to cast a soothsaying, to work Bardic spells, and Aspect the gods. Through our Inspiration, we are able to enhance our physical strengths and senses.

Soothsaying, as you saw last night imposes truthfulness on those with whom we speak. Lies simply are not possible, but no one is forced to answer. Remember that, if there is something you don't wish to answer, keep it quiet, as you will have to speak the truth otherwise.

Bardic spells work by using our Inspiration to craft a set of instructions that must be obeyed or a curse that can only be lifted by appeasing the conditions. I put such a curse, which we call a satire, on Finn last night, as well as your attackers last Sunday. They will continue to suffer for what they've done to you until such time as each one recognizes that he was in the wrong, and makes amends for his crimes.

We also have the ability to Call to one another. If you focus your Inspiration on another Druid, you can send your thoughts directly to that person. You will get the feel for others as you develop, and that sense will guide you. _*Rather like this*, _Ronan's thought sounded in Kurt's mind.

The last and most powerful and versatile of our gifts is Aspecting. We call up a facet of a god, and channel that power into ourselves. You'll have to learn about the gods of our ancestors, so you will know who they are and what they can do. Last night, you did that with the Dadga, the Storm King. In your rage, you called up a storm that caused flooding in a matter of minutes. Please be cautious that you don't do that again, Kurt."

"Son, I know it's a lot to take in, but after last night, I understand that I've done wrong by you, keeping you in the dark the way I have. I've already agreed that Ronan can train you, but he also needs your permission. I really want you to think about it. I've already lost your mother, and it would kill me to lose you too."

"I really need to talk to Noah." Kurt told his cousin. "I want him to help me decide what to do."

"Of course, Kurt. He's important to you, and you to him. If it would help, I will even offer to teach him whatever he is able to learn. Not all Druids are Campbells, after all."

* * *

><p>Going back to his room, Kurt wasted no time dialling a certain Jewish teen.<p>

"Hey Babe. How did dinner with the cousin go?"

"It's really complicated, and I need your opinion, Sweetheart. Will you come to Ronan's house and have lunch with us? Dad's here too, and they want me to live here to get me away from Finn." Kurt proceeded to explain what his step-brother had been up to over the last few days while Noah was out of town with his family.

"Shit, Cherub!" the Jewish teen yelled. "That is seriously fucked up." Taking a deep breath, realizing that beating the crap out of his former best friend wouldn't do any good for his lover, Puck forced himself to calm down. "Just tell me how to get there and I'll be there as quick as I can, Babe."

Less than an hour later, Kurt was hugging his lover at the front door. "Wow, after all those losers at school voted you Prom Queen, you go and end up living in a fucking palace. Dude! This place is huge!" Puck quipped.

Eying the Irish teen warily, Puck shook the other teen's hand. "Nice house your folks have, Dude." he commented. "They okay with me hanging out with my boy?"

"My parents are still in Ireland, Noah. This is my house, and I assure you, I have no problem with Kurt having his boyfriend here. Please, come in." After offering their guest a snack and drink, Ronan continued, "Kurt, why don't you show our guest around the house while I get everything ready to start lunch. I'll join you and Uncle Burt in the back yard in a few minutes."

Walking hand in hand, the young couple made their way out to the backyard to sit at a poolside table with Burt, who kept looking at his son's boyfriend with thinly veiled suspicion. Seeing the tension rising, Ronan came out and joined the others.

"Well, now. Shall we get things out in the open so this discussion can go more smoothly? Kurt's mum, my Aunt Elizabeth, was a very powerful Druid, and recent events have shown that Kurt has inherited her gifts in full. The main reason for my presence at this time is to train my cousin to control those abilities and also to protect him as he comes into his legacy. Kurt wants your opinion on that, as his friend and soul mate. To the end of facilitating your understanding, and ensuring Kurt's safety, I would like to perform a soothsaying on you. May I have your permission to do so? I give my word that you will not be harmed in any way."

Upon receiving the sceptical teen's consent, Ronan focused his attention on the tanned male.

"Tell me, Noah," Ronan asked, as a blue glow covered both him and Puck, "what is your middle name?"

"Elijah" Puck stated, with his eyes wide.

"I assure you, my only intentions here are solely for Kurt's protection. As long as your answers show you to be no threat to him, I don't care about anything else."

Before the teens could say anything further, Burt jumped in. "Are you fucking my kid, Punk?" he asked harshly.

"No sir." Puck answered, with a startled expression.

"Enough! Uncle," Ronan exclaimed as he slapped the table. "I told you already that I was not going to interrogate these two. Behave yourself or go home."

"Fine, I'll just get some coffee and let you boys chat." the elder mechanic huffed.

"Dude! What the fuck was that? And why did I say no?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Sweetheart, Dad didn't ask if we'd had sex, he asked if you fucked me. Of course the answer was no." the male diva replied with a grin. "Now maybe he'll believe your intentions are 'honourable'. Just be glad he still tends to see me as his daughter most of the time or he might have asked something even more embarrassing and dangerous."

Shifting in his seat, Puck looked around. "Nice pool and hot tub you got." he remarked, changing the subject.

"Yes, and I really need to find someone reliable to handle the upkeep. The installers were of little value there. If you happen to know anyone..."

"I have a pool cleaning business. Well, I used to, but I don't do that any more. If you're just wanting someone to clean the pool and do the chemicals, I can totally do that."

"That's quite excellent, Noah. What would you charge to handle both?"

"How's a hundred sound?"

"I think you can do better than that. I was thinking more along the line of one thousand per week. If you accept the position as a full time job during the summer, I would even throw in room and board. I'm assuming, of course, that you would wish to spend as much time as possible with my cousin. As you probably know, Kurt turns eighteen in just over a month. I believe he would love nothing more than having you here for his party."

"Dude! I stopped doing that. I won't screw around on my boy."

A confused look on his face, Ronan looked sharply at both teens. "I'm afraid I don't understand. What has cleaning a pool to do with..." sudden understanding washed over him. "Oh. Was your business a front for something other than actually cleaning and maintaining pools?"

"I did that too, but yeah. I'm not proud of it, and I don't do that any more. Babe, I promise, you are the only one I've ever been in love with."

"Well then. If Kurt still wants you here, and I think he does, the offer still stands. It is completely legitimate. I've never paid for sex in the past, and I don't plan on demeaning myself or anyone else by doing so. Especially not with my cousin's boyfriend. Nor am I paying you to have sex with Kurt. In fact, if you accept, there are some rules to go over. The main one is that while I respect your love for one another, please keep anything more than kissing behind closed doors and on your own time." Seeing the look of consternation on Kurt's face, Ronan quickly added. "I have no problem with sex and sexuality. Because I am single for the foreseeable future, I really would rather not be reminded that I have no one to share that with myself."

"Dude, you got yourself a deal! Hear that Cherub? I got me a good job. Now I can take you on dates." Smirking, the Mohawked teen leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Puckerman! Keep it in your pants, punk!" Burt yelled as he came back out.

Rolling his eyes, Ronan just looked at his uncle and shook his head. "Uncle, why don't you help me by grilling the steaks, while I get everything else prepared. Everything is already set up in the cooler by the grill. I like my steak rare, by the way." the Druid remarked as he pointed to the appliance. "I'm going to show Noah where his room will be, as he'll be moving in to help me with keeping this place maintained. Come, Noah. I'll set you up in the room down the hall from Kurt's." he said, with his voice pitched to carry.

Leading the way upstairs to a large bedroom, Ronan turned to face his new employee. "Pay no attention to Uncle Burt, Noah. Kurt and I are the ones who will decide what is and is not allowed here. Just remember what I said about closed doors."

"Dude, you rock!" Puck said respectfully. "Seriously, though. If you have no problem with me and Kurt, why the separate rooms. And where is Kurt's anyway?"

"As I said, Kurt's room is down the hall from here. And as to why, if you each have a room then you each have your own space and won't be tempted to always be in each others pants. Not that I have a problem with you two having sex." he added quickly. "Also, as long as Burt knows you have separate rooms, he can pretend you aren't sleeping with one another. My own dad has the same problem, which is why I'm here alone. He wants me to find a mate outside our clan."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Had. Dad didn't like that I was with a clan cousin. He's a distant cousin at most, but Dad insisted, and so I'm here and Ian is not." Sigh. "I just hope I can find someone who loves me as much as you obviously love Kurt."

"Sorry, man. That really sucks. So, when do you want me to move in?"

"Any time after lunch will be fine. If you like, you can start work this weekend. I'll be happy to give you an advance on your pay so you can take Kurt out tonight, if you wish. Oh, if you want or need anything for the room, let me know. I love to shop."

"Dude, you gotta be shitting me. What if I asked for an X Box and a ton of games and a big screen TV to play it on?"

"How big?" Ronan replied seriously. "I'll probably draw the line at tearing down a wall to put in a billboard sized set, but if it will fit in the door, I shall be okay with it. Provided you don't keep the volume too loud all night."

"Dude!" the astonished teen gushed. "Are you sure you're not trying to get with me? I mean have you seen my guns?" Puck asked, flexing his arms.

"Let's just say my priorities involve keeping Kurt safe and happy while he's learning to control what he can do, and leave it at that. If buying a few trinkets will help you or him feel comfortable here, then I consider it a small price to pay. In that spirit, we won't discuss your 'guns' any further. Deal?"

"Dude! You don't have to pay me for that. Kurt is my boy, and as long as he's happy, I don't care if I'm living in a cupboard."

* * *

><p><em>Scene<em>

Lunch went far more smoothly than could have been expected after Burt's earlier outburst. Afterwards, Puck and Kurt went to pack up their clothes and essentials to move in, while Ronan went shopping at the local Best Buy. Getting a copy of each and every game available for the coveted X Box, as well as the gaming system and several dozen videos impressed the hell out of the sales girl. The crowning glory of the afternoon's spree was when he handed her his credit card and asked for the largest flat screen available for immediate delivery and set up.

"My only concern is that the thing will fit through my doors and be able to be installed with minimal damage to the walls. Whatever set you think will fit the bill, pick out the top of the line and have it at this address in an hour, if at all possible. I'll happily tip the technicians quite handsomely if that can be done without delay."

The dumbfounded college girl looked like she would go into shock at the thought, but happily rang up the order and handed back the Centurion card to its owner.

By the time Kurt and Puck came back, the installation was complete, the technicians tipped generously and the shelves fully loaded with games and a vast assortment of videos. Smiling to himself, Ronan waited only a few minutes before hearing a surprised shout and a set of large feet running down the stairs.

"DUDE!" The Jewish teen exclaimed. "You didn't! Cherub! You gotta see this! I think there's even a bunch of musicals in there you might like." Puck gushed.

"Hm... I think the video rights of your reaction would more than cover what I spent today, Noah." the Druid joked. "Seriously? You screamed like a school girl. 'Dude'." Laughing at the stunned look on the Mohawked teen's face and the thoughtful look on his cousin's, Ronan continued. "Such a pity I didn't think to get a recorder. Dinner is in a couple of hours gentlemen. If you need anything, I'll be puttering about in the kitchen."

"Sweetheart, I'll be up in a moment. Why don't you get started unpacking?" Turning to his cousin, "Noah told me about Uncle Michael making you leave your boyfriend behind. I didn't know you were lonely, Ronan." Wrapping his arms about the slightly taller man, Kurt gave the Druid a firm hug. "I hope you find someone soon."

* * *

><p><em>Scene<em>

"Actually Kurt, soothsaying is quite easy. Once you have manifested your Inspiration, you focus your attention on truthfulness. You are just as bound by the soothsaying as the one you put under its effect. As your target cannot practice deceit, neither can you. I find it best to focus my thoughts on one truth, and how I feel about it. How I would feel if I had no choice but to speak the words of that truth, and centre my thoughts on the one I wish to be honest with me. As I do that, a blue glow surrounds us both, and as long as I keep my focus, the soothsaying is in effect. Try it for yourself."

Kurt closed his eyes as he thought of the one secret he never told anyone. Calling forth the rush of Inspiration as instructed, he opened his eyes on his lover, and saw the blue glow that Ronan mentioned.

"Are you really in love with me?" Kurt asked, being the first thing that came to mind.

"Yes. Cherub, why ask that?" the startled teen returned.

"It was the first thing that came to mind. I'm sorry if it sounded like I didn't believe in you, Noah."

"It's cool, Babe. Are we done with this?" Kurt nodded and let the rush of his Inspiration fade away.

"What else can we do with Inspiration, Ronan? Can we fly?"

"Not unless you board a plane or change into a bird, little cousin. Remember what I said about gravity. No Druid has found a way around that one. As to what your Inspiration can accomplish... Without Aspecting, you can enhance your senses quite a bit, increase your ability to heal from injury and illness, make yourself stronger, faster, that sort of thing. Eventually, you will also be able to take other forms. Traditionally, we have take a form for each of our elements, sky, sea and forest."

"Whoa," Noah said, unbelievingly. "You can just change into anything?"

"Not at all. But we can take on three forms. The bird, sea mammal, and forest creature we identify with most. My own forms are a snow owl, a lynx and sea lion. Here, allow me to demonstrate." Standing by the pool, Ronan drew in a breath, and with a shimmer of golden light, a sea lion splashed into the pool. Mischievously, the transformed Druid surged up to the ledge, and with a powerful fluke of his tail, drenched both startled teens. Another flash of light, saw Ronan wading in the water, with a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

"I'll not change to my other forms just now. It's rather unpleasant to be a wet cat, and I doubt either of you would handle that well."

Kurt had a look of consternation on his handsome features as he realized "You were the owl that came to my window!" he stated as the three teens dried off.

"I was" the Irish teen admitted. "I've been keeping an eye on you since your return from New York. Before that, we have had reports that you were starting to manifest your Inspiration. It was necessary to be certain before any attempt was made to contact you. Your father wanted us to stay away for a reason, Kurt. As you know, he still blames your mum's passing on us."

Changing back to the subject at hand, Ronan continued. "Aspecting is not so much about your own power, but channelling a god to do something that is beyond your own strength. I have a book for you to study, and I want you to consider each of the gods and see what they do and how they relate to each other. Remember that you can only hold an individual Aspect for a brief time, and the longer you do, the more of your energy you deplete."

"That's how Mum died, isn't it?" Kurt whispered.

"It is. She held one Aspect for over an hour, then called up another for nearly as long. By the time she released the final Aspect, her body had far too little vitality to sustain life. That is the main danger in it, and if you so choose, there is no shame in not using that ability. The other danger is if you should lose control over your Aspected power. Then, you place others at risk. I will teach you how to control it. There are quite a few of our people who have performed Aspecting only during training, and never again. After you have studied that book, we will select a god for you to channel for a few moments at a time so you can understand what it's all about. The only other skill that Druids practice is Bard craft. With your musical background, that will most likely be your greatest strength. Bards can craft spells, influence people's hearts and sing away pain and fear. That skill we will work on last, as you can't truly harm yourself or someone else accidentally with it."

"Cherub, you already do that! Your singing always moves people. Even idiots like I was before I joined Glee Club don't mess with you when you sing."

"I'll bid you both a good evening, then. Noah, I'd like to get you started at nine on the pool maintenance, if that is good for you. Try to be dressed and ready for breakfast about eight, so we can get things done before you need to leave for Temple, if you would."

* * *

><p><em>Scene<em>

As soon as the lovers made their way to Puck's room, they quickly shed their clothing and attacked one another's mouths, kissing fiercely with a passion that set both teens on the edge.

Pulling away just an inch or so, Noah quickly worked his way down Kurt's pale body. Lips, teeth and tongue laving his lover's shoulders and chest with all the love and affection in his heart. Moans bubbling out of him, Kurt could only lean against the wall as Noah took his time working his way down to his straining erection.

"I see someone is very happy to see me tonight, Babe. Yum!" the Jewish male mumbled as he swallowed his lover's cock. Tongue swirling around the head, and following the vein underneath, he bobbed for a long time, just slurping away happily, keeping his eyes locked to Kurt's, he reached up with both hands to play with his boy's firm butt-cheeks. Pulling his lover even deeper down his throat, Noah hummed around Kurt's shaft and felt the counter-tenor's balls draw up as his orgasm started.

Kurt, riding out his climax, grabbed his lover by the ears and held him tenderly in place as he thrust his seed into his tanned lover's mouth. Knees trembling, he then pulled Noah to stand and pushed him backward to the king sized bed. Lightly shoving his boyfriend on his back, he then proceeded to straddle Puckzilla's hips and grind against his throbbing erection.

Deciding to return the favour, Kurt started by licking and nibbling on Noah's neck, refreshing his love bite from the last week. As the more muscular teen writhed under him, Kurt could feel just how much control Noah was giving him. It was a truly heady feeling. As he moved down his lover's strong body, the counter-tenor made certain to work his mouth over each and every muscle, and paid great attention to those erogenous zones that elicited the hardest moans and gasps of pleasure. Sucking and lightly biting on Noah's nipples, feeling them become seemingly hard enough to cut glass, Kurt spent several long moments just making love to his boyfriend's chest, before moving further south.

Finding a particularly ticklish spot, just under the tanned teenager's ribs, Kurt kissed and licked at that site for several minutes, causing his lover to squirm deliciously under his ministrations. With a final kiss, he then moved on to the chiselled abs. Kissing his way further down, Noah's body, Kurt felt Puckzilla becoming hard as steel. Pressing a kiss to the crown of Noah's circumcised eleven inches, the diva renewed his licking, as if the prong before him was an ice cream cone. Working slowly, tortuously down the shaft, he traced the veins until he reached the base. Hearing the incoherent babbling coming from his lover, Kurt worked his way back up to the crown, and while working his slender yet strong fingers to massage the ball sac, he took Noah's hard length into his hot mouth. Hollowing his cheeks, the slender teen began a bobbing action that had Noah moaning his name and praying (or perhaps, swearing) in Hebrew.

Feeling Noah getting close, Kurt grasped the base of Puckzilla firmly, and lifted his head to look his lover in the eye.

"Sweetie, can you reach the lube and condoms? I think it's time I gave you something you've wanted for a long time."

Pulling the slighter male down for a deep kiss, Noah rolled the two of them over, so he was on top of Kurt. "Cherub, are you sure? You know I love you without asking that from you."

Grinning sweetly, Kurt just kissed the tanned male with all the trust and love in his heart. "Anything you want, Noah. I'm completely yours. Whatever you want, however you want me."

"What I really want, Babe, is for you to make me give you what you want. I love you, Kurt, and I fucking love it when you take charge."

Switching gears quickly, from submissive to dominating and powerful, Kurt pushed his boyfriend over, and pushed the larger teen's hands above his head. "Keep them up there, boy. I'm going to give you a show first." Rising, Kurt swiftly pulled out a bottle of Glide and a condom. Slicking a hand, he playfully ran the slippery hand down his chest and groped himself. Turning in a slow pirouette, Kurt looked over his shoulder seductively. "Like what you see, big boy?" Slapping his own ass, the counter-tenor moaned brazenly as he trailed his wet fingers around his puckered pink hole. Bending over, Kurt began probing himself with his fingers, one digit at a time. Looking back at his lover, he could see the man's eyes dilated in lust, hands still locked above his head.

"Poor baby, are you going to just lay there and let me pleasure you the way I want?"

"God, I love you, Cherub. I could come just from watching you."

Taking his time and making sure he was as stretched and relaxed as much as possible, Kurt turned to face his submissive boyfriend. Rolling a condom down Noah's cock, Kurt slowly and tortuously straddled Noah's hips. Kurt looked at his man and gradually impaled himself on the bulging prong.

With a final gasp, as his arse met Puck's thighs, Kurt settled himself for a moment before beginning a gentle bouncing and rolling motion that absolutely rocked his lover's world. Changing his tempo, the diva continued bouncing and rolling his hips, every dip met by a thrust that banged into his sensitive prostate and had him aching with his impending climax. With a final bounce, both teen's came at the same moment. Kurt finally collapsed onto his lover's chest, both young men spent and breathless.

"Next time my dad asks you about our sex life, Sweetheart, don't say anything. I really enjoy that proud flesh you're sporting, and would hate to have it removed."

"Whatever you say, Cherub." Hearing the love in that endearment, Kurt allowed his body to relax as he fell into a deep sleep, safe and cherished in his lover's arms.

* * *

><p>Author's note 2: As promised, there was more smut this chapter, and I fully intend to have as much as the story will support in upcoming chapters. It probably won't be every time, as even teenagers need to do other things with their time, but there will be more sex, I promise. Please hit the lovely button below and let me know if you are enjoying this. Even though I am writing for my own enjoyment, I do want to know if others like it as much as I do. Thank you!<p> 


	11. Chapter 12

Author's notes: First of all, thank you to all who have been reading and especially to those who have reviewed this story. You have no idea how greatly it's been appreciated.

I do not own Glee, or any of the characters in this story except for my OC's. I am simply borrowing these wonderful people for our mutual enjoyment. I solemnly promise to put them back where I found them when finished.

Warnings for this chapter: Male on male sex, Paganism. If you are offended, please hit the back button.

Once again, I want to thank my wonderful beta reader, the fabulous Ash Knight. Without his able assistance and encouragement I would have never started this project.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday, April 30, 2011<em>

_Beltaine – Part one_

Saturday morning found the young lovers tiredly strolling into the kitchen to find a happy Druid putting the finishing touches on a massive breakfast. Eggs, waffles, fruit and juice already set with festively decorated plates and glasses, coffee just being poured.

"Well now. I see you horny bucks actually managed to roll out of bed on time." Ronan remarked cheerfully. With a playful wink at the others, he added "I do hope you'll have enough energy to get through the day. Can't imagine how, considering the activities I could hear all night."

Kurt's blush was so dark he looked like one of the strawberries on his plate. Noah actually looked torn between thrusting out his chest in pride and hiding under a rock.

"Dude! How...?"

"Really need to work on the insulation between the rooms today. The walls aren't completely sound proof around this place. Kurt, why don't you help me with that, while Noah is busy with the wet-scape and attending Temple with his family. Wouldn't want your dad to overhear you guys the next time he decides to sleep over, now would we?"

"I'm so sorry, Ronan. I didn't think we were that loud..." Kurt began.

"Relax, little cousin. Where is the fun of being single for me if I can't tease you two love-birds. And no, I didn't hear a thing, but if you think I can't see how you're walking this morning, you are seriously needing more mirror time."

"Dude, not cool. I... I mean Kurt was so panicked." Noah stammered. Ronan just laughed at that remark.

"Still, there is a good deal of work to be done today. Kurt, I will need at least one good shopping partner. I have a list of things we'll need for the weekend, and some minor redecorating that I'd like your opinions on. Noah, I have an envelope with plenty of cash for you to purchase any supplies you'll need, my mobile number is on the flap if you have any questions or if you need more money than that."

_Scene_

Driving through town toward the mall, Ronan reflected happily on how far Kurt had come over a single day of positive input and the presence of a genuinely loving and devoted Noah Puckerman. Such a pity, he thought to himself, that Burt Hummel still had such difficulty in seeing his **son **as a young man rather than the daughter he had so desperately wanted. With a glance at his cousin, Ronan could only sigh at the pain that wilful blindness had wrought in the younger teen.

"Any thoughts on your birthday, little cousin? As I recall, it's in just over a month. Would you like a pool party, a weekend trip with your boyfriend, or perhaps a trip to Broadway for a show?"

"I hadn't really thought about it, Ronan. There's one thing I've been trying not to ask. You throw around a lot of money, and your house is amazing. What exactly do you do for all that? Or should I not be asking?"

"Kurt, has your father never told you about your trust fund? I know you have a lot of very expensive clothes, and I understand you spent time at a private school. Didn't Uncle Burt tell you where that money came from?"

"Wait, what trust fund? And Dad paid for Dalton with his honeymoon money. Two weeks in Waikiki for a term at Dalton."

"Cousin, I have no idea where your father planned on staying in Hawaii, but I can assure you, a single term at a private school such as Dalton Boy's Academy costs far more than a family trip to the islands. That term was nearly fifty thousand dollars. My da is one of your trustees, and he told me all about your time there. He actually considered sending me to Dalton to meet an acceptable mate, but as I'm already of age, it's not as though he can simply command my instant obedience.

As to what I do, I'm your mentor, I will be attending senior year at McKinley with you and Noah, and I plan on simply enjoying myself for the first time in quite a while, not having to be drilled in history and tradition every morning before breakfast.

Now, your trust fund that I mentioned is currently valued at approximately thirty-seven million dollars, U.S. Each member of our family receives his or her inheritance on the eighteenth birthday. Until that date, your parents or guardian has access to it for your necessary expenses. Clothing, transportation, tuition, and so forth. Thus, in just a little over a month, you will be quite wealthy. In fact, with the careful management our family has with money, that will more than likely grow considerably in a few years' time."

"Why did he say he spent his savings and ran up a debt to pay for me to be safe?" Kurt whispered.

"That is a question best put to your father. If I had to make a guess, I would say that he wished to put a burden of guilt on whomever he said that to. I most certainly hope it wasn't you."

"No, it was the father of the boy who threatened to kill me."

Slamming on his brakes, the Druid turned to his cousin in shock. "Burt allowed someone to threaten your life and said nothing to the family? Your father and I need to have a serious talk about his responsibilities to a Campbell! If Da, or worse our grandfather were to hear of this, Burt Hummel would not survive one minute past the discovery." Ronan stated angrily. "As it is, he may not survive when I talk to him, and I'm the calm one of the family. Aunt Elizabeth gave her life for you, and this is how that _**cuili 1**_ honours her memory and your legacy?" In his obvious rage, Ronan's accent became more and more pronounced until Kurt could barely understand any of the tirade.

"Ronan, please don't hurt my dad. He's been sick..."

"One, do not make excuses for your father's irresponsibility, Kurt. It truly doesn't help matters, and only serves to make you look weak. Two, while I am admittedly upset about this, I will most certainly calm down considerably before I bring this matter up to that man. And three, from this moment on, at least until you are of age, you are to report any abuses of any kind to someone, preferably me. That way, your life is protected, and I won't have to face Da and Grandfather and explain how I failed to keep the clan's oath to your mother. You may take my word for it, I would far rather die in the most painful manner imaginable than face either of them as an oath-breaker."

"But my dad..."

"If Burt knew that you were in danger, even a suggestion that someone had made a joke about harming you, his duty to you and your mum was to report it at once to the clan elders. IF, he knew or suspected you were hiding such a danger to yourself and covering someone else's threats, then he should have encouraged you to tell him and sent for a protector to keep you safe. Protecting you is my first and last priority, and no one, not Uncle Burt nor your ridiculously hot boyfriend, is going to keep me from carrying out my duty. And Kurt, that means you aren't going to keep me from it either.

So, change of plans. Instead of the mall and design stores, you and I are going to set up a dojo at home. You, little cousin, have just been enrolled in fight school, and by the gods, you are going to learn, or I'm going to burn every last one of your designer clothes until you do!" That earned a shocked gasp from Kurt. "Good to see you're listening, cousin. Things will only get harder from here on out. I have three options here. Train you to protect yourself, while watching out for you and helping you master those gifts you have; hire a squad of goons who would scare off the bloody Secret Service to watch over you 24/7; or ship you off to the clan and let them have the headaches. Option two, while impressive and foreboding, would surely put a crimp in your training and your relationships with Noah as well as your friends and family, and option three would involve breaking a promise I've already made to your father. And don't for one minute think I'm not tempted in spite of all that. I'll take the consequences as a warlock over finding your broken body lying dead on the side of the road in a bloody heartbeat!"

Pulling out his mobile, Ronan quickly entered the things needed and hoped with all his heart to find a martial arts supplier somewhere nearby. Ah, of course it would turn out that the only place available would be on the other side of town from the mall. Lovely. With a nod at Kurt's silent brooding, the Druid turned them around and headed for a place called Tackett's Supply.

_Scene_

Arriving at the small store, Ronan already had a mental list of what would be needed as well as the dimensions of the basement room they would be using.

Putting a smile on his face and nodding to the sales clerk as they entered the store, Ronan began a whirlwind tour of the facility before approaching the hapless clerk with a stunned and nervous Kurt in tow.

"Good afternoon," looking at the man's name tag, "Robbie. I am setting up a small dojo in my home, and we'll be needing some equipment. Let's see, six inch mats, fifteen by fifteen, rattan swords, ten to start with, I should think, punching bag... Are you not going to write this down?" he asked the man. "Also, do you have a delivery and installation service available? My vehicle probably won't carry most of this. Do close your mouth, Kurt. Gaping like a fish is dreadfully unattractive."

"Sorry, I really wasn't expecting anyone so young to have such a clear idea of what's needed in a dojo. What ranking are you?" the clerk asked respectfully.

"Fifth dan, Tai Kwon Do, sixth in Jujitsu, and third in Ken-do. I'm also a practised swordsman, but I doubt my cousin is ready for an actual blade. Perhaps in a few years."

"Impressive. I'm only a brown in kung fu and second dan black belt in karate. How did you manage so much by what, twenty-one?"

"Eighteen, and my parents and grandparents saw to it that I started training before I could walk. Now back to the requirements... We will also need three sets of protective padding, and gi's would be good too. Two in medium, one large."

"Of course, Sensei. Will there be anything else today? We do have a delivery truck, and I can have your purchases delivered any-time after four tomorrow."

"That will be fine, Robbie. Thank you." Handing over his Centurion card, Ronan turned back to his stunned cousin. Gently shaking the younger man's shoulder, he proceeded to pull Kurt to look over the weapons display while the clerk was ringing up the sale.

"If you see anything you'd like to try, I can probably help you pick up the techniques for it. Just so you know." Ronan mentioned, gently. "I have worked with each and every one of these weapon types over the years. Most are fairly straightforward."

Kurt's eyes were locked on a set of sai swords. "Why, Kurt! Have you ever held the sai?" Seeing the counter-tenor's silent denial, Ronan looked for permission from the clerk before removing the set. "These are sai swords. Nice weapon for defence and moderately good for offence. Another swordsman may say differently, but I find these to be fairly impressive when handled skilfully. As you see, each one has three points, and these are normally kept quite sharp. There is no cutting edge, so they aren't truly considered bladed weapons. However, the manner they are held, lends them to both shielding and stabbing. Also, done correctly, it is quite a simple matter to disarm an opponent wielding a longer blade using just one sai. Here. Hold this one like so, and the other thusly. How does that feel?"

"Strange. Comfortable, but it's really different."

"The sai were made for those with smaller hands. I will get them for you, but you are not to handle them without my presence until you've mastered the basics. Understand?" Upon receiving Kurt's agreement, Ronan proceeded to add the items to his purchases. "If you have a case for these, I'll go ahead and take them now." he stated to the bemused clerk. After getting back his card and signing the bill, Ronan led Kurt off to find lunch.

"In case you are wondering, I included Noah in my plans for training. I can easily see that he is an experienced fighter, so he can help you learn. Plus, if you are still hesitant with fighting me, he can be very helpful keeping you motivated to do your best."

"I just don't understand why I have to learn to fight. It's so undignified and uncivilized." Kurt complained.

"Kurt, what you are refusing to admit, and I am going to call you on it every time, is that what is 'undignified and uncivilized' is having some Neanderthal outweighing you by half again your weight deciding to beat the shite out of you every bloody day. Do you remember your mother? Nice lady, about your size, very pretty? She taught me more about fighting and swordplay than any five of my other trainers. And I can assure you. Auntie Elizabeth was a very refined lady. If she failed to see martial arts training as uncouth or unladylike, then I fail to see why you would refuse to learn."

Sighing, Ronan just continued to drive. "I want you to think very carefully before you say anything else. Druids exist to bring peace, healing and truth to the world. That is a Druid's purpose in life. If someone seeks to destroy, we are there to heal and protect. If one seeks to amuse himself in another's pain and suffering, Druids bring comfort and safety. Who are you, little cousin, to decide you deserve the evils of the world when your place is to bring peace, healing and joy? Does it feel right to you, that evil and stupid men think you are damned for being different, while you could do much to help so many in the world see the truth? Perhaps, you have been told that you are undeserving of any happiness or peace, but from what I've seen over the last few weeks, there is someone very good to you and for you who thinks otherwise. Do we really need to involve Noah in this discussion?"

"No." Kurt sighed. "I just hate violence, but I'll try."

"Good" the Druid replied. "Now let's do something useful and find a decent place to pick up lunch, and supplies for tonight. I'll bet Noah will be quite famished when he returns from Temple."

"Ronan," the slender teen asked. "You mentioned that others besides our family could learn Druidry. Does Noah's religion interfere with that? I know that it's supposed to be against his faith to have other gods."

"That, little cousin, is an excellent question. I would say that the answer is 'no'. What we call in English 'gods', are merely powerful beings who exist on another plane. In the ancient dialect, they were called devvos. 2 Yes, non-Druids worshipped them for quite a long time. The Campbell line has from our beginning known them to be individuals who answer to those with an understanding of what they are and how to channel their power. The best answer would have to come from Noah himself. He is the one to make the decision if he wishes to learn. I rather hope that he does, for your sake."

"Mine? Why would it matter if Noah became a Druid?" Kurt asked, perplexed.

Chuckling, Ronan pointed out a pair of doves sitting on the roof of a deli. "He is your soul mate, Kurt. As such, if he does not share in our powers and traditions, he can never enter our realm. Have you never wondered why it was so difficult to reach us at times? Many Druids spend most of their lives in the lands Under Hill. There, we are all but completely cut away from the mortal world and its flow of time."

_Scene_

Back at the manor, the teens laid out the lunch while waiting for Noah to return from Temple. During their wait, the pair continued to discuss Kurt's training as a Druid.

"I guess what bothers me most," Kurt uttered, "is that it feels like I have to give up all my dreams. I want to be on Broadway, not hidden away Under Hill."

"Kurt, what you're not hearing is that you can have your dreams, and be a Druid. No one is forcing you to do anything you don't want, except for learning to control those powers. Your mum left our realm to find her husband, and then stayed here to marry him and raise a family. What is it that makes you think you would have to leave anything behind or give up what you want from life?"

"But you said Druids live in another realm cut off from the mortal world. That's why you hadn't been around since mum died."

"No, I said many of us live there. And that is true. Some of us choose this world, and we do all we can to make things better for everyone else while we're here. We just have to be careful not to over-extend ourselves. As to why so many left, you have to remember that our people were chased away by evil, close minded fools who saw us as a threat. The Caesars, the Church, rival clans who wanted our power without truly understanding it or its cost. We exist to keep the natural world in balance, and to protect those who would bring light and healing to everyone else."

Looking out at the trees lining the back of his property, Ronan led his cousin outside to the first tree.

"Behold, little cousin. The stately Birch. He is the beginning of our path. His resolve to be first amongst equals made him a chief in the war of the trees. Surely, Aunt Elizabeth taught you the song?" the Druid asked.

"_Birch moon you may begin, strengthen my resolves_

_Sleeping moon and knowing time, as the sacred wheel revolves_" 3

Kurt's clear, sweet soprano voice rang through the air.

Ronan took up the next verse, his lilting Irish tenor a beautiful counterpoint to Kurt's counter-tenor.

"**Rowan wattles, teach wisdom of the age,**

**Stone encircled, oracle of wise ones and the mage.**"

Their voices ringing through the trees as they walked from one to the next, the cousins continued, greeting each tree with it's respective verse.

_Sturdy water craft, born of cruel ash_ _Guide my journey across the sea, guard from lightning flash_

**Alder bark and branch, such a useful tree**

**Faerie tree in Kore time, Heal the doubt in me**

_Willow, enchantment moon, Beltaine fires ablaze_

_Poet and inventors tree, marked by hawk and haze_

**Night crow takes its flight in the chastity of May**

**Hawthorne fragrance fills the air, here the four winds stay**

_Great oak mid-summer tree. Fulfilment of the spring_

_Sacred hinge and door am I. Solstice fires I bring._

**Dark Lord the Holly oak, kills his sacred twin**

**Moon of the harvest starling flights. The warrior rides within**

_Wisdom the hazel moon, be wise and desist_

**Apple, wild immortal tree, Inspiration kissed.**

_Bacchus God of wine, bless your sacred tree _

_with Autumn harvest of the vine, we give thanks to thee_

**Wild boar and whistling swan, the hunting horn does sound**

**With the ivy and its strength, the harvest bride is bound.**

_Pan pipes of the sacred reed, warn of winters chill_

_Slender shafts do arrows make, be doth harm or heal._

**Elder a blood red moon, is a tree of waterside**

**Life in death and death in life in the Elder moon doth hide.**

"And thus we come to the Golden Bough of Yule" Ronan said, reverently. "Mistletoe, which our teachings rarely name out of respect for its power." Pulling from his belt a golden sickle, the Druid reached up to cut a small piece from a branch of the elder tree. "Even though some are not actually trees to modern arborists, they remain so in our teachings. These trees have much to teach us, if we are patient and wise."

"Dude, that was beautiful!" Noah announced as he came to join the cousins. "Sorry, Cherub. I heard you guys singing and I just had to come watch." he said, before giving the slender teen a warm hug and kiss.

"The Teaching Song is something that our elders have taught us for many generations. It reminds us who we are and where we came from." Ronan volunteered. "The house and the trees were established here to help teach Kurt about his heritage. Tonight being Beltaine, is very special for many reasons. Normally, we do not share our rituals and ceremonies with outsiders, Noah, but as you are clearly Kurt's true mate, you should attend. Now, back to matters at hand. Lunch is ready in the dining room, and I know you two will want to spend some time making more noise in private before tonight." he said teasingly.

* * *

><p><em>Scene<em>

After lunch, Kurt did indeed take his lover back to his room. The moment the door was closed behind them, the pair threw themselves into a passionate kiss while Kurt was palming Noah's sizable erection through the more muscular teen's jeans. Spinning them about, he shoved the running back against the door while opening the Mohawked boy's fly to release Puckzilla from its denim prison. With his free hand, Kurt silenced any objections by covering Noah's mouth tenderly before lowering himself to face the growing shaft before him. With a happy grin, Kurt allowed his hands to trail down from Noah's face as he placed a kiss on the head of Puckzilla. As his fingers reached Puck's sensitive nipples, he began sucking eagerly on Noah's cock. Fingers lovingly playing with the tanned teen's pectorals, tongue swirling over the cut length, Kurt gave a playful twist to one nipple before swallowing down to Noah's pubes.

"Oh Hell, Cherub! You have all fucking day to stop that!" the Jewish teen uttered.

Lifting off his lover's prong with a lewd popping sound, Kurt looked up at his man with lust blown eyes. "I don't think you could handle all fucking day, Puck." the counter-tenor smirked. Sucking a finger wetly, he quickly went back down on his boyfriend while pushing his slippery digit into Noah's tight hole. Within a moment, his finger found Noah's prostate as his nose hit the tanned boy's pubes once more. With a moan of sheer bliss, the jock came as Kurt swallowed each spurt.

Not missing a beat, Kurt continued probing Noah's sensitive G-spot as he spit shined the man's shaft, reducing his lover to a quivering mass of horny teenager. Without giving Noah much time to recover, Kurt began sucking his man's cock once more. With one hand pleasuring Noah's prostate, and the other fondling the man's swollen balls, Kurt licked and slurped his way up and down on the eleven inches of cut Jewish cock.

Not being able to handle the intense pleasures he was receiving any longer, Noah pulled his lover to stand, sharing a ferocious kiss before sinking to his own knees and returning the favour. Pulling down Kurt's skinny jeans, he managed to take the slim teen's massive twelve inches in a single gulp.

Working his calloused fingertips over Kurt's surprisingly well-toned torso, Noah looked upward to meet his lover's eyes as his mouth continued his ministrations on the teen's long, fat schlong. Both hands busily taunting and teasing his boy's perky nips, Puck sped up his deep throating to be rewarded with those deep growls and moans that his normally high pitched lover only issued during sex. With each time he heard those sounds, his already turgid cock rose and dipped and his puckering hole twitched in excitement and need. With a moan of his own, the tanned running back lifted away from his lover's hard cock, and pulled the pale teen to the bed.

"Cherub, I need you so much! Please?" With a mewl of desire, Noah bent over the edge of the bed and used both strong hands to spread his arse cheeks for Kurt to plunder.

Grinning, Kurt reached into his night stand and pulled out the bottle of Slick and a condom. As he proceeded to tongue fuck his lover's tight, warm love chute, he applied the condom to his own aching member. Hearing the breathy moans and needy sighs Noah was making only served to make his own engorged cock pulse with need. Tempting though it was to simply plunge in and brutally take what was so freely and lovingly offered, Kurt applied a generous amount of the lubricant to his fingers and began the slow process of stretching Noah's arsehole.

As soon as Noah felt Kurt's fingers reaching his G-spot, his twitching cock erupted. With shaking hands, he grabbed hold of Kurt's wrist and began fucking himself ever more violently with the slender teen's hand.

"Please, Cherub. I'm ready for you" he begged.

Applying even more Slick to Noah's greedy hole, Kurt got up to line himself with the swollen anus before him. Slowly, gently, lovingly, he eased his way in to the tight heat of his tanned lover's muscular arse. As soon as he was balls deep, Kurt stopped for just a few minutes, giving Noah a chance to adjust to girth before pulling back and slamming in. Each thrust lighting another fire of passion and want in Noah's body, Kurt would pull out until just his head remained inside, then ploughed back in with a grunt and groan.

Aiming better, Kurt's massive meat continually worked the larger teen's prostate, causing Noah's spent prong to stiffen yet again. An almost sobbing Puck began bouncing back onto Kurt's shaft, and that was all it took to finally push the counter-tenor over the edge to his own climax. Collapsing bonelessly on his lover's warm back, Kurt nearly lacked the strength to pull his barely softening erection away from that tight heat. Still hard, Kurt gathered his spent lover in his slender, but strong arms, and laid the exhausted teen in bed. Sweetly nuzzling the Jewish teen's neck and shoulder, both males gave in to a deep slumber, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><em>Scene<em>

The snoozing couple were awakened late that evening by Ronan's lilting voice calling them from the open door.

"It's nearly time for the Bel fires, gentlemen." Seeing them stir groggily he continued, "You'll want to shower before this. We'll have a late dinner after the ceremony. Also, I'm laying out your attire for the evening, so please don't make a fuss about it." Smiling at the pair, Ronan hurried both young men to the en suite, gesturing them to get a move on.

Once the door was closed, and hearing the shower running, the Druid went to Kurt's large walk in closet and pulled forth the robes he had prepared for the couple. Each teen would be wearing a pure white silk robe with a midnight blue sash. Recognizing that Ohio's spring nights were substantially warmer than those back in Ireland, Ronan added over-robes of broadcloth, tan for Kurt, and pale cream for Noah, rather than the heavy wools he would wear back home.

Moving quickly, but gracefully, the Druid hurried to his own room to don his own robes for the evening's events. Silk robes of deep emerald green, with a black sash and white over-robe, once attired, he went back to Kurt's room to advise his companions on how to properly wear the garments.

Seeing the stubborn set to Noah's face, Ronan quickly went to reassure both teens.

"It is tradition to wear clothing during our rites and ceremonies that are as different as possible to mundane garb. Everyone present tonight will be wearing much the same things." he said.

"Wait. Everyone? Who will be there?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Some cousins who live in state, our grandparents, and a few guests who are long time friends of the clan. We hoped your Inspiration might manifest, so you had people watching over you even before I came to train you."

"Dude, I can't just wear a dress. It's not cool!" Noah complained.

"They are ritual robes, Noah." Kurt tried. "Just think Braveheart and let it be. Besides, we both know you're way hotter than Mel Gibson ever was." Seeing his boyfriend calming down enough to consider the matter, the counter-tenor pressed his advantage. "Just think about how easy it will be later to get out of these."

Grumbling to himself about being whipped by his sexy as hell boyfriend, the Jewish stud finally gave in to pull on his own robes.

Once all three young men were properly dressed for the evening, Ronan led the way out back to the circle of trees. Seeing several other people already present, Puck pulled back for a moment. Looking at Ronan in askance, the Jewish teen hesitated briefly until he heard a familiar voice call their names.

"Puck! Kurt!" a familiar blond haired teen called, excitedly.

Author's notes: Any guesses as to the blond's identity? Next chapter will have the celebration, and identities will be revealed. If I haven't completely chased you away, and you're still enjoying my story, please hit that lovely button below and let me know how I'm doing. Your reviews and comments truly make me a better writer. Thank you.

1 Pronounced (KWI-lee) – loosely translated as bastard

2 Pronounced (Day-woi) – Spirits.

3 Tree Teaching Song – _italics Kurt singing_ **bold Ronan singing**


	12. Chapter 13

Author's notes: First of all, thank you to all who have been reading and especially to those who have reviewed this story. You have no idea how greatly it's been appreciated.

I do not own Glee, or any of the characters in this story except for my OC's. I am simply borrowing these wonderful people for our mutual enjoyment. I solemnly promise to put them back where I found them when finished.

Warnings for this chapter: Paganism, male on male musical seduction. If you are offended, please hit the back button.

Once again, I want to thank my wonderful beta reader, the fabulous Ash Knight. Without his able assistance and encouragement I would have never started this project.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday, April 30, 2011<em>

_Beltaine – Part two_

"Puck! Kurt!" a familiar blond haired teen called, excitedly. Rushing to greet his friends and Glee mates, Sam Evans pulled the startled pair in to a warm embrace. Sensing his friends' confusion, the quarterback took a step back to smile at the couple. "Are you guys official yet? He asked with a smile.

Kurt looked at his cousin with suspicion before invoking his Inspiration to do a soothsaying on the blond. Seeing the faint blue glow surrounded Sam, he quickly asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you went to church with Quinn."

A startled look crossed Sam's handsome face before he answered, in a sudden Irish accent. "My family are Travellers. Settled Folk sometimes call us Gypsies. We have no religion, but we do try to blend in. The Campbells sent out a Calling to all others who follow the Path, we came." With a visible effort, the large lipped teen stepped forward to kiss a stunned Kurt, breaking his spell. Slipping back to his Southern accent, "And Dude, next time you want to ask me something, don't sooth-say me. Really? Not cool." Smiling, he gave a stunned Puck a quick buss on the lips. "You two are totally hot together, by the way."

Smiling to himself, Ronan had watched the blond Traveller handle his cousin so aptly. Seeing the bemused expression on Kurt's face to match the shock on Noah's was truly priceless. Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice Don and Ciara Evans' approach.

"Nice place you have here, Ronan Campbell." the older man stated. "It's been a very long time since we've seen your family."

Chatting with the older couple for a while gave Ronan a chance to watch the way his cousin interacted with the cute blond. "Your son seems to be great friends with Kurt. Have you been in Lima for long?" he enquired politely.

"Only the school year," Ciara replied. "If Don hadn't found work, we would have moved on already. Now we will be in Lima until school is out, then move out to Cincinnati. It is a shame, our Sam truly loves being here with his friends."

"Perhaps we can discuss options after the ceremony." Turning to face the assembled celebrants, Ronan intoned, "Here in this time and place we gather to see the turning of the Wheel." As the group formed a loose circle about the fire pit, he continued.

"Bel, Spirit of Fire, Fertility and Bounty taught us in ancient times that all things are possible if we stay true to our Path. In this spirit, we light the Bel Fire!" With these words, the logs laid in the pit ignited to a blazing flame. "Kurt, will you do us the honour of giving the Benediction?"

With a clear, sweet voice, the counter-tenor sang out:

"_In this time I call upon the Power of Heaven_

_Radiance of Moon and Warmth of Sun,_

_Rush of Wind and Gentle Breeze,_

_Surging Seas, and Stillness of Pool,_

_Strength of Mountain and Patience of Earth._

_Grant that we as Children of Danu will find our Joy and Success in all we do." _

During the chant, Ronan made his way to the southern edge of the circle, and brought forth a potted Hawthorne Tree. Michael Campbell stepped forth to deliver the next part of the ritual. His bass voice booming in welcome.

"_To the queens under the hill – Bridget the Lovely, Cailleach the Ancient, Morrigan the Mighty and all..._

_To the kings under the hill - Aonghus the Handsome, Lugh the All-Crafted, Ogma the Wise and all... _

_To all the Sidhe-folk of poetry and wisdom - Inspirers and singers, you who grant sight and hearing..._

_To all the Sidhe-folk who are warriors, wardens and keepers, champions and hunters, wrathful protectors..._

_To all the Sidhe-folk of the makers, iron Sidhe and gold Sidhe, wood Sidhe and clay Sidhe and the folk in the loom..._

_To all the Sidhe-folk of the soil, tillers and reapers, cattle Sidhe and arbour Sidhe and folk of the hearth..._

_To all the Sidhe-folk of the Earth, stone and soil, stream and pool, bird and beast... _

_To all the Sidhe-folk of the sea, merrow and selkie, of sunlit shallows and the deeps... _

_To all the Sidhe-folk of the air, trooping sidhe and the voices on the wind... _

_To all of you we give these gifts and ornaments, asking you to bless us in the joy of the living... _

_**Noble Sidhe, accept our offerings!**_" 1

Reaching behind him, Michael pulled forth a bag of brightly coloured ribbons. "Each of us will now hang a ribbon from the branches of this sacred Hawthorn. They represent our deepest, most heartfelt desires, hopes and dreams that we wish to bring forth in the coming year."

One by one, the assembled celebrants each took up a ribbon and announced their hopes to hang upon the young tree.

For many, their wishes were for health and prosperity. Some wished for healthy children to come. Sam's wish almost surprised his parents, to remain near his friends and settle for longer than a year or two. When Noah's turn came, he wished to have the chance to know his daughter. Kurt held back, hesitating.

"It is our tradition to make a wish known when hanging your ribbon, cousin." Ronan said gently. "Surely there is something you long for beyond all else."

"The only thing I would wish for that I don't have is for Finn to get over his hatred. I just can't see it happening because of a ribbon on a tree."

"I told you before, Little Cousin. It's not wishing for things that makes them happen. It is wanting them to be with all your being. Allow yourself to believe in your own power and make it real."

"I want Finn to grow up and be my brother. I want him to accept himself and stop blaming everyone else for what he's done." the diva stated firmly before firmly placing a blue-green ribbon on the seedling hawthorn.

"As we will, so it is. As we desire, so it must be. As we say it, so mote it be!" intoned the assembled group, as a breeze stirred the ribbons to dance and the small tree was lovingly planted in the earth.

* * *

><p><em>Scene<em>

After the ceremony, the gathering moved to the poolside tables to enjoy the Beltaine feast. Eggs, cakes and mead were served to all. Ronan wandered amongst the guests, while Kurt, Noah and Sam took a table further away from the gathering to chat more or less privately.

"Dudes, that was intense!" Sam exclaimed to Kurt and Noah. "So, you guys finally official yet, or what?"

"Yes, Samuel, Noah and I are dating." Kurt said with pride, and found himself pulled into a tight hug from Sam. "Careful, young Jedi, my boyfriend is bigger than you are."

Smirking happily, Puck just wrapped his own strong arms around both teens and kissed his lover's temple.

"So, tell me about your cousin, Kurt. He's really hot." Sam whispered. "Is he single?"

"Dude, I thought you were straight." Puck asked curiously.

"Could say the same for you, Puckerman. Guess I'm not the only bisexual around here."

"Dude, I keep telling people, I don't do labels." Catching a look from his boyfriend's eye, Noah quickly amended, "but I'm definitely Kurt's for as long as he'll have me... Or for life, whichever."

"And to answer your earlier question, Samuel, you should ask Ronan for yourself." The diva looked up to see his cousin staring rather intently at their table from across the pool.

"Uh, Dude." Sam whispered, leaning in. "You do know he can hear you when you use his name, right?"

_*Truly little cousin,* _Ronan's voice sounded in his mind. _*You need to remember what I told you about enhanced senses. What should your friend ask me?_*

Kurt's fair complexion was turning red very fast, having that early lesson brought home so vividly. Blushing furiously, the counter-tenor didn't notice his cousin walking over to join their table.

"My ears were burning," the Druid quipped. "Did you need anything?" he asked, ever the gracious host.

"You know what, this party needs some music." Noah stated smugly, "Come on, guys. Let's rock out and show 'em what we've got." Pulling the surprised Sam and Ronan from the table, the jock looked at his lover with a mischievous gleam in his amber eyes. Moving to the stage that had been set up near the waterfall, the couple swiftly went to their instruments. Kurt had his synthesizer set up next to Noah's acoustic guitar.

_Puck:_

"We built this city,

We built this city on rock and roll

We built this city,

We built this city on rock and roll"

His deep bari-tenor voice started the song. Gazing at his lover, he couldn't keep the smile of love and pride from lighting his eyes.

_Kurt:_

"Say you don't know me, or recognize my face

Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place

Knee deep in the hoopla, sinking in your fight

Too many runaways eating up the night"

Kurt's unique counter-tenor range hitting notes that Grace Slick would have killed for, felt the rush of the music hitting him in a near sexual rush as always. This time, the music felt even more powerful, as he was singing with the man he loved.

_Ronan:_

"Marconi plays the mambo, Listen to the radio

Don't you remember?

We built this city, We built this city on rock and roll!"

Looking at his friends, Ronan saw the love shining in Kurt and Noah's faces, as his Irish tenor tones belted out the lyrics.

_All:_

"We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll

Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll"

_Sam:_

"Someone always playing corporation games

Who cares they're always changing corporation names"

Sam's crooning tenor voice blending beautifully with the others, he could feel a connection that he'd never sensed before. Without meaning to, his eyes locked on to the lean, muscular frame of the Irish Druid until he managed to force his gaze into the man's eyes. So intense, and so very warm. He was powerless to avoid being lost in those glasz eyes. Could they really be looking at him with such passion?

_Ronan:_

"We just want to dance here, someone stole the stage

They call us irresponsible, write us off the page"

Ronan couldn't stop looking at Sam. That beautiful face, and those amazingly brilliant blue-green eyes. Surely, the body was gorgeous, but in those eyes, the Druid could see a thousand promises waiting to be kept. Blushing at the thought of what could be, he brazenly winked at the blond in front of him.

_Kurt & Puck:_

"Marconi plays the mambo, Listen to the radio

Don't you remember?

We built this city, We built this city on rock and roll!"

Connecting on the most basic and primal of levels, Kurt felt Noah's joy and devotion as a warm coat on a cool day. Basking in that wonderful knowledge that he was loved and desired, he wanted to everyone he cared for to know that special happiness he was feeling at last. Nudging his man, he subtly nodded toward Ronan and Sam.

_All:_

"We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll

Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll"

_Sam:_

"It's just another Sunday, in a tired old street"

_Ronan:_

"Police have got the choke hold, oh then we just lost the beat"

_Puck:_

"Who counts the money ,underneath the bar

Who rides the wrecking ball into wild guitars"

_Kurt:_

"Don't tell us you need us, 'cause we're just simple fools

Looking for America, coming through your schools"

_Ronan & Sam:_

"I'm looking out over that Golden Gate Bridge

Out on another gorgeous Sunny Saturday,

not seein' that bumper to bumper traffic,

Don't you remember (remember) ..."

_Puck & Kurt:_

"It's your favourite radio station, in your favourite radio city,

The City by the Bay, the city that rocks, the city that never sleeps"

_All:_

"Marconi plays the mambo, Listen to the radio -

Don't you remember?

We built this city, We built this city on rock and roll

Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll

Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll

Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll"

"We built, we built this city yeah

We built this city

We built, we built this city" 2

"Dude!" Sam enthused to Ronan, "You got a killer voice. We gotta do another one. What do ya say? Just us?" The blond looked for and received Puck's permission before picking up the Mohawked teen's acoustic guitar. Kurt had already pulled Ronan to his prized keyboard and all but shoved Ronan to stand before it.

_Ronan:_

"I don't know but

I think I'm maybe

Fallin' for you

Dropping so quickly

Maybe I should

Keep this to myself

Waiting 'til I

Know you better"

His lilting accent truly made that simple verse come to life for Sam. Every line of that declaration felt so right, so real to the blond quarterback.

_Sam:_

"I am trying

Not to tell you

But I want to do

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling

But I'm tired of

Holding this inside my head"

Sam's soulful tones and blushes as he realized what words he just sang touched the ginger teen in a way that no one else ever had.

_Both:_

"I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life

And now I found ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you"

Eyes locked on one another, both teens were completely lost to everything but the sounds of their tenor voices blending together and creating a building vibration between the pair.

_Ronan:_

"As I'm standing here

And you hold my hand

Pull me towards you

And we start to dance

All around us

I see nobody

Here in silence

It's just you and me"

_Sam:_

"I'm trying

Not to tell you

But I want to

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling

But I'm tired of

Holding this inside my head"

_Ronan:_

"I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life

and now I found ya

I don't know what to

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you"

_Sam:_

"Oh I just can't take it

My heart is racing

The emotions keep spilling out

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about ya

I don't know what to

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life

and now I found ya

I don't know what to

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you

I think I'm fallin' for you"

"I can't stop thinking about it

I want you all around me

And now I just can't hide it

I think I'm fallin' for you

I think I'm fallin' for you!"

_Both:_

"I'm fallin' for you

Ooohhh

Oh no no

Oooooohhh

Oh I'm fallin' for you" 3

Looking deeply into each other's eyes, Ronan and Sam just smiled before sharing a kiss full of promise and hope. The young couple were so completely lost to one another that neither realized Ronan's father and Sam's parents were there until a firm hand shook the ginger teen's shoulder.

Breaking from that kiss was one of the hardest things Ronan had ever done. Looking into Sam's blue-green eyes, the Druid felt the depth of his connection and was knocked breathless by its beauty.

"Son, you are forgetting your guests," Michael stated calmly.

"Oh! Da, I..." the teen muttered. Seeing the loving acceptance in his father's eyes helped him come back to his senses long enough to resume his duties as host for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

><p><em>Scene<em>

Shortly before midnight, most of the guests had left, only the Evans and Michael Campbell remained to help with the clean up from the party.

"So, young Ronan..." Ciara began gently. "It would seem my son has found his soul mate after all. You have no idea how happy I am that you're not one of those cheerleaders from his school."

"Be kind to one another, Samuel." Don affirmed. "If you are ready for this to be your life pairing, then you both have our blessing." Turning to Ronan, he added. "Even though it's nearly time for us to move on, we still want to keep in touch with our son. You wouldn't want to face a Tinker's curse, after all." Both parents giving the thoughtful Druid teen a welcoming embrace, the elder Evans took their leave, allowing Sam to stay behind. The blond could catch a ride to school on Monday with Kurt and Puck.

"Sam, if it's all right with you, I'd like to set you up in one of the guest rooms. Tonight, I need to do some dream work with Kurt so he can finally start his training."

"Wait!" Kurt interjected. "What's dream work?"

Ronan turned to his cousin and Noah to explain the odd term. Dream work, using a version of the Calling that they had already shared, would allow Ronan to share his knowledge directly with Kurt's sleeping mind. The practise would enable the diva to learn more quickly once he began using the skills he would absorb subconsciously over night.

"The down side of this, is that we have to sleep together, Kurt. I can't keep you in a dream state if you're busy ploughing your boyfriend." Turning a sympathetic glance at the Mohawked teen, "You needn't worry about it, Noah. I assure you, we will only be sleeping."

"Not worried, Dude. 'Sides, this gives me and Sam a chance to kill off some zombies."

* * *

><p><em>Scene<em>

Once Ronan's father had left, the teens changed into their pyjamas. Kurt gave Noah a sweet kiss, bidding him a good night, while Sam did the same for Ronan.

"It's quite simple, Kurt. While you sleep, I shall enter your dreams. There, I can share years of training over the course of a single night. You will still have to practise, but this way you will remember how everything is supposed to work."

"Will I also get martial arts training?" Kurt asked.

"That will be far more basic, I fear. Muscle memory is far more valuable to fighting than actual information, which is all I can give you this way. You'll know about the various styles, but have no practical framework to apply in the waking world. Now, just relax and allow yourself to drift to sleep."

A gentle, misty glow settled over the counter-tenor as he felt himself fall into dreams. As Kurt's slumber deepened, Ronan lay beside his cousin, lightly resting his right hand over the slender teen's left. As though stepping from one room to another, the Druid shifted his awareness into his cousin's resting mind.

_* dream, little cousin. dream and share with me what I know *_ Gently, patiently, the Druid began pouring his years of training into Kurt's vivid dreams. Memories of powers and skills, spells and histories, lore of all kinds were given lovingly as they had been given to him by his favourite trainer, his beloved aunt. Knowing that dreams could cover many years while only lasting a very brief time, Ronan bestowed the vast knowledge of the ancient wisdom to his cousin and best friend, just as he himself had received it from Kurt's mother all those years ago.

Finally, as the night turned toward sunrise, Ronan extracted his awareness from his slumbering protégée, and began a careful spell working that would afford the teen an extra layer of protection until the young man could fully protect himself. So caught up in his work was the Druid, he failed to realise that he was over-extending his own energies until he finished his work and fell into a deep and exhausted sleep.

* * *

><p>Author's note 2: I hope you liked the chapter. Yes, I know, it's another cliffhanger, but I promise there is still much more to come. Please hit that little button below and let me know what you thought. Over 80 reviews at the time of this writing, and the story is truly just starting. I must say I'm deeply grateful to have received so much interest and feedback. Your kind words encourage me to give you my best, and I do hope that I won't let you down. Slainté! 4<p>

1 Sidhe – Fairies, elves, thought to be descended of the Tuatha de Danaan

2 "We Built This City" - Jefferson Starship

3 "Fallin' for You" - Colbie Caillat

4 Irish greeting/blessing – (pronounced SLAHN-cha) literally "good health to you"


	13. Chapter 14

Author's notes: First of all, thank you to all who have been reading and especially to those who have reviewed this story. You have no idea how greatly it's been appreciated.

Chapter warnings: Finn gets a clue, Burt gets schooled, and Ronan gets laid (I hear you shouting... I know, it's about time, right?), and someone returns.

I do not own Glee, or any of the characters in this story except for my OC's. I am simply borrowing these wonderful people for our mutual enjoyment. I solemnly promise to put them back where I found them when finished. Thanks again to my beta, Ash Knight.

A P.S to one of the reviewers (I hope you'll know who you are), I adored your thoughts on couple names, and wanted to let you know. For whatever reason, I can't pm you directly, so this is for you, dear. Ronan + Sam = Ram. As for 3somes, I won't make any promises, but _**if**_ there is a 4way, the name would be RamPurt. That said, I've put a poll on my profile page to see how the readers want Ronan and Sam's sex life to start. Your input is greatly appreciated!

* * *

><p><em>Saturday, April 30, 2011 (back to Finn and Burt)<em>

Another weekend of his grounded life at home, and Finn was grumbling at his punishment. Take out the trash, clean his room, mow the lawns... Even if he had been able to forget, his mum had made damn sure the list of his chores was not only posted on the fridge, but on every last one of his snacks. How stupid does that woman think he is, the tall teen thought to himself, very careful not to let a single sound come out. All of a sudden, she hears him no matter where she is. A couple times, she actually came home from work and snapped at him for daring to call her a total bitch, something he'd only muttered sullenly hours before.

Having finished the backyard, Finn made his way to the front, and started raking and clearing any debris from the yard before he could mow. He was half way through with picking up twigs and branches when the first catcall came from the neighbour kids. The Johnson boy was obviously the leader of the pack of eight pre-teens being the oldest at eleven. The insults coming from that little prick's mouth would have made Azimio blush.

"Hear you finally replaced that sissy queer as old man Hummel's butt boy, Finny!" the child called. Hearing those words, Finn stood to his full six foot four inches, towering over the taunting children.

"Not cool!" Finn shouted at the gathered kids. "Why don't you run back to your mummies? Isn't it time for your nappies to be changed and to drink your bottles?" The instant the words were out of his mouth, Finn blanched. Even he knew better than to trash talk small children. Hell, not even Azimio would have said that to kids.

Little Tommy Johnson turned an ugly shade of purple in his anger at being called a baby by that tall freak. Seeing a pile of sticks, the boy snagged a branch that was almost as long as he was, and led the charge to attack the giant teenager. With a battle cry that would have done credit to the Apaches, the pack of primary school children waded into the fray and landed multiple whacks to Finn's legs until the Frankenteen finally fell to the ground. Once their prey was down, they went at him with a solid will that none would understand or truly remember later. No one noticed the swirling red glow that surrounded the over tall teen and drew them in.

Finn, having just barely enough presence of mind to try to protect himself, curled in to a ball and tried to keep the boys from hitting him in the balls again. Too late, he realised his mistake as the first of several hits came to his face. A loud booming shout caused the pre-teens to scatter to the winds, or at least the Johnson house down the street, and Burt was telling his step-son to allow him to check the injuries. Seeing the lad had only some bruises and a few minor scrapes, the mechanic sent Finn indoors for the day, before walking over to the Johnson boy's mother to tell the woman to either keep her kid in line or he'd be pressing charges.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday, May 1, 2011<em>

Kurt woke up just at sunrise, feeling as though he'd been running a marathon instead of sleeping on a soft bed. Even though he was still tired, he needed to do his morning moisturising and toning before dressing for the day. Tumbling out of bed, he was briefly startled to realise that he wasn't in his own room or Noah's.

Turning swiftly, the first thing he noticed was his cousin, sleeping fitfully. The Druid's skin looked sallow and unhealthy in the early morning light, and he was definitely sweating. Fearing for his cousin's well-being, Kurt quickly ran to find Noah and Sam for help.

Almost literally running over the blond quarterback, Kurt stammered out his worries, whilst dragging his friend to Ronan's room. With a quick glance at the slumbering Druid, Sam told Kurt to get his uncle.

"But, Uncle Michael left last night. I think he's already flying home!" the worried counter-tenor exclaimed.

"Kurt, listen to me." Sam said calmly. "Go down to the basement, go to the western wall, pull back the tapestry and _**Call**_ your uncle. Trust me, he will hear you and come right away." Seeing Kurt's hesitation, Sam added brusquely "Do it!"

Once Kurt ran out of the room, Sam pulled the Druid into his lap and began singing to the restless and fitful Druid.

"I see the moon, the moon sees me  
>shining through the leaves of the old oak tree<br>Oh, let the light that shines on me  
>shine on the one I love."<p>

Sam's soft tenor voice filled the room with a loving devotion, as he soothingly stroked Ronan's sweat dampened curls. Giving his own strength and energy to the man who had so quickly become beloved felt right to his senses.

"Over the mountain, over the sea,  
>back where my heart is longing to be<br>Oh, let the light that shines on me  
>shine on the one I love."<p>

A shimmering, rosy-white glow settled over the pair as Sam's voice rose and fell in the old melody. Memories of the many nights his own mother had sang this tune to him and his siblings filled his heart with how best to help Ronan recover.

"I hear the lark, the lark hears me  
>singing from the leaves of the old oak tree<br>Oh, let the lark that sings to me  
>sing to the one I love,"<p>

Barely registering the voices approaching the room, he scarcely had any awareness to spare as another voice, a strong, older bass, joined the song and a pair of warm hands joined his in sharing vitality to the wearied form. As his own weariness descended on him, Sam felt two pairs of hands helping to lay him down next to the now peacefully sleeping Ronan. His last conscious thought was to try to look at the young man in his arms as he heard the last verse sung by a pair of voices, one bass, one soprano.

"Over the mountains, over the sea  
>back where my heart is longing to be<br>Oh, let the lark that sings to me  
>sing to the one I love." 1<p>

Slipping into a deep sleep of his own, Sam felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him as he snuggled closer to the now peacefully resting Druid.

* * *

><p><em>Scene<em>

"That boy of mine..." Michael muttered as he led Kurt and Noah downstairs for brunch and a chat. "Do you mind telling me what he was up to last night, that drained him so much?" he asked Kurt.

"He was doing dream work with me last night, Uncle Michael." the counter-tenor admitted. "He said it would help me with my training so I'd be able to control things faster."

"Dream work doesn't drain a body that much, Madrean. Was there anything else?" Seeing the blank stare his nephew was giving him, Michael just shook his silvered head at the foolishness of young men.

"Will he be all right? He looked just like Mum did..." Kurt stuttered sadly.

"Had nothing been done, Ronan would have slept the day away, probably fell ill and would have needed bed rest for a week. As is, both those boys will sleep a while longer, wake up with a bit of a headache and that's that.

Noah was the one to add, "Ronan said that Kurt needed to be able to handle himself, and mentioned fighting and stuff. Said my boy needed protection. Maybe he was working some kind of spell?"

Looking sharply at both teens, Michael immediately noticed the glimmering aura over the pale young man. With a critical, yet approving nod, the older man examined his son's work more closely. Humming to himself, the Druid had to admit that Ronan's crafting was sound, if baffling. Why in Danu's name would Kurt need so many varied protections?

"Madrean," the older man said gently. "I think it's time you told me what exactly has been happening in your life. I know about your step-brother, but what else is going on? I've never seen craftsmanship to match what your cousin has done for you, and I've been working spells a good many years. Even your mum couldn't have matched this much detail, not in a single night's work."

In tandem, Kurt and Noah began filling in the elder Druid as they waited for Ronan to finally wake up. Puck detailed the bullying, even admitting to his part in that sad series of affairs, and Kurt had the sad duty to explain about his family life, the situation with his ex-boyfriend and Karofsky, and how Finn's self-hatred had caused even more drama, up to how it had been Ronan to face down Kurt's father and step-brother to ensure that the boy was pulled out of the hostile home life.

"I can't say that I am surprised by this news about Burt." Michael stated calmly. "Even when Elizabeth had first married the man, his acceptance of her legacy bordered on grudging at the best of times. Obviously, he must have been hoping that you would not inherit her gifts. Nonetheless, once Ronan wakes up, I will need to understand what his plans are at this time. His work last night will keep you safe, but your training is only barely started."

"What about the dream work?" Puck asked anxiously. "I thought the point was to give Cherub a head start in his training."

"A head start, sadly enough, is all Kurt has. A head start in mastering his powers, and if I know my son, some of the martial arts training as well. Ronan, for all his love of short cuts, is still a most thorough mage. Kurt still needs practise and more practise before any of that can be of use."

"One thing I don't understand, Uncle Michael. What was that business with the wall? How did you just come through it, and where did you come from?"

"You mean the portal, Madrean. Back home, we would say this house was built on a faerie knowe, a natural opening between realms. At certain times of the year, these doorways open of their own, but Druids are able to use them as they wish. When you Called me, I simply opened the portal and came back through. Surely, you now realize that many of us used it to come here for the ceremony and left the same way."

"Mr. Campbell" Puck asked cautiously, "Sam said his family are Travellers, and he sounded Irish when my boy had a soothsaying on him. What's up with that? And what was that business about people keeping an eye out for Kurt? He had a rough year, and I didn't see anybody stepping up to fix things."

"Do you know anything about Gypsies? Either of you?" Seeing the denial in both faces, Michael explained.

"Years ago, when the British took over Ireland, a great many people had been turfed out from their homes, that is to say that the new landlords decided that the Irish who had owned the land before were no longer fit to control what should have been their own property. Only a lucky few, mostly the very wealthy or very poor kept their homes and land. The who were sent packing mostly emigrated to the States.

A few families however took up travelling, staying in one place only long enough to get enough to move on to another. These few came back to the old ways, and found the Druids. They learned enough of our ways to handle all but Aspecting. They truly wanted nothing to do with the gods, but learned healing, bardic magics and the like.

After a few generations, what they started as a necessity became their way of life. For young Samuel to decide to settle more or less permanently speaks volumes to his commitment to Ronan. I'm most pleased with that pairing. As for his accent, the Evans are from Ireland, but moved to Tennessee about eleven years ago. His manner of speech is usually what you hear normally, but under Kurt's soothsaying, he reverted to his native accent."

As his uncle had explained matters, Kurt efficiently prepared brunch for the household, making certain that there would be something hearty and filling for Ronan and Sam when they finally made it downstairs.

* * *

><p><em>Scene<em>

Back in Ronan's bedroom, the slumbering Druid found himself dreaming of a beautiful man with golden blond hair and blue-green eyes. Seeing the love and desire in the man's eyes, Ronan went to this lovely creature and threw his arms around the other's neck, allowing himself to be wrapped in a sense of 'home, finally home' as the man's strong hands pulled him closer to that amazing body. Moving in his sleep, his body mirrored his dream actions, as he began to awaken in Sam's arms. Smiling, he nuzzled closer to the gorgeous teen, aware of exactly how strong the blond's arms were as they pulled his torso even closer. Smiling shyly, as he saw Sam's eyes gazing softly at him, the Druid began kissing the handsome blond with a devotion that left both teens breathless but happy.

Sam could only return those passionate kisses with a fervour that sent a rush of sparks straight through the Druid's body. Tongues dancing together playfully, the teens spent an endless seeming moment just exploring one another's mouths before allowing their hands to explore further. Sam delighted in the sounds Ronan made as the blond discovered how a gentle tug on the ginger male's locks made the other teen yet more aroused and passionate in his attentions.

The teens swiftly found themselves highly aroused and began grinding into one another, with kisses both passionate and wild landing anywhere and everywhere in reach of their greedy mouths. Half-lidded eyes, blown with desire, their moans soon filled the room, neither noticing that the door stood open, allowing the sounds of their love-making carry throughout the house.

"If you feel well enough for that" an all-too familiar bass voice boomed, "then you are well enough to join the rest of us for brunch!" Shocked at his carelessness and exposure, Ronan tried to pull away from his beloved, only to end up falling to the floor, pulling the blond quarterback with him.

Laughing at their interrupted make out session, Sam gave the stunned Druid a chaste, but loving kiss, before rising. Always the gentleman, the blond helped his boyfriend to his feet, before claiming another quick kiss.

"Give us a few minutes, Da!" Ronan shouted out the door before closing and locking it. Turning to his smiling lover, he added, "We'd better get dressed or he'll come in, lock or no lock." Giving his man one more kiss, the Druid produced a pair of silk bathrobes from his walk in closet, before leading the grinning teen to the dining room.

Downstairs, Kurt was absent-mindedly fussing with his hair, a clear sign of stress. Noah was practically forcing himself to stay seated, his large hand tracing a soothing pattern on Kurt's back and shoulders. Michael was gazing out the window, raising and lowering his empty coffee cup to his lips, as though he'd forgotten the beverage was finished. Ronan took all this in swiftly and came up with a simple "Oh Shite!" before sitting at the table and wishing he'd just stayed in bed.

"Eloquent as always, Son." Michael remarked drily. "It would seem things are even worse than we had feared. Would you care to offer your opinion on the matter before I confront Kurt's father?" he said in a tone that even Ronan had difficulty interpreting.

Risking a glance at his cousin, Ronan knew that his father had learned the full details of Kurt's situation at home.

"Da," Ronan began. "I only found out about this yesterday, so please stay calm."

"I am calm, Acushla. Were I not, I and the other Elders would already be at Burt Hummel's door demanding answers. I asked your opinion, not explanations. Incidentally, you did excellent work on those protections. No wonder you drained yourself, I've never seen crafting to match that." the older man complimented.

Knowing the determination and sadness in his father's tone, Ronan began outlining all that he had witnessed over the past weeks of observation. Giving a full accounting to his taosaigh, 2 Ronan explained his impressions of Burt Hummel as an over-protective soul trying to compensate for something, perhaps his grief or guilt. Not having a full understanding of the other man's motives, he stated that Kurt himself was protective and doting on his father in spite of any ill-feelings that he most likely still bears. Kurt looked up at this, his eyes shining with unshed tears and tried to catch Michael's gaze.

Gently, his uncle placed a calm and soothing hand on the teen's shoulder for reassurance. "I need to speak with your father, Madrean. Why don't we get that over with now, and you'll have the remainder of your day to enjoy as you will." Turning to the teen's lover, he added "Of course you will accompany us, Noah. I want Burt to understand that you are together and accept that, so matters can improve."

* * *

><p><em>Scene<em>

As Kurt pulled up in his driveway, he could only hope that the talk would not be interrupted by Finn's hatred or Burt's posturing.

"Do not worry so much, Madrean. You will give yourself wrinkles." Michael chided gently. "I'm just here to talk to your family. Nothing more."

Suiting actions to his words, the elder man exited Kurt's Navigator and strode to the door of the Hummel-Hudson home, waiting on the teenagers to join him before knocking.

Answering the door, Burt was shocked speechless to see his beloved Elizabeth's twin on his step. Seeing Kurt and Puck standing uncertainly behind the man who resembled his dead wife even more than Kurt did caused the mechanic a sense of renewed grief and sorrow. Still shocked to his core at the sudden reappearance of his brother-in-law, Burt just stood aside to let the trio into his home.

"It's been far too long, Burt Hummel." Michael began, not unkindly. "Nearly ten years have passed and we've both betrayed Elizabeth with our failures. Can we try again to honour her wishes, mo dheartháir?" 3

"I don't understand..." Burt stammered. "I've tried to do everything Lizzie asked of me."

"You grieved too much to let us help you with Kurt. You lost your wife, and I lost my twin sister. But we both failed to see that Kurt lost his mum, his whole world." Looking Burt squarely in the eye, Michael continued. "I know for a fact that Kurt stopped smiling with his heart the day we lost her, Burt. All the things that have happened since have only served to keep his heart closed to love. Now, I look at my nephew, and see a man who has found reason to love and laugh once more. Kurt tells me you don't care for his relationship with Noah. Why is that, do you think?"

"The kid's a punk, Michael. He's been around so much he's practically the town bicycle. Kurt's too innocent to be with someone who's only going to hurt him."

"And you honestly think you haven't hurt the lad? We both have, Burt. You sent me away when I offered my help after Elizabeth died, and I let you do it. I let you chase me away from my blood and my duty because I was grieving too. That ends today. Look at your son, Burt. Look into his eyes as I have. Do you not see the light shining back at you?"

Doing as instructed, the elder Hummel could see exactly what his brother-in-law meant. His boy's heart was open again. It wasn't some childish crush or puppy love. His son's eyes shone with the same depth of emotion that he remembered from so long ago.

"He's truly happy now, Burt. Tell me the truth. Is your hatred for Noah because of his past? Or is it because he has done what you failed to do? Restore Kurt's loving heart."

Burt could only look at his son, tears streaming down the mechanic's face as he understood the truth in Michael's accusation. It was Kurt's soft, small hand on his shoulder that gave Burt the strength to finally let go of his own bitterness and see the true changes in his son.

"You love my kid?" he asked Puck.

"With all my heart, Sir."

"Treat him right, don't let him push you around, and don't you push him any farther than he's willing to go." With that, Burt gave his son a smile and a kiss to the forehead and climbed the stairs to his room. Carole followed, leaving the three men to sit and relax until Burt could be calm enough to rejoin them.

Finn, having watched the drama unfold from his position in the kitchen, came into the living room with a defeated, broken attitude. Visible bruising on his face made the tall teen look like a raccoon, and the split lip clearly showed that he'd come out worse for wear in a recent scuffle.

"Finn!" Kurt exclaimed at the sight of his step-brother and tormentor in such a state. "Who did that to you?" Moving quickly and without a thought to his own safety, the counter-tenor grabbed the first aid kit from the downstairs closet, and began inspecting the taller teen's injuries.

"Neighbours. That Johnson kid and a bunch of his pals started calling me names and hitting me with sticks while I was mowing the front lawn. Burt had to chase them off, and call their parents." Wincing at the sting of bactine on his cuts, Finn continued to explain about the neighbourhood kids, all of whom were several years younger than he, all ganging up on the quarterback as he tried to keep from hitting back.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that, Finn. Sounds like you're walking in my shoes now."

"You gotta take this curse off me, Dude! I can't live like this." the teen sobbed.

Carole had heard her son's voice rising, quickly came back to the family room, hoping to prevent any more abuse from her wayward son.

"It's high time you learned what it feels like to be hated for things you can't control or change. Maybe now you'll get it through your head that bullying is wrong!"

Michael, who had been listening patiently the entire time, spoke up. "I would that I could help you, young man. Sadly the only person with any power to take a satire off a body is the one who bears it. I assure you, it is well within your power to deal with it, but you have to truly change before it will happen."

"I'm stuck being everyone's punching bag for life, aren't I?" Finn pouted. "That's what you mean, isn't it?" Turning to Kurt, he added, "Dude, I'm really sorry about everything. I'm so sorry about all the stuff I said and did to you." At those words, the tall teen started crying.

"Hardly, lad. If you truly mean what you say, and are willing to change your ways, you can end your curse in less than a minute. You have a bad habit, blaming your faults and fears on others, bullying, not taking responsibility for your actions. That is what made you deserving of a satire. Become worthy of not being cursed and you will be free."

After chatting with Carole for a while longer, Michael, Kurt and Noah took their leave. Michael made certain to give Carole his contact information. "I shall be in town a few more days, to take care of business, but if either of you wish to talk, please don't hesitate to call me." the charming Irishman said kindly.

* * *

><p><em>Scene<em>

While Kurt went with Noah and Michael to see his father, Ronan and Sam were waiting for the installers to arrive so the dojo could be set up. Having called Tackett's, he placed an order for an extra gi to allow Sam to join in the training.

Once the workers arrived, Ronan stayed on scene to keep things moving and to help set up the sword case and floor mats. In a very short time, the room was completed, and the workers sent off with thanks and a generous tip. The Druid went back upstairs to find Sam lounging on his king sized bed wearing only a tight football style swimsuit.

"Trying to seduce me?" the Druid quipped, while gazing adoringly at his lover's strong legs and tight, shiny blue swim trunks. "I think you have to try a little _harder_..." he said, smiling.

"Maybe I need some help with that, but you're wearing way too many clothes." Sam teased. With a shocked yelp, he found himself tackled by the ginger male, who grinned happily as the Druid began fiercely kissing the blond. Feeling Ronan's aroused cock sliding along his own, the blond teen's cock swiftly hardened to its full nine inches.

Putting his lean muscles to use, Sam quickly rolled Ronan onto his back and made quick work at removing the Druid from his pyjama shirt. As the skin of his muscular chest was exposed, Sam's eyes widened in excitement. A thought of "mine, all mine" raced through the quarterback's mind as his wide lips kissed and sucked at those strong pectorals and proud nips.

Ronan couldn't have stopped his moans had he wanted to, and with such an enthusiastic lover lavishing attention to his favourite G-spots, the sounds became more and more wanton. With every lick, bite and suck of his nipples, the ginger teen became lost to his arousal. Bucking ferociously, the Druid was all but screaming out his need as Sam kept working those magic buttons and deliciously, tortuously grinding into his engorging shaft. No matter how forcefully the Irishman struggled for dominance, Sam stayed happily on top, finally resorting to grabbing Ronan's hands and pulling them above the ginger's head before capturing his lover in a powerful kiss that left the Druid dazed.

Pulling the belt from Ronan's discarded robe, Sam looked for and received the ginger's consent before tying the man's hands to the railing on the headboard. Eyes blown wide with lust and passion, Sam pulled the Druid's pyjama pants off and flung them away as though offended by the barrier between him and his goal: Ronan's thick ten and a half inches of uncut Irish cock, and a pair of balls that would have given a bull a fit of jealousy. Grinning happily, the dominant Traveller made certain his lover wouldn't be going anywhere before swooping down on that beautiful groin and slurping that glorious cock into his wide mouth.

Blond hair whipping with the speed of his movements, Sam's mouth hollowed out and sucked mightily on the prong as Ronan completely lost all remaining control. Howling in his pleasure, the ginger teenager could only writhe in ecstasy as Sam's talented mouth forcefully deep-throated Campbell's cock. Struggling not to erupt too early, Ronan was reduced to grunting his lover's name as the blond's lips and tongue managed to peel back the foreskin and suckle the bulbous head.

Sam's hands worked their way back up Ronan's chest to pinch and twist the other man's nipples as he continued his near violent suction of his lover's raging hard on. Hearing the ragged breathing from his man and his name hoarsely whispered amidst the moans of passion, Sam nearly unhinged his jaw to suck in those enormous balls along with Ronan's pulsating prick. Nose buried in the Irishman's trimmed pubic hair, Sam started humming as his head pulled back slowly, stretching the other man's scrotum tenderly with his sucking. As those hard eggs were pulled out of his mouth with a lewd popping noise, the blond teen increased his humming and speed until Ronan could no longer hold back.

With a strangled yell that sounded suspiciously like "SAAAAA-UM", the Druid shot his load in his amazing lover's talented mouth. Sobbing, Ronan tried to break free to return the favour to his lover, and learned the hard way that silk just doesn't tear as easily as one might think for such a light material. Exhausted and still hard as a rock, he could only whimper at the intensely pleasuring sensation of Sam's potent mouth milking the last drop from him. Gasping for enough air to form words, he begged for a break.

"Please, Sam. Oh, Danu! Please, slow down." Ronan whimpered.

Pulling away from his lover's spent but hard cock with a loud, wet smack of his lips, Sam looked into the Druid's lust-blown glasz eyes. "And why would I want to do that, hmm? I have exactly what I want, right here. Unless you want me to stop?"

"Let me catch my breath, and you can do anything you want. Fuck me, ride me, let me suck you off... anything and everything." he promised.

Smirking wickedly, Sam rose up to untie his man. The large wet spot in his trunks betraying the fact that the blond already shot his load as well to the impressed Druid's eyes.

The moment his arms were free, Ronan wrapped his powerful limbs around all too willing blond, and rolled them over while kissing that beautiful blond's amazing mouth. Sam's arms and legs secured by Ronan's strong limbs, the quarterback had no choice but to give in to their mutual desires as the Druid managed to grind into his bulging crotch. Each thrust brought a wonderful friction and pressure against Sam's swollen member. Just barely breaking their kissing to grab a breath, the teens continued rutting against one another until shouting could be heard through the closed window.

With a groan of frustration, Ronan pulled away to look out his window and began cursing in Irish. So fast and furious were his words that Sam could only catch a few of the worst terms even with his own fluency in the language. Someone would surely be feeling the Druid's extreme displeasure at any moment. Hurriedly joining his lover to help calm the man, he saw that Kurt, Puck and Michael had returned, and they had barely left Kurt's Navigator when a large jock had pulled in behind them.

"I thought Karofsky was one of the good guys now." Sam muttered uncertainly. "I mean he's the one who helped Kurt and Puck when those meat heads threw them both in a port-a-potty."

"Indeed." Ronan said cautiously. "We'd better get dressed. Or in your case cleaned up and dressed before they bring down Da's wrath."

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

Author's notes: Yes, I know, another cliffhanger, but that seemed to be the best place to end this chapter before it became too large. If you want to know what brings our beloved Hamhock to Ronan's house, please stay tuned. The next chapter will be up soon. Please press the button below and tell me if you're enjoying my little story. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Please be certain to check my profile page and vote for who will top. The winning vote will decide a future chapter. Slainté! 4

* * *

><p>1 "I See the Moon" – an old Irish lullaby<p>

2 Pronounced (TIE-shahk) teacher or leader, literally – head. A respectful title

3 Pronounced (mo DJAR-huhr) – my brother in Irish

4 Pronounced – (SLAHN-cha) Irish greeting/blessing. Literally "good health to you"


	14. Chapter 15

Author's notes: I do not own Glee, or any of the characters in this story except for my OC's. I am simply borrowing these wonderful people for our mutual enjoyment. I solemnly promise to put them back where I found them when finished. Thanks again to my beta, Ash Knight.

I love replying to my reviewers. Normally, I reply to each of you by pm, but when a review doesn't have a reply bar, my only means of replying is here. Vega, your reviews are greatly appreciated and I'm so happy that you are enjoying the story. Yes, Evans is Welsh, but I'm Irish, and have little knowledge of your legends and history being the fact that we're both Celts. Thus, in this story, Sam is Irish. No flag waving is intended or implied. I'm merely writing from my own background. As a side note, if you get a membership (it is free), I will be able to reply directly to your reviews.

Chapter warnings: Language, threats, and male on male sex.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday, May 1, 2011<em>

_Continued_

"What are you doing here, Karofsky? Aren't you supposed to be screwing my ex-boyfriend?" Ronan heard Kurt shout angrily as the large jock stepped out of his car.

"Chill out, Fancy. I just wanted to talk. Zizes told me where you lived and that if I messed with either of you, she'd kill me. Please, Kurt? I really need to talk to you." Dave said miserably.

Before Kurt could answer, his cousin came rushing out the front door with a glass of water and a plate.

Quickly stepping between his cousin and the larger teen, Ronan offered Karofsky a drink and some of his soda bread. Michael, understanding the significance of his action, pulled Kurt and Noah into the house before Kurt could say anything further.

"Before you say or do anything else, you'd best have a bite and a drink. Otherwise, things are going to become very unpleasant." the Druid advised seriously.

"Look, I don't know who you are, Dude, but..."

"I am Kurt's cousin and his protector, Ronan Campbell. You, however, are apparently someone Kurt wants to see the back of, and you are about a minute away from finding out just how protective my family can be. Now do the smart thing and accept my hospitality so I have a reason to keep things calm."

"Dude, what does that even mean?" the forward tackle asked in confusion.

"It means that unless you want to find out what it means, you'll stop talking and start eating. For your information, your arrival interrupted something very special and extremely important to me, and I am in no mood to play nanny to some oaf who comes barging in to my home. You'll kindly put that gaping hole in your face to use and start chewing." Ronan hissed impatiently.

Seeing his only other option would be to leave, Dave grabbed a piece of the bread and did as instructed. "Tastes great." he mumbled around a large bite.

Rolling his eyes at the other male, Ronan led the burly teen to sit on the bench by the ash tree. Speaking quietly, he said that he would bring Kurt to talk, but advised the larger teen to stay seated until he was ready to leave.

"Welcome or not, any threats made in my home will not be tolerated. Be certain you are clear on that." Ronan added before walking inside. Not even Dave Karofsky could fail to see the dangerous way the Irish teen moved. Gulping nervously, the jock could only hope that Kurt would hear him out.

After several tense minutes, Kurt finally agreed to go speak to the football player. Ronan breathed a silent sigh of relief. Knowing his father, as long as there was any doubt in the Elder's mind, Karofsky's safety could only be assured up to the moment Kurt showed any aggression. Then, as Americans were so fond of saying, all Hell would break loose. Extending his senses to their most acute, and fully aware his father and his lover were doing the same, Ronan listened in on the conversation in his yard.

"I know I screwed up again, Fancy," Dave was saying. "Your boy told me you guys weren't dating. He said he was just taking you to Prom as friends, and when you left he was stuck."

"And so after you oh so gallantly drove him home, you just happened to fall out of your tux and into his bed? Please explain how someone goes from taking his tea with fauns to fucking another man in the space of a few hours, Hamhock." Kurt said harshly.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback – Prom Night<em>

Figgins was up on stage, and had already called the candidates for Prom King and Queen to join him.

"Your 2011 Prom King is..." opening the envelope, the Indian man looked out over the student body before announcing, "David Karofsky."

"Your 2011 Prom Queen is..." with a flourish, the envelope was opened and upon reading the results, Figgins continued. "By an overwhelming write in ballot, Kurt Hummel"

Spot lights panned the students, until they landed on the slender counter-tenor's stunned features. Kurt continued to stand in place as the principal repeated his name, and as his classmates began laughing, the diva walked swiftly to the exits. On stage, Karofsky's eyes narrowed as he scanned the crowd trying to figure out who might have played such a cruel trick.

Grabbing the microphone from the Indian man's hands, Dave announced bitterly, "You should all be ashamed of yourselves. No one deserves to be treated that way. Bullying is not cool!" Tearing the plastic crown from his head, the bulky teenager shoved it back at Figgins before storming off in search of Kurt. Just as he made it to the parking lot, he saw Kurt's Navigator drive out of sight.

Returning back inside, he was stopped by the short Warbler. "Listen man, I know Kurt's not going to come back, and I'm stranded. Can you give me a ride home? I'll pay you for the gas." Dave barely noticed the way the boy's eyes kept moving up and down, checking out his physique.

"Hey, it's cool. You want me to take you to Kurt's? You being his boyfriend and all, maybe you can help him cool down..."

"Nah, he'll probably make out with his Ben & Jerry's and spend the weekend having retail therapy. Even if I was his boyfriend, I'm not brave enough for that!"

Driving west towards Blaine's home on the far side of town, the boys sat in silence throughout the ride. By the time Dave was pulling in to the Anderson's driveway, Blaine had his hand slowly but firmly groping the bulkier teen's crotch and palming an erection that felt quite large. His mouth watering at the thought of getting into the large teen's pants.

"I don't think you want to drive all the way home tonight, do you?" Blaine asked seductively. "It looks to me like you need some relief before you go anywhere."

Biting back a moan, Dave tried to pull away, but he was still belted in his seat, and Blaine's hands were insistent about making the larger teen give in.

"Dude, what about your boyfriend?" Dave asked weakly.

"The problem with Kurt, is just that. He's a boy. I need a man. Know any?" the dapper teen challenged. With a smirk, Blaine exited Dave's car and shot his hip at the astonished jock. "Coming?"

Giving in to the inevitable, Dave fumbled with his seatbelt as he hurried to catch up to the short teenager.

"Not just yet, Twinkles. But I hope you can handle it when I do."

The moment Blaine had the front door open, Dave grabbed the much smaller teen, and put the dapper boy over his broad shoulder. Following the giggled directions, the jock swiftly made his way to Blaine's bedroom, and set the curly haired teen on his feet.

Before Dave had a chance to do more than loosen his tie, Blaine was on him. The curly haired teen was on his knees, and opening Dave's slacks to pull out the jock's thick eight inch cock. "See, this is something Kurt couldn't give me. Yeah, he's pretty, but have you seen him in those tight pants of his? I want to make you feel good." he said before taking the ex-bully's cock in his mouth. Smiling and humming, Blaine began bobbing his head, taking more and more of the thick slab of man-meat down his throat until his nose was buried in the jock's wild pubic hair.

Karofsky had been stunned to finally have someone want him sexually, but as he felt the curly haired teen deep-throating his shaft, his immobility faded and he found his forceful nature coming back to play. With a moan of appreciation for Blaine's actions, the jock grabbed the other teen's curls in both hands and started face fucking the dude with abandon.

Feeling Karofsky's cock slamming against the back of his throat, Blaine hollowed his cheeks as he tugged the larger male's shirt loose and ran his hands up that hairy stomach and chest. As his hands found the large, furry pecs and twisted Dave's nipples with both hands. That was the larger boy's undoing. With a groan, Dave shot his spunk down the Warbler's willing throat.

Pulling the smaller male back to his feet, Karofsky wasted no time in pulling Blaine to a rough, passionate kiss. Feeling the Warbler's body all but melting into his arms, Dave felt his cock harden once again. With a tenderness that surprised both males, the bulky footballer began removing Blaine's clothing, his fingertips ever so lightly stroking Blaine's skin as he unbuttoned the teen's shirt. Seeing the lightly furred chest and perky tan nipples uncovered, Dave's mouth watered. Bending down, he latched his mouth onto one, sucking harshly on it as his hands continued unclothing the smaller teen. Feeling the dapper boy trembling with sensation, he sucked harder while his large hands unbuckled the other male's trousers.

Pulling Anderson's trousers down, Dave placed kisses in a line from nipple to tight abs, to hip and finally to the short teen's leaking cock. Pushing Blaine to sit on the bed, the jock pulled the Warbler's pants completely off, and grabbed hold of the teen's hard six inch prick. Jerking him slowly, Dave went back to sucking on the curly haired teen's nips, listening to the moans and pleas as worked his free hand to start fingering the other male's tight hole.

"Ugh, that feels so good. Can't wait for you to fuck me, baby." Blaine whimpered in pleasure.

Smiling at the sound of the curly haired teen's need, Dave worked another finger into that tight heat, as his other hand continued the slow stroking on Blaine's stiff six and a half inch prick. By the time he managed a third finger, he'd found the hot spot in the Warbler's arse that set fire to the boy's senses. With a shriek of ecstasy, Blaine's cock erupted in Dave's hand, long ribbons of jizz streaming onto the boy's lightly furred chest. Not giving the singer a chance to recover, the tackle kept jerking that cock, while stretching his hole.

"You got stuff, man?" Dave asked. Too blissed out to respond verbally, Blaine reached for his night stand and pulled out a large bottle of Glide and a strip of condoms for the footballer. Ripping one open, the dapper teen rolled the rubber sheath down Dave's shaft as the jock squirted a lot of lube onto the hand slowly finger-fucking Blaine's very willing arse.

As he pushed the head of his cock in the Warbler's tight, hot hole, Dave felt a rush of power he had only found when tackling another jock or the times he'd shoved some dweeb out of his way. It was empowering to him to feel so strong with the guy who's arse he was plundering.

"More, please more!" Blaine whimpered demandingly. "I need that cock, Karofsky."

Bottoming out in the Warbler's greedy hole, Dave started pulling out until just the head was still inside the smaller guy, and slamming back in as hard as he could. No gentleness or mercy, just animal instinct guiding his movements. Blaine started moving his hips in time with Dave's thrusts, reducing both teens to a quivering climax that had Dave seeing stars before he came, still on top of the singer. Feeling his body trembling with exhaustion, the jock pulled out, and after he tied of the condom, he dropped it over the side of the bed before passing out.

* * *

><p><em>End flashback<em>

"Next thing I knew, it was morning and the guy was riding me again. I swear, he told me you weren't dating, or I wouldn't have done that." the jock said with a sob. "I'm so sorry, man. You forgave me for everything I'd done, and then I let some prick lead me into hurting you again."

"He really thought I wasn't man enough?" Kurt enquired with a secretive smile. "I should thank you for that alone. If not for you, I wouldn't be with Noah, and Blaine would have been cheating on me with who knows how many guys."

"Wait. You're not mad? Fancy, I..."

"Dave, you showed Blaine for what he is. Besides, after he told me that I was as sexy as a baby penguin I should have known better. That was my mistake. You only helped me realise the truth about him." Pulling the large jock into a tight hug, Kurt stroked Dave's hair before telling him that he wasn't angry with the jock, only his cheating ex-boyfriend.

Wiping his eyes, the tackle finally smiled at the counter-tenor, and asked "Friends?"

"Of course, Dave. I accept your apology, and hope you'll be happy."

"About that. Blaine came to the house last week. He made a scene in front of my folks. My dad asked me if I was gay, and then said that I should have told him. Mum just looked at me and said that she still expects grandchildren. Blaine heard that and took off so fast you'd think someone was shooting at him."

"I'm glad your parents accept you for who you are, Dave. You deserve that."

"Thanks, Fancy. I'll just go home, now. See you in school."

Walking back inside, Kurt was immediately wrapped in Noah's strong arms. "Cherub, I'm so proud of you! You just faced down the worst of your bullies, and never flinched!"

"He's not a bully any more, Noah. The one I need to deal with is Blaine, though."

"Fuck that, Cherub! If that dude messes with you, I'll rip his head off." Noah swore. Nobody hurts my boyfriend!"

Kurt grabbed Noah's head with both hands and pulled the muscular teen into a passionate kiss. "As much as I adore your wish to be my knight in shining armour, I truly am not a damsel in distress." Giggling, he added. "Get this, Blaine told Dave that I wasn't 'man enough' for him."

Noah just looked at his lover with a stunned expression, before he started laughing. Soon, both teens were rolling on the floor with mirth over the idea that anyone would think Kurt's cock wasn't enough to do the job.

Michael had been watching from the kitchen, in case he was needed, but once he heard his nephew's laughter, he knew it would be safe to stand down for the evening. After bidding farewell to his son, the Elder Druid made his way down to the portal, and went home.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Sorry for this being such a short chapter. I didn't want to get too much ahead of myself, as I needed to have the poll results before Chapter 15 could start. Next time, the guys return to school, there will be music, mayhem and lots more smut.<p>

Please don't forget to review. Thank you!


	15. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Still don't own Glee (perhaps for my birthday), I'll put the characters back when I'm done.

Warnings: Bullying, homophobic taunts and slurs, music and mayhem, musical seductions.

Reply to Vega: You don't have to write and submit stories to be a member, but membership does help writers reply to your reviews.

* * *

><p><em>Monday, May 2, 2011<em>

For Kurt, selecting his wardrobe was always the best part of his morning. Now, thanks to his cousin, his wardrobe was even more abundantly stocked with his beloved designers. Selecting a pair of burgundy skinny jeans to go with his silver and black striped shirt and a vest from Alexander McQueen's last collection, the slender teen prepped himself for his day. A gentle moan from his Mohawked lover told him that he'd once again set his usual high standard in his apparel. Pants that proudly displayed his shapely arse and full package, and a shirt that nearly begged to be torn off of his lean but muscular torso, had Noah panting and showing a noticeable bulge in his own trousers. Today would be so much fun!

"Cherub, you look good enough to eat for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Any chance we can skip today? I'd so love to take you back to bed!" the glock smirked.

"Don't even think about it, Noah. I'm not wasting my education, and you aren't either as long as we're together. But if you do well on your midterms, I promise your efforts will be rewarded."

Ronan's voice carried past the closed bedroom door. "If you two sex fiends are quite through, breakfast is on the table, and I'm visiting your school today!"

Rushing to the door, Kurt opened it to see Ronan and Sam both chuckling at their cock-blocking. Adding insult to injury, Noah sauntered out, pretending to be re-dressing himself as he went. With a roll of his eyes, Kurt grabbed his boyfriend and gave him a passionate kiss. "So, I take it that closed door rule no longer applies, now that you have a hot boy of your own, Ronan?" the diva quipped saucily as he led Puck downstairs. As though he decided to help drive the point home, Sam groped the Druid's muscular arse before leading the way to breakfast.

During their breakfast, Ronan beamed happily at the three young men with him. Feeling adventurous, he playfully fed toast to the blond Traveller, wiping crumbs away with a kiss that would have been chaste had the blond not leaned into it.

"Keep that up, ginger boy." Puck smirked at their antics. "The four of us won't make it to school."

Kurt had to admit that he was tempted, but said that they couldn't leave Finn undefended as long as his step-brother's curse was still in place. "I know the idea is to make him want to change so he'll mean it, but it just seems wrong to let him get beaten up all the time. Once, okay. That's making a point, but there's a world of difference between small kids who can't really do a lot of damage and a bunch of Neanderthal jocks who could kill him if they got the chance." Eyes begging his lover and his cousin to understand, the counter-tenor could only hope the others would get it. None of them had lived with violence on a daily basis as he had.

"Little Cousin, I think you're forgetting that Noah and I are both trained fighters. We've each fought quite a few battles. Sometimes in martial arts, you have to go against several people at once. You don't always have others to rely on, and we've both taken a beating. Still, your point is valid, and I can absolutely stay around to watch out for Finn, for a time. Let us just hope that he won't need the additional protection for too much longer."

Once breakfast had been finished and the kitchen cleaned up, the four teens drove to school together.

* * *

><p>As the two couples exited Ronan's Escalade, they immediately noticed Finn near the dumpster, surrounded by the hockey team. Before the unruly jocks could toss the tall boy in, Ronan strode up to the assembly and demanded they leave the teen alone.<p>

"You another Homo Explosion pansy?" one mullet haired teen sneered. "You can join your little fairy friend in the trash!" he said, reaching for Ronan. Before the teen could lay a finger on the ginger haired Druid, Ronan twisted in place and locked his hands on the puck-head's arm. With another twist that showed absolutely no wasted motion or effort, the bullying jock ended up flying through the air to land in the bin with a startled expression clear on his face.

"Would anyone else care to push the issue?" Ronan's Irish accent rang out, strong and challenging. Gesturing for Finn to go to his step-brother, the Druid kept his awareness centred on the rest of the athletes who had yet to get over their shock at being challenged.

Two more of the pack of bullies decided to rush the Irish teen, and with only slightly more effort, Ronan performed a spinning kick that sent one boy tumbling to the ground before he caught the other's extended hands and with a jut of his hip and a pull on the boy's wrists, he casually tossed the aggressor to land on top of his team mate in the rubbish.

"Dear me, so many who confuse human beings with garbage." With a quick glance at the dumpster, Ronan added "I believe there is still plenty of room for the rest of you boys." Seeing the last four bullies still standing, Ronan took a deliberate step in their direction, calm determination in his eyes. Seeing the ease he had taken down three of their mates, the four jocks fled the scene, not even trying to look tough.

Kurt had watched the events, his eyes widening at how effortless and graceful his cousin's movements seemed. The teen had flowed into each motion like water, and with not a single hair out of place or wrinkle to his clothes, Ronan had beaten seven large and heavy-set jocks to the point that they fled rather than risk any more from him. Vowing to himself, Kurt knew he would work as hard as possible to master those skills. It was just too beautiful to watch and not want to be able to do that himself.

"I need a word with Finn, Little Cousin." Ronan said calmly. "If you don't mind waiting a moment, I'll join you shortly." With that, the Druid took Finn by the arm and lead him back to the SUV.

"Dude!" Finn exclaimed. "Thanks."

"If you want to thank me, you'll work very hard at removing that satire. I only helped you because Kurt asked it of me." Ronan's accent sounding sharp with his aggravation. "Do you really think this is the way of the world? The strong preying on the weak, cowards attacking in numbers? I can tell you that it is not the way of life. There is balance. You broke that balance, you and those you want to like you."

"I'm trying to change!" the gangly teen replied. "You don't know what it's like! It's not fair."

"What I know, Finn Hudson, is that you could be a leader. You could show not only the small minds of this school and this town, but many people everywhere that there is a better way. And 'fair'? For every man who cries 'No fair!', there is an opportunity to make things fair, to make them right." Seeing the stubborn set of the teen's face, Ronan added, "As for trying to change. I could care less what you try. Change or do not. Grow or do not. It's not about trying, it's about wanting to be something better. Someone better." With that, Ronan walked back to his family and together, they strode proudly into the halls of McKinley.

* * *

><p>The four teens had barely made it through the doors, when a microphone was shoved into the Irish teen's face and a whiny, nasal voice intruded on the boys.<p>

"Rumour has it that Kurt 'McSwishy Pants' Hummel has paid a member of the IRA to settle his scores. Would you care to comment?" Jacob Ben-Israel snarked. "And Kurt Hummel, is it true that now that you've been voted Queen, you've decided to start a harem. How many more straight men are you going to recruit for your sexcapades?"

"Of course, I should be pleased to comment." Tapping the microphone a few inches away from his eye, the Druid said conversationally. "One, I am not now, nor have I ever been a terrorist. Two, I'm not for hire to anyone. Three, if you ever again assault me with this ridiculous toy, I shall have to teach you that 'Freedom of the Press' only applies to bona fide journalists. You do not qualify as anything more than a bloody paparazzi."

Kurt was having some difficulty keeping his calm façade as Ronan told the nosy blogger off. Noah and Sam were both laughing uproariously at the stunned Jew-fro, and their antics finally set Kurt off.

Still laughing, the four teens made their way to the choir room. Now that the competitions were over for the year, they were just another club, having fun with the things that brought all these different people together in the first place. As they were the first to arrive in the classroom, Kurt and his family, (and what an amazing feeling it was to call these three men his family!) gathered at the piano. Ronan was adventurous enough to sit at the instrument and play a tune for the others to enjoy, until a quiet voice called his attention. A bearded man with sandy hair and glasses had asked him the name of the piece he'd been playing.

"It's called 'Lord of the Dance', and it's one of my favourite songs from home." Ronan replied politely.

"I thought it might be, but you played it very soulfully. I'm Brad, the club pianist, by the way. Would you sing it? And what key?" the man asked kindly. Upon receiving Ronan's confident "D sharp", Brad took his place at the piano, and began playing at a faster pace for Ronan.

"I danced in the morning when the world was begun  
>I danced in the moon, the stars and the sun<br>I danced down from Heaven and I danced on Earth  
>At Bethlehem I had my birth"<br>Ronan's lilting Irish tenor voice filled the room with a sprightly and happy sound as the teen sang the old hymn.

"Dance, then, wherever you may be  
>I am the Lord of the Dance, said He<br>And I'll lead you all, wherever you may be  
>And I'll lead you all in the dance, said He"<br>Kurt joined in the chorus, his sweet soprano easily matching Ronan's high tenor tones. With a nod to their respective lovers, the cousins began dancing a jig together. Grinning at one another happily, they continued to sing with their stepping.

"I danced for the scribe and the Pharisee  
>They would not dance; they would not follow me<br>So I danced for the fisherman, for James and John  
>They came with me and the dance went on"<br>Sam's tenor was slightly lower than Ronan's, but it didn't stop him from joining in the fun of singing and dancing to the song with Ronan and Kurt.

"I danced on the Sabbath and I cured the lame  
>The holy people said it was a shame<br>So they whipped, they stripped, they hung me high  
>And they left me on the cross to die"<br>Noah was watching the three teens, eyes shining at the happiness on Kurt's face. Not truly knowing the song, the Mohawked teen understood that even if it was a religious song, it still meant something special to his boyfriend.

"I danced on a Friday, when the sky turned black  
>It's hard to dance with the Devil on your back<br>Oh they buried my body, they thought I'd gone  
>But I and the dance still go on"<br>"They cut me down, but I leapt on high  
>I am the light that will never, never die<br>But I'll live in you if you'll live in me  
>I am the Lord of the Dance, said He"<p>

As the song ended, all three boys were winded, but laughing happily. A sound of applause from several students, brought the trio back to the present. Mr. Schuester was standing with the rest of the club cheering for their team mates and Ronan's performance. "Guys, that was beautiful!" Schue enthused. "And who is this?" Ronan introduced himself to the director and the class.

"Kurt's told me a great deal about each of you. Let me see if I can get your names right." he said with a grin.

Turning first to the large Black girl dressed so boldly in bright coloured zebra stripes, "You must be Mercedes. My cousin tells me you're his best friend. I love your outfit. Very dynamic!"

"Boo, your cousin is a true gentleman. I like him!" Mercedes gushed.

Turning next to the Asian couple, "Mike and Tina, yes? Kurt tells me you're quite the dancer, Mike. Have you done any step dancing?"

"Nah, I'm more a pop and lock dancer, but I can do just about any formal dance style, tap, ballroom or Latin style. Tina does ballet and tap." the glock replied with a smile.

Turning to the daffy blonde and the feisty Latina, "Brittany and Santana? You also dance, right?"

Brittany, on hearing Ronan's accent enthused "Are you a leprechaun? Can I make a wish?" Kurt rolled his eyes, thanking Puck silently for blocking him from Britt's sight.

To the other blonde in the room, "Quinn? My cousin tells me you have a lovely voice. I'd very much love to hear you sing." "That leaves Artie," a fist bump to the boy in the wheelchair,

"Lauren," a handshake with the wrestler, "and Rachel." a head bow to the short diva.

"If you're here to spy on our team or break some girl's heart, you can go back to Scotland." Rachel snapped.

"One, I am Irish, not Scots. Two, who would I be spying for, anyway? And three, unless you're a girl who falls in love with every gay man she sees, I very much doubt I shall be breaking your heart." Turning to Kurt, "Little Cousin, I believe I owe you twenty dollars. I truly didn't believe she'd be that insulting or annoying."

"WHAT?" Rachel shrieked. "I never!" with that, the Jewish girl stormed out of the room, as the rest of the Gleeks burst into hysterical laughter. Lauren, Mercedes, Puck and Kurt most of all. Ronan had not only turned the girl's insult back on her, but had hit all the right buttons considering her past relationships.

Schuester was hard pressed to disapprove of the polite yet firm put down the Irish teen had delivered to his star, so he instead asked Ronan, "Where do you go to school?"

"At present, I've just moved here, but I've tested out as a senior, so I'll be attending classes here come September. Is it too early to audition for Glee Club?"

"I thought your song and dance was a great audition piece."

"No way, Butty McChin." an obnoxious voice interrupted from the door. The Cheerios coach walked into the room as if she owned the place. "My contract specifically states that new students have to be interviewed by Sue Sylvester, and even if you had a sex change you are not Sue Sylvester. Although those man-boobs you're unsuccessfully hiding under that atrocity you call a vest makes it hard to tell." the woman remarked disdainfully.

"Sue..." William started.

"Please, allow me, Mr. Schuester." Turning to the blonde woman, Ronan gave the tall coach an appraising look before pulling out his I-Pad. "Sylvester, Susan Lynette..." he read. "Somewhat successful teacher slash sponsor of a Nationally ranked cheerleading team... Several National and International titles... Nationally ridiculed over an incident where she attempted and failed to coerce a student to to risk her life with a cannon... Currently employed by the Allen County Independent School District as... Now this is interesting. Your contract is standard, yet you have quite a few black marks on your employment record. Vandalism, assaulting students, suspension for cause... hmm... No mention of any overly broad scope of authority. In fact, what I see here tells me that you've actually been placed on probation, yet no record of any reviews by your probationary supervisor, Henri Figgins." the teen read off as though it meant nothing to anyone.

"Let me see that!" Sue snarled viciously, grabbing for the teen's device.

"Oh, are you about to add theft of personal property to your rather lengthy list of crimes?" Ronan started to open his mobile at the word "crimes". "I should be quite happy to involve not only my attorney, Miss Gloria Alred, _1_ but also my family's friends in the Department of Education in the matter."

Kurt and the rest of the Gleeks sat and watched the pair in stunned silence. No one ever got under Coach Sylvester's skin without taking damage. No one.

"Now listen here, Shamrock." Sue growled at the lad. "I don't know where you got your intel, but you missed a vital piece of information. Nobody makes a fool of Sue Sylvester. Go hide under a rock until the next rainbow can take you back to that backwater rock you call home."

"That 'backwater rock' as you call it, has the third highest critical skills test scores in the world. Significantly higher than the United States, and infinitely higher than Lima, Ohio. Furthermore, _Miss_ Sylvester" Ronan sneered. "Cheap, polyester track suits? The Seventies called. The lease has expired on your wardrobe. Please, take your tacky apparel and your even less desirable attitude and Póg Mo Thón." _2_ The gasp from Kurt and Sam revealed that they at least knew what Ronan meant with that Irish slur. The smile on Brittany's face suggested the daffy girl had caught it as well.

"That's it, Shamrock! I'll have you know that Sue Sylvester is a member of Homeland Security. I can and will see you on the next barge back to your Old Country!"

Kurt felt a rising anger at the Cheerios coach fill his senses. Before he could even think about it, his Inspiration rose and a vivid blue glow engulfed Sue's body. Without a moment's hesitation, Kurt started firing questions one after the other, and Coach Sylvester was answering just as quickly.

"Why are you so mean to everyone?"

"It's easier to be feared than loved."

"What are you planning against the Glee Club?"

"Total annihilation."

"How?"

"Have Schuester fired for planting drugs, take over as Director and break everyone's spirit. I've also been embezzling your entire budget for next year."

"What drugs?"

"Who cares? It's ridiculously easy to frame people for drugs these days."

Artie was the first to recover as the back and forth session came to an end. "Whoa! Who slipped truth serum in Coach Sylvester's protein shake?"

Shaking herself, as Kurt's soothsaying faded, the blonde woman had a shocked expression on her face as she realised just how much of her master plans she'd given away and how easily she could go from top dog to convict. With a cry of pure rage, she grabbed the nearest body to her, and started strangling him. Sadly for her, that body happened to be Ronan Campbell, and Druids are rarely helpless. Eyes turning the dark grey-black of storm clouds, Ronan reached one hand, as if to try to pull the strangling grip away, and when his fingers touched the madwoman's flesh, a sizeable spark surged into her, rendering the woman unconscious.

Thankfully, Tina and Mercedes both had enough presence of mind to call the police when Coach Sue attempted to throttle Ronan, so the cops arrived rather quickly. In a matter of minutes, the Cheerios coach was taken out of the building to be charged with assault.

Hoping to deflect any attention to the uncanny way in which the woman had been handled, Ronan calmly asked the choir director if the club could show what they did best.

"Fair is fair, I've already shown my talents." the Druid stated. Brittany's hand went up first. Not surprising, as Rachel had yet to return from her earlier tantrum.

"I'd like to sing something, Mr. Schue."

"That's the spirit, Britt. Go ahead." Will enthused.

("Cause I'm a Blonde" - Julie Brown in "Earth Girls Are Easy")

"_Because I'm a blonde I don't have to think,  
>I talk like a baby and I never pay for drinks<br>Don't have to worry if I'm getting a man  
>if I keep this blonde and I keep these tan<em>

_Cause I'm a blonde yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah<em>

I see people working and it just makes me giggle,_  
>cause I don't have to work, I just have to giggle"<em>

The ditzy blonde jumped off the risers and pulled Quinn and Santana to dance with her. Both girls were shaking their assets vigorously as Brittany continued.

"_Cause I'm a blonde B-L-O-N-D  
>Cause I'm a blonde don't you wish you were me?<em>

_I never learned to read and I never learned to cook  
>Why should I bother when I look like I look?"<em>

Dancing around Artie and Tina, Brittany started her next verse with a laugh.

"_I know lots of people are smarter than me, but I have this philosophy, _"So what?"  
><em>Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah"<em>

Pulling Lauren up to join the dance, Brittany playfully shoved the larger girl over to Mercedes.

"I see girls without dates and I feel so sorry for them_  
>cause whenever I'm around, all the men ignore 'em<em>

_Cause I'm a blonde nyah nyah nyah  
>Cause I'm a blonde nyah nyah nyah<em>

_They say to make it you need talent and ambition,  
>well I got a TV show, and this is my audition; <em>

_Umm. . . okay. . . what was it?. . . Umm don't tell me. . .  
><em>_oh, yeah, okay _"Duck, Magnum, duck!"

_Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah  
>Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah<em>

_I took an IQ test and I flunked it of course,  
>I can't spell VW but I got a Porsche<em>

_Cause I'm a blonde B-L-I-N-D  
>Cause I'm a blonde don't you wish you were me?<em>

Kurt and Sam Grabbed Mike to his feet, and the Asian boy mocked putting a crown on the dancing ex-Cheerio's head.

"I just want to say that being chosen as this month's Miss August is like a compliment I'll remember for as long as I can." Brittany said, as an acceptance speech.

"Right now I'm a freshman in my fourth year at UCLA but my goal is to become a veterinarian cause I love children"

_Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah  
>Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah<em>

_Girls think I'm snotty and maybe its true  
>With my hair and body, you would be too<em>

_Cause I'm a blonde B-L- . . . I don't know!  
>Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah<br>Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah!"_

With that, the club burst into hysterical laughter at Britt's good-natured mockery of herself. Artie rolled up to the sweet girl and gently pulled her into his lap.

"You're so much smarter than you give yourself credit, Britt. You're way smarter than me, 'cause you'd never do something to hurt a friend. Please forgive me for calling you dumb?"

"I could never stay mad at my five dollar foot long." the girl giggled, as she snuggled into Artie's embrace. Santana and Lauren both looked green at that remark, but neither had the heart to break up the happy couple.

"Great job, Britt. We've got time for one more today. Who wants to go up?"

"I will, Mr. Schue." Puck offered. Grabbing Ronan and his guitar, the Mohawked teen launched into his number, all the while keeping his eyes locked with Kurt's. "I want Ronan to sing a duet with me."

Puck started playing and nodded his head at Ronan to start singing.  
>("Just a Kiss" - Lady Antebellum <em>italics – Ronan singing<em> _**bold italics – Puck singing underlined bold italics – both **_)

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<br>_Ronan's eyes were on Sam, as he sang those words to his lover.

**I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<strong>

Puck's eyes were so soft, his face so openly adoring that the whole club could feel how much he truly loved his boy Kurt.

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
><strong>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**  
>No I don't want to mess this thing up<br>**I don't want to push too far**  
>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<br>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
>So baby I'm all right, with just a kiss goodnight<strong>

I know that if we give this a little time  
><strong>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<strong>  
>I<strong>t's never felt so real<strong>, **no it's never felt so right**

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
><strong>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**  
>No I don't want to mess this thing up<br>**I don't want to push too far**  
>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<br>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
>So baby I'm all right, with just a kiss goodnight<strong>

**No I don't want to say goodnight**  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<p>

**Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight**

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
><strong>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**  
>No I don't want to mess this thing up<br>**I don't want to push too far**  
>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<br>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
>So baby I'm all right, with just a kiss goodnight<strong>  
>With a kiss goodnight<br>**Kiss goodnight**

As the song ended, Puck set his guitar down, and grabbed Kurt into a tight and loving embrace. Ronan felt himself wrapped in Sam's adoring arms, and nuzzled his lover's cheek before giving the blond teen a chaste yet passionate kiss on his large lips.

As the bell signalled the end of the class, Kurt and Noah went off to their next class: AP English, and Sam suggested a tour of the campus, as he had a free period before lunch. Walking with the others, the Irish teen made certain all was well with his cousin before turning away to join Sam on his way to the blond's second period class, algebra.

* * *

><p>1 It's true, I have no shame, using Sue's attorney against her.<p>

2 Pronounced (POHG mah HONE) – literally "kiss my arse"


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: I still don't own Glee or the bulk of these delightful characters, only my original characters. Hint to RM (we all know he reads fanfiction, or why else would he have finally caved in and Sam back to Glee? YEA!), you might want to consider adding some Puckurt romancing... Nothing against his hotness, Darren, just have to put in that Kurt and Noah are hotter, in my humble opinion. _

_I want to thank everyone who has read, favourited, alerted and/or reviewed. You folks truly make the writing experience a wonderful thing. Over a hundred reviews, and this story is less than half way through. A special thanks go to my always fabulous beta, Ash Knight. _

_Special note: It seems the site has a limit to how many chapters can be maintained at a time. I honestly didn't know about that, and so when I went to delete files, I accidentally deleted a chapter. Thus, I had to reload, post, then delete. The things no one (this site) tells a writer! I apologise for the confusion, and hope that you'll enjoy this chapter._

_Chapter warnings: Bullying, violence, homophobia._

* * *

><p><em>Monday, May 2, 2011 continued.<em>

Sam was happily waiting for the bell to sound so he could show his boyfriend (and what an amazing word that was!) around the school. Even though his dyslexia often made it difficult to read letters and numbers, Sam was actually a very good student. Having a near perfect memory and instant recall from years of trying to hide his problem, made it easy to remember anything he heard in class, so he was managing a solid A for his efforts here.

As the bell finally rang, Sam wanted to rush out of the room to spend time with the Druid, but knowing his man was still glamoured to invisibility, he forced himself to wait so they would be the last to leave.

_*Patience, Acushla. 1 I am as anxious as you are*_ Ronan's words sounded in his mind.

Once the last of his classmates had left the room, Sam finished packing his satchel and made his way out the door, feeling Ronan's strong hand resting on his back. By the time they went through, Ronan dropped his illusion, not wanting to keep expending energy should it be needed later.

"Where should we go first, Ronan?" Sam asked, uncertainly.

"Whatever is important to you. You play football as well, why not start with that, and we can go from there." the Irish teen decided.

Green eyes meeting glasz, Sam lead his lover out to the football field to show him where he spent so many of his days as a quarterback. Leading the ginger male to a spot under the bleachers, he pulled Ronan closer for a heated make out session in the relative privacy of his chosen site. Just as his trousers started feeling far too tight, Sam broke away from the kiss for a breather. Seeing that Ronan was in much the same situation, the blond teen quickly decided to continue the tour.

"All the Glee kids have a key to our auditorium. Can you believe it actually belongs to the club? Mr. Schue has a friend who gave it to the club a year ago so we'd always have a place to rehearse and put on our performances."

"That sounds wonderful, Sam. Do you think we could do a song together?"

"Let's see if the stage is free." Sam enthused.

The teens only managed to leave the football field when they ran into Dave Karofsky.

"Dudes, you gotta help me find Kurt!" the beefy jock exclaimed. "Those jerk-offs from the hockey team were planning something, but now I can't find him!"

Ronan sent his senses roaming to track his cousin's Inspiration, but found only a blankness that could only be caused by the teen being out cold. Shooting his lover a swift look, the Druid muttered something about splitting up before rushing away to find a place to scry for the protective spells he'd already in place.

Within moments of his search, the ginger male caught traces of the Morrigan's essence mingling with his layers of protection. Realising his cousin had to face this trial without interference, Ronan quickly withdrew his touch and went to find his lover instead. Sending his Call to the blond, he told his man where to wait.

Meanwhile, Karofsky was about to enter the locker room from the field entry.

* * *

><p><em>Scene<em>

After their English class, Kurt excused himself to visit the rest room, while Puck chatted amiably with Lauren. Neither teen noticed Langenthal and Cooper from the hockey team pulling an unconscious Kurt around the corner heading to the locker room.

Part of his detention allowed Finn to work out during what would have been his free period. Finishing his last set, the tall jock lumbered to the showers. As soon as he entered the locker room, he could hear a couple of voices gloating about 'teaching the faggot some respect'. Feeling sense of dread, Finn rushed through the room to the back of the lockers. What he saw filled him with horror. Kurt was lying on the floor out cold, bruises forming on his pale face. It was the buzzing sound that truly made him jump. They were going to shave Kurt's head! The tall teen could still hear that Irish voice telling him to do better. To BE better.

Launching himself at Cooper, Finn shoved the hockey player away from his brother, and tried his best to wrestle those clippers from the bully. Langenthal stood up behind the tussling teens, and pulled Finn's arms behind the footballer's back. With an ugly smile on his face, Cooper brought up the clippers and started shaving Finn's head.

"_Rise and fight, Little Warrior." A voice sounded in Kurt's dreams. Looking at his surroundings, the counter-tenor beheld a landscape covered in blood. Searching for the woman whose voice had called him, all the teen could see was a single raven looking back at him. _

"_At last, the little warrior sees me." The black bird said. "Son of Elizabeth, I was with your mother when she did fight for you. Shall I stand by you now, sweet child?"_

"_You're the Morrigan, aren't you? If I let you in, what will happen?"_

"_Look through my eyes to see your waking world, Little Warrior." In a rush, visions of the locker room flooded Kurt's sight. His body lay bruised and unconscious on the floor as Finn fought against Cooper, the captain of the hockey team and his best friend, Langenthal the former kicker Kurt had replaced during his sophomore year. _

"_You can stop this, you know. Merely take hold of my power for a moment, and you will fight as the greatest warriors have fought. You can be as Cuchulain, __2__ as Fionn mac Cumhaill. You decide, son of Elizabeth."_

_Calling forth his Inspiration, Kurt pulled the battle goddess into himself. Seeing the blood red glow covering his vision, he fell back into himself once more._

Rising swiftly, the slender Gleek leapt into the fray with the bullies, pulling Finn away from the fight. With a well-aimed kick to Langenthal's gut, the singer knocked the skater to the floor before his fist connected with the team captain's jaw, returning the favour to the one who had knocked him out. Spinning about, the young diva shot his palm against the right wing's solar plexus, knocking the wind from Cooper, before smashing his fist against the former kicker's temple, and ending the fight.

"Dude!" Finn yelled as he pulled his step-brother into a tight hug. "How did you do that? I've seen Puck in his fight club, and he never moved like you did!"

Gently but firmly pulling away from the exuberant teen, Kurt stilled the battle lust within himself and felt the war goddess' raucous laughter as she departed. "Get me a marker, Finn." he instructed as the counter-tenor checked the hair clippers were still in working order. "It's way past time these arse holes learned that no one ever pushes a Hummel around, and you're a Hummel too."

Working swiftly, Kurt shaved both his former tormentors bald-headed as Finn rummaged in his backpack for a magic marker. Taking the cap off, the singer quickly wrote the same words on both bully's bare scalps before handing the marker back to Finn.

"Bullies get what they deserve"

"Kurt, I'm so sorry about everything. I … I ... I'm gay. I just couldn't handle it, but I want to be a better brother and a better friend."

Pulling the freakishly tall quarterback into a fierce but loving hug, Kurt assured the jock that there were no hard feelings. Finn gasped as he saw his crimson glow washed away in a rush of pure white light.

Dave had pulled open the field doors in time to see the small singer deck Langenthal. Seeing that Fancy had dealt with his bullies, the burly jock was stopped in his tracks hearing Finn's words.

"Uh, Dude... I hate to bust in. Was looking for Kurt. Nice job on the haircuts, Fancy."

"Somebody kill me now." Finn moaned.

"Will someone tell me what the Sam Heck is going on in here!" a loud baritone voice bellowed.

"It's like this, Coach" Dave started to explain. "Those jerks from the hockey team were messing with Hummel and Hudson. You can see the bruises on their faces for yourself."

"So you beat them up, Karofsky? Good job! Shaving heads and marking them up is going a bit far though." Beiste said sadly. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take you to the principal's office, Karofsky."

"Excuse me, Coach." Kurt piped in. "I'm the one who did all that. They knocked me out, and as I was coming to, they were beating on Finn. Look what they did to his hair! I've been taking martial arts with my cousin, and that's how I fought them. As for the new style, can you honestly say mullets look better than a warning sign?"

"Look kid, I know the jocks have been giving you all kinds of grief, but you can't lie about a thing like this just to protect others."

Sighing, the slim diva called up his Inspiration and with a silent apology to his step-brother, he grabbed Finn with one hand on the teen's hip and the other on his bum. With barely a grunt of effort, Kurt lifted the tall quarterback off his feet and set him on a nearby bench.

"I'm stronger than I look, and I really did do this. If anyone is in trouble here, it will be me."

"I'm getting a headache" the husky woman exclaimed. "Let's all go see Figgins and let him sort this out."

* * *

><p><em>Scene<em>

Waiting outside Figgins' office, Ronan and Sam were watching for Kurt. Once the Druid spied his cousin in the company of a curse-free Finn he was astonished enough that he nearly missed the rather large woman escorting the step-brothers and Dave Karofsky. Seeing the sides of Finn's hair had been clearly shaved away, Ronan's eyes narrowed in anger.

"What happened?" the Druid asked. While Coach Beiste was in the office, Kurt quickly filled his cousin in on what had happened without mentioning the Morrigan.

"And so after I knocked them out, I gave them the same treatment they gave Finn. Plus a warning."

"Sounds as though your training is paying off, Little Cousin."

Pulling his mobile from his pocket, Ronan made a few calls while waiting for Figgins to call Kurt and Finn into his office. Swiftly putting his allies to work, the Druid closed his calls and sent a silent message to Kurt, informing the counter-tenor of his plans.

After waiting nearly twenty minutes, the school secretary finally called for Kurt to go in. All five teens rose to go in, and were stopped, as Ronan expected. Only Kurt was to enter.

"As Kurt's relatives" indicating himself and Finn, "his witnesses", Finn, Sam and Dave, "and as a concerned citizen whose attorney will be here presently, I must insist. Either we all go in, or we wait for my attorney to arrive with warrants. Please do inform your superior of those terms." the Irishman stated firmly. With that, the teens sat back down, leaving the beleaguered woman little choice but to report to her boss.

Through the windows to the man's office, the young men watched as the Indian man began railing at the unfortunate messenger. Coach Beiste took the opportunity to leave the room quickly. As the door opened and closed behind the formidably built woman, the teens could clearly hear him shouting: "this is an outrage!"

Shaking her head in amazement at how calmly the ginger haired young man had taken control of the situation, the football coach took a seat of her own, watching Figgins gestures grow more and more agitated.

"Look kid, I don't know what you got going, but if you're pulling something shaky you'd better watch your back." After a quick glance at the clock, the coach left the room muttering to herself.

Figgins himself finally came out of his office a moment later.

"Mr. Hummel, I want to speak with you alone. I'm afraid that if you children continue to act out in this manner I shall have no choice but to expel you all."

"First, _Mister_ Figgins," Ronan interrupted with a calm anger that set the Indian man back, "there are no 'children' present in this room. With the exception of my cousin, we are all eighteen, and Kurt will have his eighteenth birthday in a few weeks' time. Thus, we are adults and will be addressed and treated as such. Second, I am not one of your students at present. If you think threatening expulsion on the grounds that we are protecting Kurt's legal and moral rights is in _your_ best interests, then please feel free to do so. You will quickly find out how bad an idea that is. That said, I believe we have matters to discuss."

"Very well, if you insist on this matter, then I must inform you that young Mr. Hummel will be expelled for sexual harassment of his classmates, bullying and immoral conduct. I must say that as a Christian, I have no tolerance for that sort of depravity in my school."

"You do realise, do you not, that as a public school administrator, you are legally and morally bound to avoid religious bias. 'As a Christian', sir? You are currently addressing some individuals who do not share your faith. As an educator, surely you are aware that the First Amendment provides for separation of Church and State? Furthermore, your charges against Kurt are false. Kurt was assaulted, held captive under duress, and forced to endure homophobic taunts and threats of further violence and degradation. Now, seeing as you have failed utterly in upholding your so-called zero tolerance policy, and my cousin was forced to act in his own defence as well as the defence of his step-brother, I should think you would recant that decision before my attorney arrives."

As Ronan finished his declaration, a smartly dressed woman of middle years rapped on the open door.

"It would seem that Ms. Alred has arrived after all. Such a pity." Turning to the attorney, "Gloria, a pleasure as always. I trust you've brought the warrants I requested?"

Smiling, she turned to usher in the police officers who had accompanied her. "I have warrants under the Hate Crimes Law for Andrew Langenthal and Scott Cooper's arrests, as well as a court order instructing the Allen County School Board to terminate Henri Figgins as an employee immediately. Please have the boys surrender immediately." she said to the stunned principal, impassively.

"This is outrageous!" the Indian man shouted. "Homosexuality is a sin and an abomination! I won't allow this perversion to run rampant in my school!"

Kurt looked at Ronan in time to see the Druid's eyes harden before the ginger teen turned with a deceptively calm voice to the irate man.

"Says whom, sir? Your God? Pray tell me exactly where in that Bible of yours God said one word against homosexuality." Reaching into his satchel, the Druid pulled out his I-Pad and pulled up a digital copy of the King James' Version. "Perhaps you are referring to Leviticus 18:22 referring to a man laying with another man as a woman. That was not God's word, but the word of a man, and a rather bitter and lonely one at that. Or perhaps you refer to the dialogues of the Apostle Paul. Again, not God's word. If you should bother to actually read that book instead of using it as a blunt object, you would find that there are many things God did in fact say about injustice, hatred and sin, but not one word was ever mentioned against living one's life as one was born.

Furthermore, 'as a Christian', surely you are aware that you stand in violation of many of the Ten Commandments as well as the two that your Lord held as most important. 'Thou shall not kill', you murder your students' dreams and hopes. 'Thou shall not steal', through your actions and deliberate inactions enormous sums of money have been embezzled from the arts programmes in this school. Bearing false witness? How many times have you falsely accused a student for something the 'popular' individuals have done? Adultery? I understand you had an affair with the former cheerleading coach. I won't even go into coveting and idolatry, but be warned _sir_, I have little patience for hypocrisy!" Ronan concluded viciously.

With that, the Druid turned to pull the others out of the office, deciding it best for the sake of the school itself that they all leave and allow his allies to deal with the situation. As the six teens entered their cars, they could see the rest of the students leaving as well. Apparently, Ronan's work for the day had succeeded far better than expected.

"We'd best go talk to your father, Kurt. I should think that this is as good a time as any." the ginger haired man uttered.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Finn exclaimed. "I thought Figgins was going to have us all thrown in jail! And how'd you know all that stuff about him, anyway?"

"You would be amazed at just how much information the family's allies have gathered about the people in Kurt's life, Finn. We know more about the doings at that school than anyone would wish known." the Druid explained calmly. "For now, it is best to only use that knowledge as needed. None of us wish to create more problems than we solve."

Driving to the garage gave Ronan time to further calm himself after his confrontation with the school's soon-to-be ex-principal. The nerve of the man, using centuries old stupidity to justify his failures! Glancing at Kurt's stony expression, the Irish teen simply gave the teen a kind smile of encouragement.

"It's always best to be open with your feelings, Little Cousin. Whatever is on your mind, you are safe to share it with us. We won't judge you."

"He's right, Cherub." Puck opined. "You know we got your back, no matter what."

"Was I wrong to mark those boys' heads?"

"Depends, Kurt. Did you do it to warn others that picking on the apparently weak and helpless would have consequences or to get revenge? If it was revenge, then the answer is obviously yes. If it was a warning to stop such behaviour and to deter others from doing the same thing in future, then the answer is no. You alone know what motivation led you to that action."

"The Morrigan said..."

"It's not what a god says to you, Kurt. It is what you decide to do. Remember, we do not worship and obey our gods. If she said to kill an innocent, would you? Be led by your heart and your conscience."

"Thank you." he replied with a sad smile. "To be honest, it was a bit of both. I wanted them to leave me and Finn alone, but I was also mad. They were going to shave my head! And look what they did to Finn! I don't know that he can pull off the Marine 'high and tight' hair cut."

"Dude, you can't worry about me. Besides, it's not like my hair won't grow back." the jock said cheerfully before a look of dread crossed his face. "Oh man! Burt and Ma are gonna kill me! I got in trouble again!" Finn moaned.

"Leave that to me, Finn." Ronan said simply. "I think after they hear about this, you'll have earned your way out of punishment."

Pulling into Hummel's Tyre and Lube, the Druid was unsurprised by Dave Karofsky parking behind his Escalade. As a group, the six teenagers went in to talk to an anxious head mechanic.

"I got a call from the school." Burt began. "What's this I hear about Kurt causing a riot?"

Taking a deep breath, Ronan began explaining all that had occurred that morning. As he told the older man about the bullies and their assault on Kurt, the mechanic beamed in pride at his son's heroics. And in hearing how Finn and Karofsky had stepped up to help Kurt, the man couldn't contain himself when he grabbed both startled teens in a crushing bear hug.

"So, how long do you think school's going to be out? Just today or what?"

"We won't know until we're contacted, Uncle Burt, but I think this calls for a celebration, and that Finn has a right to join the party. I promise, there will be no alcohol. If you and Carole would like to join us, you'd be more than welcome."

Once Burt agreed that Finn could indeed join the fun as long as he was welcome, Ronan promised he would make certain the tall jock had a way home later as the mechanic planned to have some private time with his wife. Waving at his uncle, Ronan suggested that Kurt, Sam and Noah call the rest of the Gleeks to invite them as well, and that Dave should gather his swimsuit and join them after he spoke to his own family.

"If you need me to do so, you can have your parents call me and I shall explain what happened." the Druid promised, handing the jock a card with his contact information and address.

With that, the excited teens drove back to the Campbell manor for some much needed fun and relaxation.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I apologise for the chapter being rather later than expected. Life has a way of keeping me humble in spite of my best efforts. A water pipe burst in my house, causing a great deal of flooding and water damage, then I had to reconstruct this chapter and still get all the plot bunnies in.<p>

For the record, there is no intended bashing of Christianity or any other religion. As Ronan said, I have very little tolerance for hypocrisy. Anyone who would rather use their religion as a weapon than a source of guidance and comfort should be ashamed. I am confidant that no one who reads and enjoys this story would fall into that category.

* * *

><p>1 "Dear one" or "beloved" in Irish. A term of affection<p>

2 The hound of Ulster – pronounced COO hul lenn


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: I still don't own Glee or the bulk of these delightful characters, only my original characters, but if anyone (RM) is listening, I wouldn't mind it for a birthday gift. Mum always said it's best to ask for what we want rather than have people try to guess._

_I want to thank everyone who has read, favourited, alerted and/or reviewed. As always, a special thanks goes to my fabulous beta, Ash Knight. _

_An apology for this chapter being later than expected. The scene with Rachel took me forever to write, even though the plot line was set ages ago. That girl just doesn't like to cooperate with direction, no matter how much I threatened to give her laryngitis. _

_Chapter warnings: Music, magic, confrontations and male on male sex, plus a hot foursome. Not your cuppa tea? Why are you reading?_

_Don't forget to review. It helps me know that people are still enjoying my little story._

_Still Monday May 2  
>Did someone say party?<em>

After the day Kurt and Finn had, it was no wonder they were happy for the excuse of a party. And for Finn, newly released from his punishment, it was doubly cause for celebrating.

For Noah and Sam, it was a chance to finally let their friends know that they were truly happy with people who were completely amazing.

Ronan quickly looked through his wardrobe for just the right swimsuit. Knowing just how much Sam enjoyed seeing his large, muscular frame, he selected a pair of tight trunks in metallic emerald green that not only showed off his perky bubble butt, but also gave his ample junk a nice setting to be admired. Oh, Sam was going to be drooling over the display!

"Dude" Finn interrupted the Irishman's thoughts. "You got a pair of trunks that'll fit me? I … Wow! You're hot, Dude! Maybe this is a bad idea."

"Finn, are you insecure about your looks? You truly shouldn't be. I may be taken, but that doesn't mean I can't see a good looking man and be able to appreciate the view."

"What's it like? Being … you know … Confident and hot?"

"Confidence _**is**_ hot, Finn. You have to own your own unique appeal and just relax. People who try to force it, never come off as well as when they are just happy in their own skin. Well, let's see what we have to work with, and we can go from there."

Nervously stripping down to his Superman briefs, Finn stood there, covering himself timidly. "None of that." the ginger teen said, not unkindly. "If you want a swimsuit to fit your body correctly, you have to know what you're covering. Now, you have a nice build, and strong legs. Good, good. Now turn around and let me see the backside."

Doing as instructed, Finn found himself both aroused and nervous at the prospect of being viewed by his step-brother's lover.

"Dude, do you have just a plain pair of trunks and maybe I can wear my T-shirt?"

"If that is what you want, then of course." Rummaging quickly through his chest, Ronan pulled a pair of loose fitting trunks in a maroon colour that would look good against the tall jock's complexion. "I'll leave you to get changed. I need to go help with the cooking for this party or we'll be eating nothing. If you change your mind about the suit though, I think these will fit you quite nicely." he said, leaving a pair of maroon speedos lying on the bed as well.

Downstairs, Kurt and Noah were arguing playfully over what to cook for all their Glee-mates. Sam was laughing at the couple's antics, while setting up several punch bowls and cups for the party.

Sam's blue football pant style swim suit showing off his firm washboard abs and proud arse captured the squabbling couple's attention as the blond teen danced between them to reach for one of Kurt's hors d'oevres. Giving both shocked boys a saucy wink, the blond danced off to set up the drinks table by the pool.

"Cherub" Puck muttered, "did he … I mean was Sam just flirting with us?"

Ronan had watched as his lover made the other teens blush. "I think he was being his usual distracting self. Why don't you two go get changed for the party and check on Finn. I'll get the food ready." he said, taking over the kitchen. "Oh, by the way Noah, your suit is laid out on your bed."

Grinning at his lover, Puck took the slender boy's hand as they ran up the stairs happily. Quickly looking in on Finn and making certain the tall jock was okay, the couple raced back to Puck's room and pulled the slender teen in a tight hug. Feeling Kurt's erection pressing against his own, the Mohawked teen let out a moan of sheer desire as the counter-tenor ran his well-manicured nails over Noah's scalp.

Kurt's teasing caresses were quickly overpowering Noah's senses as the bad boy carefully unbuttoned the designer shirt, exposing the his toned pale chest. Tanned hands worshipfully touching and stroking that flawless porcelain skin sent sparks of pure lust through the younger man who returned the favour by pulling the jock's shirt up to play with the tanned expanse of the muscular teen's torso. Fingers lightly brushing Puck's firm chest and pecs, Kurt gave the bad boy's nipple ring a gentle tweak that encouraged the running back to his knees.

Noah began mouthing Kurt's straining erection through those tight jeans of his, as the footballer popped the button on Kurt's pants. With his tongue and teeth, the Mohawked teen worked the zipper down … so slowly that the counter-tenor was groaning with his need. As Noah's skilled mouth brought the zipper all the way down, he looked up at his lover. Two pairs of lust-blown eyes meeting, Puck once more put his skilled mouth to use in teasing the diva's boxer briefs down, freeing that mammoth cock Kurt was sporting. With a smack in the jock's face, the twelve inches were freed at last. The head an angry purple from the attention Noah was giving.

Smiling sexily up into Kurt's eyes, Noah slurped down the counter-tenor's twelve inches and swiftly had his nose buried in the teen's neatly trimmed pubes.

"Noah!" Kurt gasped as his lover so skilfully deep-throated him. The jock kept sucking, hollowing his cheeks and pulling back only to plunge down once more and repeat, leaving Kurt trembling.

"Hey dudes, I need help with this" Finn started as he walked into Puck's room, holding the two swimsuits. "Whoa!" the tall teen yelped in shock. The tall teenager just stood frozen in the doorway gaping like a fish as he saw Puck pulling off of Kurt's long cock. "Holy Cheesus! Puck, you... Kurt... you're fucking huge!"

Rolling his eyes at Finn's outburst, the counter-tenor just pulled up his jeans and gave Noah a significant look before walking to the en suite and closing the door behind him. The soft click of the door's closing did nothing to break the stunned teen out of his stupor. With a sigh of equal parts frustration and irritation, Puck stood up, reached out and slapped the the over-tall quarterback in the back of his head, snapping Finn to full awareness.

"Dude, I know for a fact you know how to knock on a door! Right now, you better go apologize to Cherub, before he decides to nut you." Turning to the closed bathroom door, he called "Babe, I'm gonna help your cousin downstairs. Can we pick up where we left off later?"

Hearing a yipping bark come from the small room, both teens looked at one another before Puck took his chances and opened the door. Sitting on the floor, a small red fox looked up at the Mohawked teen before letting out another bark and put his head down.

"Ronan!" Puck yelled. "Get your Irish butt up here in a fucking hurry!"

Seconds later, the Druid came barrelling into the room and stopped short as soon as his eyes fell on the transformed diva.

"Ah, look at you. Pish, pish, pish!" 1 he cooed, wiggling his fingers at Kurt. Scratching delicately between the upright ears, Ronan coaxed the small fox into his arms as he stood up to face the other teens. "Someone want to tell me what upset my cousin this time?"

"Dude", Finn began. "How can that be Kurt? Is he a werewolf or something?"

Smacking Finn upside the head once more, Noah calmly push/pulled the quarterback out of his bedroom and closed and locked the door. Turning to the calm Druid idly petting his transformed boyfriend, "You can guess that Finnocence was the cause, again. He walked in while we were … uh, busy. But why would being embarrassed make him shape shift? Better question is how does Kurt turn back?"

"Sometimes, the first change is triggered by strong emotion. Fear, anxiety or even embarrassment. As for turning back, Kurt just has to calm down and remember that he's human. He'll change back on his own then. Won't you, Madrean? You have to admit, he is definitely growing into his abilities if shape shifting came to him this fast."

With a rush of shimmering gold light, the fox in Ronan's arms morphed back to a shaky Kurt.

"Did I just …" Kurt stammered.

"You did indeed, Little Cousin."

"Dude, you and your old man both called my boy Madrean. What does that mean, anyway?"

"It is 'little fox' in Irish. Da has a gift for seeing what our first shapes will be. That's why I was named Ronan. That means 'little seal'."

"Why a fox, though? I thought I'd be a wolf like Mum, or even a lynx like you."

"But Kurt, a Druid takes the form of whatever animals he or she relates to most. I relate to the sea lion, snowy owl and lynx, because those were the first animals I knew in each element. I'm guessing that the first forest animal you encountered was a fox. The good news to this is now you are able to change at will. The bad news is that you still have to find your other forms before you can use them. For now, you should probably go calm your brother down before he has your father here."

Rushing out of the room, the counter-tenor went in search of Finn while Ronan explained things further to Puck. Knowing the quarterback as he did, it was no surprise that Kurt found the teen in the kitchen, eating a sandwich of whatever he could pile between slices of Ronan's soda bread. Close to half the snacks prepped for the party had been demolished already by the time Kurt came in.

"You know, stress eating is really bad for you. You won't have that high metabolism forever Finn. One of these days, you will gain more weight than you can handle."

"Dude, I'm really sorry I walked in on you and freaked out like that. I just don't know how to handle being gay and wanting … you know."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Finn. Sex with someone you love is the most amazing and wonderful thing in the world." the slender teen said reverently. "It's better than a Glee solo, and don't you ever tell Rachel I said that! She'll think I won't want to compete against her now that I have Noah." Seeing the slightly angry, sad expression on his step-brother's face, Kurt stepped back and asked "I don't know what you're thinking. What is it?"

"You had a crush on me a year ago, but I had one on Puck before that. With everything that happened, Quinn, then Rachel … When you started seeing him, it was like someone else was stealing him from me. And then it wasn't that Puck was straight and loved the girls, it was you instead of me."

"Did you ever tell him how you felt?" Kurt asked in a small voice, feeling his heart ache both for himself and for Finn. The jock just shook his head.

"I couldn't, Dude. We were like brothers, but deep down all I wanted was for him to love me enough to just know that I …"

"You thought he was the one." Kurt supplied. "Like I did with you."

"Yeah. I guess I really am as dumb as I look." Finn said, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"You aren't stupid, Finn. You were afraid. You know something? I was afraid all the time. Then I just couldn't lie to myself any longer. That's when I came out to myself and Dad. You think that as obvious as I am, I waved a rainbow flag from birth? I promise you, I didn't. I wanted to believe that I was just creative and colourful. That it didn't mean I was gay. But everyone knew long before I did. Dad said he knew since I was three."

"Yeah, Dude. You are kind of … well, you know."

"Queer as a football bat? Shooting rainbows out my arse? Purses falling out of my mouth? Of course I know that, but that didn't mean I accepted it or even wanted to believe it." Putting a hand on the jock's shoulder in a brotherly gesture, Kurt continued. "It wasn't easy for me either, Finn. Some days, it is still the hardest thing in the world, standing up and just accepting that because I'm not straight, people are going to hate me just being alive. That doesn't mean I give up and let those hateful people win, and you don't have to either. I'll tell you a secret. When you do find the man who will love you and want you for yourself, it will get easier than you can imagine. It's not just two people instead of one, it is two people standing strong together, facing everything that comes your way."

"What about sex? I mean, yeah, me and Jesse, you know … but no offence Dude, what if that guy is like you … You're even bigger than Puck! How will I, you know … "

"Finnegan Christopher Hudson! You did NOT just ask me to give you the sex talk!" Kurt exclaimed loudly.

"Please? It really scares me. With Jesse, it felt okay, but I think maybe the reason he didn't want me afterwards was because I'm just a lousy lay. I gotta know this stuff!"

"Fine! But so help me, Finn, if you so much as think about it in front of my dad, I'll make certain you never have to worry about sex again! Sit down, and for the sake of my nerves and the party, stop eating. I'll tell you what I can while I try to salvage something for the rest of us."

_Scene_

By five o'clock, nearly the entire club had arrived. Santana, naturally, caused a bit of trouble with Ronan when he demanded that the liquor remain in her car while she was there. The fiery Latina was set to go Lima Heights Adjacent on his Irish arse when he told her that. Not even Sam heard the entire exchange, but even Puck was stunned by how quickly the girl backed down when faced with a stubborn Irishman.

At half past, all but Rachel had shown up, and were enjoying the pool, with Artie, Brittany and Santana in the hot tub, and everyone watching in amazement as Ronan made several fantastic high dives with barely a splash as he entered the water.

Kurt had been listening for the door, to welcome Rachel in, when at a quarter of six, the girl finally showed up. With none other than Blaine Anderson as her escort.

"Hello Kurt!" the Jewish diva exclaimed. "I'm so excited to work on our team building this evening. It was so thoughtful of your cousin to invite us to his house, and what an amazing house. I hope he won't mind that I had Blaine drive me, he is joining us at McKinley as soon as they reopen."

To say that Kurt was unprepared to face his ex-boyfriend was a massive understatement, and with Rachel's normal and irritating over-enthusiasm making the girl's word vomit even more overpowering, Kurt felt his Inspiration rising. Before he could act on it, Ronan's firm, calming hand was on his shoulder.

"Welcome, Rachel. And who is your friend?" the Irishman asked, a towel wrapped around his waist from swimming. After introductions had been made, and Ronan gave Kurt another reassuring one-armed hug, they teens went to the pool. _* keep your focus, Little Cousin. Try not to shift in front of your friends * _he sent silently.

Once back at the pool, the party got back in motion. Brittany jumped out of the hot tub and pulled her favourite dolphin away to go over music choices to perform. Glancing over at his lover, the counter-tenor was horrified to see Blaine's hand grabbing Puck's crotch. Only the fact that Noah shoved the offending teen away kept the singer from calling down a lightning strike on the curly haired bastard.

Standing at his keyboard, Kurt began to play a Latin number. Kurt said into the microphone, "Here's a little something for Blaine."

_I told my friend the writer how happy I would be  
>If he'd write an opening number especially for me<br>But when he had it finished, it came as quite a shock  
>He handed me a song titled "How do you like my..."<br>I said "You can't do that in public",  
>I said even I wouldn't dare<br>So he made a few small changes,  
>Now I can sing it anywhere<em>

Brittany was ecstatically clapping when she heard the song begin. Her dolphin was the biggest boy she'd ever been with, even if they didn't go all the way, she knew that her Kurtie was even larger than Puck. Kurt was glaring daggers at the offending ex-Warbler.

_Como te gusta mi pinga en tus pantelones  
>Como te gusta mi pinga y mis cojones<br>It's the same old thing and the same old hole  
>But when you say it Espanol it sounds divine<em>  
>Waving over at Ronan to take over the keys, Kurt took the mike with him and danced up to his lover with a gleam in his eyes. The Jewish stud met his boyfriend in the middle, giving the slender singer a quick but passionate kiss while blatantly groping his man's junk in front of their audience.<p>

_Como te gusta mi pinga, es muy caliente  
>Como te gusta mi pinga, es grande plente<br>You don't go around shouting, "You're well hung"  
>But when you do it in another tongue, it's just divine<em>  
>Blaine's eyes were bulging nearly as large as the obvious erection in Kurt's swimsuit. How could he have missed something that large!<p>

Santana came out of the hot tub to dance with Brittany as Kurt sang. This was something she wouldn't have missed for all the tequila in the world. And Madre de Dios! Kurt was a freaking giant!

_When the hour is late and I don't have a date  
>And I feel that I can't go on<br>__I lift up my head and I stick out my chin  
>And I talk like Montalban<em>  
>Turning his Jewish lover around, Kurt held the jock firmly from behind as he sang the last lines.<p>

_Como te gusta mi pinga, it sounds so neat-o  
>Like a warm quesadilla or a pork burrito<br>__It's the same old cheese, and the same old meat  
>But when it has a Latin beat, it's okay<br>Como te gusta mi pinga - Ole...! Ay! Ay!_ 2

Blaine was busily trying to put his jaw back in place as the slender teen finished his song. Shaking his head, the teen had to admit defeat, even if it was only to himself. Then he saw Dave, and sauntered over to the burly jock.

"I'm surprised to see you here, stud. Want to go find an empty room?" he said with lust in his eyes, hands playing over Dave's hairy chest.

The jock smiled at the curly haired teen, but almost kindly lifted the Warbler's hands away.

"You know, there are two things I can't stand. Size queens, and men with small dicks." Dave announced proudly. "Kurt always said that I needed to educate myself. Who knew drag queens had such good break up lines?" With that, the line backer shoved Blaine into the pool to the applause of most of the Gleeks. Only Rachel seemed displeased by it.

Marching up to the large jock, the Jewish diva slapped Dave before shrieking at him.

"You're still just a bully! You have no talent besides hating people and you'll never be half the man Blaine is. By the time my two gay dads' lawyer finish with you..."

"Berry, shut up." Dave said. "Your problem is that you have no idea what you're talking about half the time and the other half you're just making shit up to cover the fact that you have less talent than anyone else."

"WHAT?" she shrieked. "You don't know anything about talent, Karofsky. You're just a scared little boy who pushes talented people around because you'll never be anything but another Lima Loser."

"Rachel" Kurt interrupted, "you need to shut up for once. Honestly! If you were anywhere near as talented and awesome as you think you are people would respect you without the dramatics. And for your information, Rachel, while you may have a lovely voice and a decent range, you are not the best singer in the club. Okay, you can cry on demand. Big deal! The only time you make other people cry is from frustration at not being able to shout over your shrill demands for attention."

"Here, here! Better listen to the boy, Man-hands." Santana chimed in.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kurt, but I expected better from you, even if you are clearly jealous of my vastly superior talent and ability."

"Superior to whom? You have all the emotional range of cheap hotel wallpaper. All you do is steal solos from everyone else who works three times as hard for a fraction of the praise you demand but never earn from Schue because he's secretly in love with you. He doesn't expect more from you, so you never even try to rise to greater heights. You're a sad, pathetic little girl who has convinced herself that she will be a star. Get a clue, Rachel. Stars shine and share their light. You never learned how."

"I can't believe you. All this time, and you're just jealous because I've always been the most talented and best singer. You want to be a girl, but you're not. You'll never be the kind of star..."

"The kind who will end up doing tacky porn because she will never get a leading role somewhere they actually care about how performers make them feel?" Kurt shot back viciously. "You think all it takes to make it on stage is a strong voice that carries to the street? Anyone can scream, Rachel. You think being able to hit a note on command is it? Everyone here can sing beautifully. What it takes, what makes Idina Menzel or Patti LuPone or Barbra Streisand so spectacular is that they can share emotions with their audience and leave them feeling something powerful."

"That's it!" Rachel shrieked. "You think you're so much better than me. Prove it!" Turning to everyone else, she challenged. "Write down emotions. We'll have a sing off! Whoever can give the best performance is the winner."

"Wrong, Rachel. No singing at all. Whoever manages to get the most people to feel the emotion wins, and the loser has to apologize. No voices, no music, just acting. If you can't do it, you have to keep your mouth shut in club and never again demand a solo."

"Fine! And when you lose, you quit Glee."

"Cherub, are you sure about this?" Puck asked nervously.

"I'm certain Rachel needs a reality check, Noah. This way, we all get some peace, and Rachel learns that she's not the queen of the New Directions."

"Actually," Ronan interjected. "There is a simpler way to do this, if you both agree. You each have three selections, and three judges. Convey each emotion to your judges without saying anything at all. You will have to let the emotion speak for you. If that is acceptable, I will happily referee for you."

Once Kurt and Rachel both agreed to the terms, Ronan gathered the cards from the remaining Gleeks and picked out judges for each diva. For Kurt; Santana, Mike and Quinn. Rachel got Finn, Mercedes and Tina. The emotions to convey and their order were left to a simple coin toss.

First up: Rachel had to make her judges feel loss. The girl started crying, and was looking around as if searching.

"White girl, you are totally scared." Mercedes announced.

"Nah, she looks sad." Finn guessed.

"Sad, definitely." Tina.

"And what do the judges feel?" Ronan asked.

"Bored" "Hungry" "Tired"

Kurt drew disappointment. He looked each of his judges in the eye, trembled his lips and made his eyes big and soulful. As a single, brave tear tracked down his cheek, Santana announced that it was like when Britt wouldn't go out with her. Quinn said she felt the same as when she'd been kicked out of the Cheerios, and Mike gave a sob and promised he'd try harder to make his parents proud of him.

"I'd say the judges got the right emotion, wouldn't you, Rachel. Do you wish to continue? We can call off the bet." Kurt offered.

"Never! They are just guessing from things they wrote down for us instead of having to look at what we're doing."

"Give it up, Rachel." Kurt said, exasperated. "You think that if no one gets what you're saying it's their fault? It's very easy to make people feel what you intend. You have to feel it first and share, but you never learned how. I'll teach you, if you ask."

"One more try. This time I'll choose emotions for both of us!"

"Kurt", Ronan asked. "Is that acceptable to you?" Upon receiving his cousin's permission, the Druid gave Rachel a pen and pair of note cards.

Kurt's card said "sexy", so he looked at his judges with half-lidded eyes, and moistened his lips before licking his finger in a seductive manner.

"Oh, Madre de Dios!" Santana moaned.

"Great! There goes Prom Queen in my Senior Year too!" Quinn.

"Hey! I'm straight!" Mike protested as he crossed his arms over his lap, trying to cover his sudden erection.

Rachel's card said "happy".

Smiling sweetly, eyes wide and gleaming, the Jewish girl looked expectantly at her audience.

"White girl, you look like you've got gas."

"Scary Rachel is back."

Tina just yawned. "Is this really necessary?" the Goth girl asked.

"Rachel, I'm still willing to let it drop, just apologize and admit you're wrong." Kurt offered patiently. Seeing the stubborn set on the girl's face, Kurt added softly, "Think of it as suffering for your art, Rachel. If you really want to be the star you plan on becoming, you need to learn this."

"Fine. But only because I'm going to be a huge star, and will allow nothing and no one to stand in my way to the top. I regret that my drive to succeed where so many others will inevitably fail and end up stuck forever in this nowhere little town may have come across as less than sensitive or mildly demeaning to the club."

_Scene_

After Rachel's mini-meltdown and Blaine's several failed attempts to make out with various guys, the short pair finally left early. Rachel did however promise to bring her "I'm Sorry" cookies, which the club proclaimed were nearly good enough to make up for her behaviour, even if it was as close as an actual apology the Jewish girl would ever give.

As the party started winding down with the departure of the two singers Santana had maliciously dubbed Hobbits one and two, Santana and Brittany took Artie home while Dave offered to give Finn a lift. By the time the last of the guests had left, and Ronan with Sam, Noah and Kurt's able assistance had the pool area put to rights, it was nearing eleven.

"Dude" Puck began in awe. "I can't believe how much my Cherub has grown! Before he started training, he would have never faced down Berry like that. Now, he's so strong and confident."

"The strength was always there, Noah. Now he has people in his life and things that matter to him enough to stand up for what he believes."

"Yeah, about that. You said you could teach me this stuff."

Agreeing to start the dream working that night, the Druid suggested that Noah make his excuses and went to discuss it with his own lover as well.

"It should only be a couple of hours, Acushla. I won't teach him Aspecting tonight. Later, perhaps. If he wants it."

After giving a loving kiss to their respective partners, Ronan joined Puck in his bedroom and told him to relax and let his mind go blank. Taking a deep breath and centring himself, the Irishman allowed his Inspiration to lift away from his body and enter the Mohawked teen's drowsing mind.

_* That's it, Noah. Just give yourself permission to dream * _he sent to the sleeping teenager.

_Scene_

They were in the grove out back, but dense fog filled the air. Emotions coloured the landscape in multi-hued tones that defied description. Noah felt like dancing with the rush to his senses as ideas and images flooded his dreams.

Ronan watched as the young baritone found his own Inspiration and took his first steps to shaping the world around him with that power. Smiling with a child-like innocence that truly put a light of joy in the former sex shark's eyes, Puck pulled the glowing colours into himself and with a laugh sent the Irishman back to the waking world, so the Jewish teen could continue enjoying the grove on his own.

_Scene_

Noah was lying in his bed when Kurt came in to join him. Even with his eyes closed, he could sense his lover's intense arousal as the slender male entered the room. Breath hitching in anticipation, the Jewish stud gasped as he felt his lover's soft yet strong hands play over his nude body, stroking, teasing, enticing the flesh to sing with each and every touch.

Eyes still closed, Puck was startled to feel a second and then a third pair of hands touching him. Two very different hands gently covered his face, keeping his eyes closed as a soft, sliding material his over-stimulated mind could only guess to be one of Kurt's silk scarves was used to blindfold him. A single soft finger pressed against his lips, and someone quietly shushed him to remain silent.

Ears straining for the slightest clues as to who was doing what, Noah felt a pair of hands teasingly, slowly drag the sheet down, uncovering his tanned skin. The only thing he was certain of was that Kurt was there with him, kissing his lips greedily, stroking his Mohawk and licking seductively along his jaw and throat. Another pair of lips began sucking hungrily at his pierced nipple, and the third mouth had begun kissing his aching cock.

Noah desperately wanted to reach out and touch the others, but a strong pair of lightly calloused hands gently wrapped around his wrists and held them down, while a pair that felt somewhat between Kurt's soft skin and the calloused hands on his wrists, caressed his inner thighs, teasing them open. Were those hands calloused from playing guitar and football?

_If that's Sam, then the third dude has to be Ronan_, Puck thought to himself as he felt the Irishman's tongue playfully licking his shaft. A thought that was confirmed when he heard the accented tenor voice commenting approvingly at his size before that hot mouth engulfed his cock and began sucking him like a fucking Hoover! At that, every thought left his head and the Jewish teen just gave in to the incredibly hot sex he was receiving.

It wasn't until he felt a cock rubbing against his crack that the thought occurred to him that this was wrong. That wasn't his Kurt down there! It just felt so damned good, and Kurt was kissing him so tenderly and passionately at the same time that he just had to lift his own legs to invite the man's hot uncut shaft to slowly enter him. Feeling that shaft probing inside his arse, seeking his prostate, Noah moaned wantonly into Kurt's mouth, while Sam took over sucking his cut dick.

Still kissing his lover passionately, Puck sensed Sam's mouth pulling away from his throbbing shaft and barely had time to miss the action when he felt the blond shifting to straddle his hips and his lean, tight arse sink onto his leaking cock. Once he felt Sam's taut butt cheeks rest against his pubes, the baritone allowed his body to be rocked by Ronan's thrusts and held down by Sam's bouncing bum swallowing his meat.

"That's it, baby." Kurt's soft, sweet voice whispered. "I love you so much." With those words, Noah felt his body exploding in an intense orgasm. He felt hot and overwhelmed as the other men shot their loads onto his belly, while Kurt spooned him and kissed his ear.

Jerking awake at the sudden realization that he'd just had a wet dream, Puck felt the sodden, sticky mess inside his sleep shorts and groggily dashed for his bathroom to clean up and get rid of his clothes before going back to bed and his Kurt.

"What's wrong, Noah?" Kurt asked sleepily. "Bad dreams?"

Sobbing, the jock flung himself back into bed with his lover and wrapped his arms and legs around the worried teen before begging forgiveness. With sobs almost choking him, Puck haltingly confessed about his dream while Kurt soothingly caressed his scalp and gently rocked the larger man in his arms.

"Sh... It was just a dream, Noah. Even if it sounds like it was very hot, it was only a dream. You have no reason to feel guilty over it." he assured the slowly calming teen. As his tears finally subsided, Puck allowed his lover to rock him back to sleep, resting not only in the other teen's arms, but his love.

_Authors musings: That is as far as I'm going toward group sex, at least for now. Somehow, no matter how I try, I just can't see Kurt or Sam being okay with it. _

_I've been putting a lot of hints about what is to come in the story, starting from chapter 1. Some of you have guessed, more or less accurately, about things, including the shape-shifting, although I'm disappointed that no one guessed the fox. I use many sources for my own inspiration in this story. Everything from Irish mythology (which my beloved Gram told me in the form of children's bedtime fables) to the fact that the show is on the Fox network... All fair game for my devious mind! If you see something that catches your attention and you end up thinking to yourself: "he's going to make …", Feel free to let me know what you think is going to happen. Maybe you're right, maybe I'll tell you, but it's terribly fun for me to read your thoughts! _

_Please hit the button below and tell me how I'm doing. If you have questions, guesses or just want to say hello... look down and click. Thank you!_

1Irish equivalent to "here kitty, kitty" used mostly by older Irish folk.

2Como Gusta Mi Pinga – Alan Chapman from the movie Trick


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's notes:** I have to apologize for the severe delay in publishing this chapter. Between a bout of pneumonia that had me in hospital for a couple weeks, life playing havoc with everything... And worst of all, my PC finally gave up on me. I have a new laptop, so will be working hard at getting caught up. Please be patient with me. Thank you.

I don't own Glee or these remarkable characters, save my own OC's, I'm merely borrowing them for our mutual enjoyment. My name isn't Ryan, Brad or Ian, and I have no affiliation with Fox, other than a fur hat.

Chapter warnings: a touch of angst, but LOTS of male on male sex. If this is not to your liking, or if you're underage, please read no further. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy my effor

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday May 3, 2011<em>

Puck was still reeling from his wet dream and the subsequent meltdown. Knowing that his boyfriend was so accepting and loving only made his feelings of guilt worse. How could he do that to this amazing man who forgave him and has loved him so powerfully. While he was cleaning the pool, Ronan came out to do his laps.

"You seem troubled this morning, Noah. Is everything well?" the Druid asked gently.

"Dude, what did you do to me last night? I ..." the jock stammered. "I told you before, I don't want to cheat on my boy!"

"Noah, what are you talking about? All we did was the dream working that we discussed. Nothing more. In fact, you practically threw me out once you began to find your own way. Once I was confident you were doing well, I left to spend the night snuggled with my own boyfriend. I did tell Kurt that we had finished for the night, and that was all. Why? Did something else happen?"

"You didn't make me dream that stuff?"

"I guided your dreams to the grove, showed you the path of your own Inspiration, and left you to play with the power you are beginning to unlock within yourself. Nothing more. What are you asking me?"

"You and Sam... You were both there, and Kurt was just holding me while..." the Jewish teen began.

"It would seem that you feel something more occurred than we agreed. Would you feel comfortable having Kurt do a Soothsaying on me to set your mind to ease? I assure you, I would never betray your trust, nor Kurt's in any way."

"What about how my boy calls you his fairy prince? Didn't you guys grow up together or some shit?"

"I'm honoured that my cousin remembers that. First, I am a fairy prince, or at least the son of one. I'm of the Fay, the people who live in the Realms of Under Hill. I'm also Kurt's godfather. That is a relationship that comes before all else, even the ties of Under Hill and clan. And, no, Kurt remembers me from his childhood, not mine. I was born over one hundred ninety years ago."

"Dude! How does that work? Is Kurt going to like live forever too? I mean, I'm down with having a hot boyfriend who'll be like he is forever, but won't he dump me for someone who looks as good as he does?"

"We're only immortal Under Hill, Noah. I was born in Ireland in 1820, but my family went Under Hill when I was but a toddler. Physically, I am just a bit over eighteen, but I've lived for one hundred ninety-one years."

"Okay, so if you go back, you stop ageing again, or do you get younger?"

Laughing, the Druid explained how things worked on that front. "My father spends much of his time in both realms. Thus, his ageing is based on the time he spends here. Should you ever visit the Realm, be certain that you neither eat nor drink anything while there, or you'll have to remain. That's why we've lived so long. I had to earn the right to return to the Mortal world, as did Kurt's mum years ago."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with what I dreamed last night? It was so real. I dreamt that you and Sam were with us, and you were..."

"Not knowing what you dreamed, I can only tell you generally that dreams are rarely anything more than the mind's way of processing whatever is bothering you."

"Okay, here's the thing... I dreamed that you and Sam were in bed with me and Kurt." the jock admitted, finally.

"You had a sex dream? Should I be flattered or offended?" Ronan quipped lightly. "It would seem to me that you were responding more to sexual frustration than a desire to cheat on anyone. If you feel that you are attracted to people other than Kurt, you have to decide for yourself how you will behave. We can control our actions far more than we can ever hope to control our emotions."

"So, I didn't cheat on my Cherub? Dude! It felt so real. I mean, I could feel your cock, and Sam's hands and everything. I woke up covered in my own jizz it was so ..."

"I think that's more information than I need, Noah. But let me assure you, it was only a dream, and I had nothing to do with it. Why don't you go back to bed and spend some quality time with your man. After everything that happened yesterday and last night, I'm certain you could both use the time together."

Grinning like a child, Puck gave his thanks and all but ran all the way back to his lover.

"You might as well come out here, Sam. I already know you were listening." he chided gently.

The blond athlete came out to the pool area to give the Irishman a firm and loving hug. "I didn't mean to spy on you guys. I was just going to join you for your swim, and when I heard Puck, I was going to come out anyway, but when he started talking about the dream, I thought it might embarrass him. That was some pretty private stuff, Ronan."

"It was indeed, Acushla. Noah feels very strongly about his relationship with Kurt, and while I understand his fears, it is often difficult to appreciate what he is going through. He thinks so poorly of himself."

"Kurt will help him with that, Ronan. He's a walking makeover waiting to happen. Maybe you should ease back on all the training until they get things back on track."

"I think you are right about that, Dear One. And in that spirit, why don't we spend a little quality time just the two of us? Is there anything you would like to do today?"

"There's something that has been bothering me since I broke up with Quinn. I guess I need to understand what you expect in a relationship. Do you think I'm moving too slow with the sex? I mean I've known you a long time, ever since you recruited me to watch over Kurt."

"I would have asked you if you thought I was moving too quickly. As for my expectations, I only look for three things in a relationship, and anything beyond that is a bonus. Affection, communication and respect.

Sex is wonderful, but to be honest, if I asked you for something that you didn't want, then you might feel pressured. I prefer to just let you set the pace in that regard. I've lived a longer time than you, Acushla. Long enough to know that not everyone enjoys the same things I do.

As for communication, I believe you already know me well enough to understand that I never lie. I may not tell all the truth, but it is beneath me to tell an outright falsehood. Anything you want to know, you have only to ask.

Which leaves respect. I care for you too much to ever pressure you or to ask anything of you that you would find objectionable. I enjoy a great many things, and I won't insult you by saying that I wouldn't enjoy more than we've done. You have to decide what you are willing to handle, and I will happily accept that. Sexually, I enjoy most things I've tried, and there is very little I haven't done." the Druid concluded.

"Okay, I get that, I do, and I agree with you. So if I asked you to, we could be upstairs fucking each other's brains out, right?" the blond asked with a shy smile.

"Just for clarification, are you asking?"

"Hell, yeah!" Before Sam could even close his mouth, Ronan pounced on the sexy quarterback. Completely disregarding the water cascading off their bodies, the Irishman pulled his lover in to a fireman's carry, and rushed the pair of them into the house and up the stairs before the blond could do more than laugh at the ginger male's enthusiasm.

By the time Ronan made it up to his room with a giggling Sam draped over his shoulder, the pair were both breathless from desire and built up passion. Tenderly setting his lover to his feet, the Druid closed and locked the door behind them and with eyes near black from his want, Ronan grabbed the blond's head firmly but tenderly as he placed loving kisses all over the other man's face. Forehead, nose, cheeks, chin and finally his generous and full mouth.

Kissing Sam was a treasure that Ronan always enjoyed exploring with utter abandon. Lightly nibbling on those luscious lips, licking softly to gain entrance into that sweet, warm mouth, and finally probing with his tongue the sweet and moist warmth of Sam's mouth was a thrill that shot from the top of his curly hair all the way to his toes. Fingers just barely applying pressure, his hands ghosted over Sam's face, carding that long hair, lightly stroking those cute ears and tracing the face as if he were blind and needed to use Braille to see what the man looked like. Tenderness and passion igniting a fire of want and need in both men.

Sam was hardly idle during his Irish lover's kiss and caresses. His long fingers ran through those ginger locks and tugged playfully at Ronan's warrior braid that was usually tucked discretely behind his right ear. That was usually the fastest way to bring his man to his knees, but this time the tugs only served to increase the Irishman's passion as Ronan crab-walked them over to the king sized bed. With no effort at all, the ginger male pushed his lover against the edge of the bed, causing Sam to sit down rather quickly as the back of his knees hit the bed. Following him down, Ronan ran his hands down Sam's shoulders and arms until he lightly gripped the blond quarterback's wrists.

With a tenderness that belied his growing hunger, Ronan pulled the jock's arms over his head and held them there one-handed as his lips and tongue began kissing and licking his way down to Sam's shoulders and chest. Trailing kisses and gentle nips at the firm skin, the Druid set to work on his lover's nipples. Licking and sucking happily on the left one, as his free hand lightly twisted the right, he had Sam moaning and bucking harder with each passing moment. Erect cocks rubbing against one another, the lovers stayed in that position several breathless moments until Sam could no longer help himself, but began begging for more.

As Ronan lifted away, Sam couldn't help but whimper at the loss of contact until he felt the Irishman's strong, sure hands making short work of the cord securing his swim suit. The jock tried to return the favour, only to have a strong hand gently yet firmly knock his own away. Looking up to meet Ronan's eyes, he saw the smiling assurance therein, and relaxed as his man worked to pull down that tight, skimpy speedo that he'd chosen to wear for his swim.

Once the sodden garment was at his ankles, he watched as the Druid stood and made a show of slowly, inch by inch, Ronan pulled off his own swimwear. As the wet fabric cleared the Irishman's crotch, Sam was able to see the Druid's eleven inches of uncut Irish meat standing at full attention. The very sight of his lover's obvious arousal had Sam unconsciously spreading his legs as he looked in askance at his man.

"I need you to tell me if this is too much for you. I never want to hurt you, Acushla." Ronan uttered softly as he finally pulled Sam's speedo from his ankles and lifted the quarterback's left foot to his mouth.

His tongue running lightly from the heel to the instep and arch, Ronan licked and kissed Sam's foot in a display of equal parts passion and tenderness that somehow avoided tickling and sent waves of electricity surging straight to the blond's loins. As the Druid suckled on the footballer's toes, all he could think of was how truly wonderful his lover was to gift him with such trust and acceptance. Determined to give Sam more than enough sensation to overcome any possible discomfort, he reached for a bottle of slick that he'd kept under his bed at the ready. Lubing his fingers liberally, he gently ran circles around Sam's anus as his tongue swirled about the jock's big toe. Sucking in the other toes and running his tongue around each digit, he eased his index finger into Sam's tight anal ring, pushing gently but insistently, he breached that outer ring of muscle before his lover had a chance to notice the penetration.

Lifting both feet to rest on his shoulders, Ronan bent lower, and proceeded to lick along Sam's cock from the base all the way up to the head of the blond's uncircumcised length. His tongue tracing each and every inch of that shaft, following the big vein that was pulsing with Sam's lust, he worked his tongue inside the foreskin and swirled about the head and glans until his heard the shuddering gasps that told him more surely than words just how well received his attentions were. Tightening his lips over the foreskin and keeping his tongue pressed flat against Sam's cock, Ronan began deep-throating his boyfriend as he added a second finger to stretching the jock's hole.

After several breathless minutes of cock sucking and arse fingering, Ronan added a third finger to the task of preparing his lover for his own erection's entrance to the action. As Sam continued moaning and thrusting himself back and forth onto his questing digits, Ronan was assured he was causing the other man only extreme pleasure with no pain. Still, taking his time, he worked his fingers more, spreading and probing until he knew he'd found Sam's prostate by the sudden scream of ecstasy as the blond's cock erupted in his mouth. Swallowing greedily, the Irishman continued sucking as he reached for a condom and put it on. Once the blond's climax had passed, but his cock remained as hard as ever, the Druid lifted up and aligned his throbbing cock with Sam's well-stretched hole. Pushing slowly and tenderly, with many pauses to allow the lean teenager to adjust, Ronan soon found himself fully sheathed in the tight, warm grip of his lover's arse.

Sam found himself amazed to discover as he came down from the incredible orgasm he'd just had to realize that his lover was already balls deep inside him. There was no discomfort, only a delightful feeling of being full as Ronan began pulling out slightly only to push back in slowly and gently. After several minutes of having his lover work his way out until only the head of his cock was still embedded within him and easing back in until he could feel those heavy balls resting against his backside, Sam found himself ready and eager for more.

"Ungh. Fuck me, Ronan! Feels so good." he exclaimed as he grabbed hold of the Irishman's bum and pulled him back in as forcefully as possible. Feeling Sam's body accepting his cock so easily, Ronan shifted his angle to bang across that happy bundle of nerves that had his blond lover coming unglued in sheer ecstasy. Reaching between their conjoined bodies, the Druid began stroking Sam's hard erection in time with his own thrusts.

Taking a firmer hold on Sam's leg as well as the jock's leaking cock, Ronan pulled out completely before plunging back in with a growl of passion escaping his throat. In two more thrusts, both men came undone as they climaxed powerfully in unison. Collapsing on top of his lover, Ronan claimed those full lips in a sweet and gentle kiss that still managed to convey just how deeply he was in love with the young Traveller. Sated and happy, both men fell asleep still conjoined.

_Scene_

When Puck returned to his bedroom, he watched Kurt for several minutes as the pale teen finished his morning moisturising.

"Cherub, I don't know why you do all that stuff. You're fucking gorgeous already."

"And that, my sweet, is exactly why I take care of my skin. In twenty years, I'll still look this good without needing surgery. And you, Mister! You've been out in the sun again without a shirt or any sunscreen. Get those guns of yours over here while I try to fix the damage you've done to your complexion." Kurt stated firmly, hand on his hip.

Puck groaned at the thought of his boy's extreme skin care, but knew better than to argue. Still, being the bad-ass he was, as long as his sexy boyfriend wanted him, he'd happily put up with whatever the male diva had in mind... Maybe it would lead to some sexy times. Just thinking about Kurt's huge cock had him in his happy place while he endured the scrubbing of the exfoliating brushes against his skin.

"Hope you're not scraping off the tan, babe. You're the only one who rocks that ivory skin tone."

"Not to worry, Noah, you're still hotter than Taylor Lautner, much hotter." Kurt assured his lover, as he began applying a moisturising crème to the tanned jock's face and head. While he did so, Kurt felt the Jewish teen's large hands ghosting over his chest and abs. "Feels so good, love." the counter-tenor murmured.

Finally, as he finished working the moisturiser into Puck's skin, Kurt grabbed his lover's hands and placed them behind the vanity chair. With a smile that was equal parts love and dominance, the slender youth straddled Puck's lap and began massaging the jock's muscular and tanned chest. Grinding against the tight end's hardening erection, Kurt continued his massage, playfully leaning back away from Noah's questing lips. After a few minutes of teasing, Kurt stood up and dropped his dressing robe allowing the silk garment to slide off his shoulders and fall to the floor.

Noah's eyes were helplessly following the way the robe exposed Kurt's milky smooth skin. Breath catching in his throat, the Jewish jock could only stare as his lover's toned torso was bared before his loving eyes. Eyes blown wide with desire, he gasped as his lover's twelve inch cock was exposed, already hard and leaking. Leaning forward involuntarily, his mouth opening to invite that warm shaft into his welcoming mouth, Puck groaned in need as Kurt playfully danced away, only to return as Puck settled in his seat once again.

"My sweet man."Kurt purred approvingly. "I love you so much, need you so much." he said as he once more straddled the hot stud before him. Bare arse firmly planted against Noah's still covered member, Kurt was grinding down on the hot Kosher sausage for all he was worth.

Puck's hands remained behind his back as his lover was giving him the best lap dance of his young life. Feeling that amazing bum grinding against his cock was a powerful experience, so hot he could barely hold back from grabbing the slender youth riding him.

"I know you want me, Noah." Kurt whispered seductively in the jock's ear. "I'm going to walk over to the bed, and wait for you. You can have me any way you want. It's okay, sweetheart. Let go of the fear and guilt. You belong to me and I'm completely yours."

Suiting action to his words, Kurt walked the few yards to the bed and made a show of crawling on top of it. Arse high and tight, the young counter-tenor stretched like a cat and put on a show for his lover's benefit. With another languid stretch, Kurt lay down and rolled onto his back, cock standing almost straight out from his trimmed pubes and his legs spread invitingly.

Puck watched as Kurt gave him a show. Knowing his boy was completely his was reassuring enough, but the truly magical part of their relationship was knowing how completely Puck belonged to this amazing and loving man. Stripping off his shorts, the Jewish stud approached the bed as if drawn by gravity, his entire existence orbiting the slender teen. With a soft gaze to Kurt's glasz eyes, he climbed into bed and knelt worshipfully between Kurt's long, strong legs to stroke and suck his lover's cock. Looking up, hazel eyes meeting glasz, Puck hollowed out his cheeks to deep throat the gloriously huge shaft before him.

Lovingly, tenderly, he suckled Kurt's cock while his hands massaged those strong thighs and fondled Kurt's balls.

Lifting up while continuing his massage, Puck kept his eyes locked with Kurt's. Communicating only with their eyes, Puck allowed his hands to move further upward, until his hands were rubbing his cherub's bum and balls as he resumed the cock sucking. Feeling those baby soft hands of Kurt's stroking his Mohawk, Puck put his entire being into the blow job. Head bobbing, eyes locked to his lover's, he continued to work his boy until at last, Kurt's balls pulled up and he knew his boy was close.

Kurt had committed fully to giving Noah whatever the Jewish stud wanted, and when he felt his boyfriend humming around his cock, he simply relaxed into the moment and allowed himself to reach his climax under Puck's control. As his balls pulled up and he felt that lightning coiling in his gut, he just laid back to enjoy the inevitable. As his orgasm hit, he was so blissed out that he nearly missed the feeling of Noah's seed hitting his leg.

"You came just from getting me off?" Kurt asked, incredulously. "Sweetheart, you are so amazing! Come up here, baby." Holding out his arms invitingly, he lovingly wrapped his man in his arms and strong legs, kissing the running back passionately. With a sigh of satisfaction, the couple dozed off, securely wrapped up in each other's loving arms.

_Author's musings:_ I know, it's been a long while since I updated, and I am truly sorry to leave everyone hanging. You have no idea how deeply I appreciate all the emails and messages of concern. Life happens, and while I do take fairly good care of myself, illness is still something that we all have to face at times. What a pity I'm not one of my characters, where I could write my own happiness and health for each day. Sigh.

I can't promise to continue with weekly updates, but I should think that a semi-weekly update will be far more realistic. With this chapter, all the characters are now established, and the relationships are at least hinted at, as well as what is to come. I've mentioned before that I drop hints as to what is to come, and I love reading reviews and pm's that ask me about the subtle glimpses I've given. As much as it makes me sound like a review whore, I do enjoy the feedback. Please hit the button at the bottom of the page and let me know if you're still enjoying my work.

Thank you all for your patience and understanding as I get back into the writing of this story.

Jason


	19. Chapter 19

Author's notes: Still don't own Glee, Chris Colfer, Chord Overstreet, Mark Salling or anything but my imagination. Didn't get them for Christmas, and probably won't for my birthday... Drat!

Chapter warnings: Magic, angst and family drama.

* * *

><p><em>May 3, 2011 (continued)<em>

It came as a shock when the Campbell household received the phone call from Gloria regarding the Allen County School Board's decision. Ronan was just hanging up, with a frown on his face as he looked up to see his family.

"I have good news and bad news, gentlemen. The good news, Figgins is gone for good, and will be replaced. Sadly, because the school board will not be able to find a replacement on such short notice this late in the school year, the semester is over, and your grades and records stand as is. Kurt, Sam... you are both moving on to Senior year with high marks. Noah, I am sorry to tell you that you are being expelled for your record."

"What!" Puck yelled, tossing the coffee table and scattering the papers that had been lined up neatly on its surface. "This is bullshit! I worked hard this year and brought my grades up! I didn't miss a single class and turned in all my homework. They can't do this!" he screamed.

"Calm down, Noah. This is not helping your situation." Ronan said calmly. "Just because the school board has made a decision doesn't mean that it's final."

"What do you mean? They decide what's going to happen at McKinley, and don't answer to anyone."

"Not exactly true, Noah. There are options available to you and to anyone else who is impacted by this, such as Finn."

"Wait!" Kurt interrupted. "What about Finn?"

"He was also singled out as an example. The board feels that if they remove the 'ringleaders', their words, not mine or Gloria's, then they can force the rest of the student body to follow the new rules. Zero tolerance, no bullying program, and mandatory drug testing to begin with. I'm rather ashamed that this has come about as it has."

"What other options do they have?" Kurt asked.

"As I understand it, they can appeal the board's decision, can accept their ruling and try for a General Equivalence Degree, or they can take exams to show academic standing based on test scores. That is what I did in order to bypass eleven years of school in the mortal world."

"Yeah, but Dude, you're a freaking genius! There's no way I could do that." Puck moaned.

"Nonsense, Noah. If anything, you are far smarter than I. The only reason I may seem to be more intelligent is that I have more life experience than most. Testing against someone who has only lived eighteen years, I seem highly intelligent, but if you look at the fact that I've lived more than ten times that long, I'm actually possessed of only slightly above average intellect. Also, as I have already taken the tests, I can certainly teach you in the same manner I was taught. If you are comfortable with another session of dream working, that is."

"Dude! What about just casting a spell on them and making this all go away? You could do that, right?"

"Your belief in my omnipotence is misplaced, Noah. Spells are not a matter of wishing people into doing my bidding. A spell is a process, a recipe if you will. You take what you have, see what you want, and make it true by following the prescribed steps. What you have: a decision by a group of people who hold no kindness in their hearts for you. What you want: for them to suddenly and without cause, mind you, take your side in this conflict. I can persuade, I can even convince a few to ignore what they see. I cannot make a group change their minds with no reason but my own will. The only thing that I could do, that any of you could do just as easily, is satire someone who has acted deliberately to harm myself or a loved one, and I do not know who that person is, as yet."

"Fuck! What about just making it all disappear? Or cursing the board so they change their minds?"

"Would you wish me to curse you into changing your life and beliefs, Noah? Druids are about balance, healing and truth, not raping the minds and wills of people who seek nothing more than to live their lives. I do not agree with this situation, but I have no just cause to do them harm for doing what they see as their jobs. Nonetheless, their is another option available that should be considered."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked swiftly, knowing Puck was but moments from another meltdown.

"Look at the situation from a distance." Ronan suggested thoughtfully. "There is a common threat that must be determined before it can be eliminated. Of all the students in your year, only Noah and Finn are being punished. Most of the detainees from the port-a-potty incident are being allowed to move on to the next year, except Finn. No other student with decent grades has been held back due to his or her record, therefore, Noah and Finn must have a single enemy who seeks to bring about their downfall, and is using this situation to eliminate you both without consequences. If you know who that person is, what his or her motivation must be, and how this individual has acted against you, then that person may be countered and rendered powerless. Gloria has sent me the list of the board members. Noah, I would like you to look over these names and tell me who might have cause to hate you and Finn both." Pulling up the document on his Ipad, he set the device on the table for all to see.

"As you can see, there are eleven board members. They are upstanding members of the community as far as appearances are concerned. We have doctors, businessmen, even a judge on the board."

Puck was looking over the list as Ronan explained its make up. Suddenly, he backed up and looked at a name that had caught his attention.

"Dude, I think this guy is the one. He hates me and Finn both because of his daughter."

"Noah?" Kurt asked. "What do you see, Sweetheart?"

"Judge Russell Fabray. He hates Finn because he thought Finn knocked up Q, and he hates me because Beth was mine. I'm never gonna stop paying for that, am I?" he said with eyes burning.

"Ronan?" Kurt looked at his cousin expectantly. "What about doing a soothsaying on Mr. Fabray and if he's behind all this we could put a satire on him. Would that even work?"

"You know by now the answer to that question, Little Cousin. Of course we can impose truthfulness and ask him as to his actions and motives, but we can't force him to answer if he chooses not to do so." Looking thoughtfully at his family, the Druid paused a moment before continuing. "I think you should invite your family to have dinner with us tonight, Kurt. Noah, you should do the same. When everyone is here, we can discuss matters as a group."

_Scene_

* * *

><p>That evening, Burt and Carole with Finn arrived at Campbell Manor. Burt had a look of barely repressed fury mingled with grief in his bearing, while Finn seemed to have shrunken in on himself. Hearing the news of his expulsion had beaten the tall teen down in a way that nothing prior had managed. Carole looked beside herself, trying to comfort her men as best she could.<p>

Ruth and Naomi Puckerman were already seated in the study with Sarah perched on her brother's lap when the Hudmels arrived. The sombre, dejected atmosphere kept the gathering quiet, as Burt and family joined the group.

"Uncle", Ronan began quietly. "I've already spoken with the lawyers, and while Finn and Noah were singled out for expulsion, the board did have grounds for their decision. That said, there are also grounds for an appeal, not the least of which is that the reason these two were selected was over something that occurred nearly two years ago."

Several heads shot up at once at those words. Burt's eyes regained their fire as he asked the Druid for more detail on that proclamation.

"Quite simply, the leading voice in the decision is Quinn's father, Judge Russell Fabray. He apparently blames both young men for the loss of his family. If he's used his position on the bench to violate Noah's rights, he can be removed from office, and be subject to criminal and civil action. Gloria is currently looking in to the exact nature of the charges against Finn and Noah."

"Back up a minute there. How can a judge do something like that?" Burt asked. "He's risking everything for what? Petty revenge?" he continued, an eerie calm in his voice that sent chills up Kurt's spine.

"Dad..." Kurt cautioned, "You're not going to risk another heart attack over this latest bout of stupid people." Looking sharply at his father, the counter-tenor began glowing softly with a vibrant green aura.

"Sláinte chugat, mo athair" Kurt intoned, his voice deeper than a well. "Sláinte mhabh, saol fada chugat!" 1 The verdant light leapt away like a bolt of lightning from Kurt's body with a bang and shot straight into Burt's, knocking both men to the floor.

Carole and Puck were quick to respond, each checking on their man as the father and son stirred. Puck was the first to speak after both Hummel men fell unconscious, demanding to know what had just happened.

With a grin of pure pride, Ronan explained that Kurt had once more Aspected one of the devvos.

"From the colour and effects, I would assume it was Miach, son of Diarmid. Miach was the only healer known to the Celtic race who could conquer even his own death. I am surprised though, that my little cousin pulled that one without any warning. Normally, a Druid's eyes change just before he Aspects a god. This time, Kurt channelled a god's power without any such indication."

Carole looked up at the young Irishman, confusion shining in her eyes. "What does that mean? Are they all right?"

"They will be fine, Carole. I know that Burt had a condition with his heart..."

"He has an arrhythmia."

"Had." Ronan affirmed. "As I said, Kurt healed his father. Rather dramatically, but completely. What truly impresses me is the ease with which he did so, and the fact that he channelled only power, not the god himself. I have never witnessed such a thing myself, but it is far from unknown." Looking fondly at his cousin, the Druid smiled gently at the young man as his own eyes changed to a vibrant green hue. Gazing into both men's eyes, one after the other, Ronan happily reported both were in full, vigorous health.

Ruth looked deeply troubled. With her thumb between the first fingers of her right hand, she pointed her fist toward the cousins, mumbling "Kishef macher" 2 under her breath.

"Ma!" Puck exclaimed. "Don't mach a fieg 3 at them. Ronan and Kurt aren't evil witches."

"You're right, I should not have reacted that way. I've seen evil before, and know that you are all good people." Ruth said quietly. Pulling Kurt into a tight embrace, she continued, "Bubbaleh, I love you as my own, and you're so good for my boy. Please don't be offended by old fears and doubts."

_Scene_

* * *

><p>At dinner, the extended family discussed the developments with regard to Finn and Puck's expulsions.<p>

"I know my Noah has had a history of acting out, but surely his recent behaviour would count to his credit." Ruth offered quietly.

"I would agree with you, Mrs. Puckerman, but I am not on the board. Nor do I believe that acting against Finn while allowing others to go unpunished is particularly wise. Fortunately, the matter is far from out of our hands. Gloria Allred, a leading civil rights attorney, has been on retainer along with her firm with the Campbell family for many years. There are many options available for us all to explore, as this matter does affect our family."

"Dude, I can't take charity from you!" Puck exclaimed. "I know lawyers cost a bundle, but you can't just pay my way like that."

Turning to Puck, Ronan continued. "Noah, I know that your pride makes you want to refuse my help, but do consider this. The money and resources are from Kurt's parents." Looking toward Burt, he softened his tone slightly to add: "Kurt's mother set aside a great deal in addition to the trust fund that he is to receive shortly. It was in fact her actions that provided Burt with the legal and financial assistance to run his family's business. Burt, did you feel you were taking advantage of your first wife in accepting her support?"

"Of course not!" the elder man asserted. "Lizzie never made it about who had money and who didn't. She believed that family supports each another in whatever way they can. Lizzie had money and I had my grandfather's business. It was her idea to expand from just a garage to what it is now. I think we made a good team." Looking at his son with a pride that he finally could admit, Burt offered further, "I didn't want to like Puck, Son. I didn't want to respect him, but I can see and admit that you're good for each other. Be a team, and don't stop fighting for what you think is right. And as for you, Puckerman. You stop this moping and man up. My kid knows his own mind and trust me when I say he won't let anyone tell him what's what. If he wants to give you everything he has to help you, then you just remember that relationships aren't equal, they can't be. What they are is mutually supporting and a hell of a lot of hard work."

"Well said, Uncle." Ronan said, smiling. Turning back to Puck, he asked gently, "Just how many families do you see here tonight, Noah? I can tell you that as far as I am concerned there is only one, and it includes all of us."

"That is very generous of you, I'm sure, Ronan." Ruth uttered softly. "But I have to side with my son on this. We don't accept charity from anyone."

"I would hardly call it charity, Mrs. Puckerman. Think of it this way. If you had in your possession a million dollars, would you expect your children to go without simply because they did not earn that money themselves?"

"Well, of course not, but I'm not related to you, nor to Kurt. And do call me Ruth, please."

"Ruth, I won't insult your integrity by simply handing you a cheque for several million dollars. Nor would I attempt to take over your finances in some other manner. The Campbell clan has resources that only accrue interest, and have for quite some time. Those of us who chose to live here, have access to quite a large fortune, individually and collectively. That money can best serve by helping the ones we love."

Kurt chipped in with "Dad, do you want to stop working and sell off the shop? Carole, you don't need to work such long hours at the hospital. Would you like to quit working?"

Both adults looked stunned at the thought, but it was Carole who responded quickly.

"Kurt, I adore you, Sweetie, but I love being a nurse. Helping people makes me feel complete, and I know your father would never give up his shop. That's been in your family for generations! It would kill your father's pride to stop working."

"Exactly. Having money only makes it easier to do the things you love and take care of your family. Everyone here is my family, by blood, by love or by choice. Please Noah, don't reject help just because you think it makes you less of a man. It really doesn't, baby."

"I.. I'll think about it." Puck said, blushing. "I just want to make my own way and be with my man. Is that too much to ask?"

"Of course not, Noah!" Kurt promised. "If the situation was reversed, would you help me through this?"

"You know I would, Cherub." the jock said, taking Kurt's hand. "Okay, I get it. Whatever we need to do, it's fine. I just had to think it through."

* * *

><p><em>Writer's musings<em>: Well, my lovelies... This volume of the story will be coming to a close in just a few more chapters. That said, there are two more volumes to go. I do hope you will all stick around for the full story. Peace, love and hot man sex!

Don't forget to review. Your words of encouragement and constructive criticisms make me a better writer.

Jason

1 Irish, literally: "Good health to you, my father. Great good health and long life to you."

2Yiddish, literally: "magic user", witch or sorcerer

3Yiddish: a warding sign against evil and/or curses


	20. Boycott

To all my readers: I have been away from writing due to a number of personal issues. Some of you know what I've been through in recent months, most do not. Upon my return to writing, I now find a battle ground. I may of may not continue this story. I may or may not continue even being a reader on Fan Fiction dot net. This is what I've come across in the last week:

Recently, there has been a movement to crack down on adult oriented material on this website. Admittedly, I have and do write explicit scenes. I refuse to apologise for that. I am an adult, and I make every reasonable effort to ensure that I warn for anything that may be objectionable to others. My warnings include religious/spirituality, sex, bullying, taunting, slurs and language. And that is merely the most recent chapters.

My position on the matter has never changed, and is quite unlikely to change. Simply stated, what one reads, writes, views in the privacy of one's home is no one's business but the reader/writer/viewer, provided he or she is of legal age to do so. If you are not of legal age, if you live in a region where such material is unlawful, if you have a problem with other people having a life, kindly do everyone including yourself a favour and read "Winnie the Pooh" or the Oz books.

Fifteen years ago, while I waited peacefully for a bus after a long day at work, several people approached me. I was verbally harangued for nearly twenty-five minutes while more than a dozen people watched and said nothing. My offence? I was reading a book that was **not** the Bible. Once again, someone is targeting those who dare to read and/or write material that does not meet their standards. And this time, they are after everyone. Fifteen years ago, no one spoke up for me. The ball has kept rolling, and this is unacceptable. If the adults who read and enjoy the material on this website do not wish to endure censorship or loss of membership, then stand up and tell the site administrators that they can either make a few minor changes to this site such as the addition of an "MA" rating and require membership to comment, review or post mature material or they can lose membership and ultimately money. It is that simple. I personally will not allow myself to endure yet more persecution. I am 48 years of age, I am a gay man, and I have had enough of this nonsense.

I urge everyone who reads fan fiction on this website to make a stand. Sign the petition at www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/, and if necessary, boycott this site until the administrators come to their senses. While it is arguably the best and easiest to use, I personally will endure a great deal more inconvenience than having to hunt for the stories I wish to read on sites that do not have such conveniences as alerts, story filters and character searches rather than face having a story removed simply because some hateful, stupid people wish to control what I have to say and what I read.

Until this issue is a thing of the past, or until I find a better site, I am done here. Thank you to all who have read my story, and my deepest and most sincere thanks to all whose amazing stories I have enjoyed. I hope we will meet again.

Jason Dragon


End file.
